<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starfleet Academy: Senior Year by TARDISTraveller42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811027">Starfleet Academy: Senior Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTraveller42/pseuds/TARDISTraveller42'>TARDISTraveller42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Kid in Town [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Boyfriends, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mission Fic, Romance, Starfleet Academy, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTraveller42/pseuds/TARDISTraveller42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi and Data are in their last year at Starfleet Academy, which means they get to go on the infamous Senior Mission. They will spend three weeks onboard a starship working with a real crew, in preparation for the 'real world' they seem to be zooming toward at warp 10. Is their relationship strong enough to survive such a stressful time? And when trouble strikes, are they themselves strong enough to survive?</p><p>A sequel to my Daforge fic, 'The New Kid in Town' (but you don't need to read that to enjoy this one!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data &amp; Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Kid in Town [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very excited for you all to read this new story!! As always, don't hesitate to comment your thoughts on each chapter. I absolutely love hearing from you all. New chapters will be posted about once a week.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One: </p><p>Geordi looked at the man in the mirror and had something like an out of body experience. That man was taller than he remembered; bulkier too. The uniform on his shoulders looked like it belonged there, as if the Starfleet insignia was created to sit on his breast. The strangest thing of all was that he was beginning to grow a beard. It wasn’t anything impressive yet, but he’d preened and primped it until it was passable.</p><p>In short, Geordi wasn’t a kid anymore. He was 21; a full adult to most of the world. Well, to the world outside of his parents and his older sister. And with that 21 came senior year. </p><p>God, senior year. He still couldn’t believe it. His last year at Starfleet Academy. His last year to prove that he was worthy of becoming a full Ensign. </p><p>His last year with Data.</p><p>Every time the thought entered his head, it hit like a punch in the chest. It was funny; he’d been such a loner his first year here. So independent. But then he met Data. Then he got to know Data. And then he fell in love with Data. </p><p>Maybe it was cheesy to say so, but meeting Data had changed his life. Not for the worse, either. It was like he was finally allowed to be himself. For the first time in his life, Geordi didn’t hide away. He didn’t shrink himself to make others feel better. He could just be...Geordi. And over the past two years, he’d learned that ‘Geordi’ was a pretty cool guy to be.</p><p>He looked himself over in the mirror one last time, pressing down the creases in his uniform. It was satisfactory for tonight. Even if it wasn’t satisfactory, he didn’t have the patience to fix it now. Right now he needed to see Data. </p><p>They’d spent the whole stupid summer apart, because of Starfleet rules and his mother’s work and Data’s research projects. It hadn’t been totally horrible; they were able to video chat every night. But Geordi was a tactile person. And when it came to Data, he had an even greater need for physical contact. Nothing major; just to hold his hand, or give him a hug. Not only for himself, but also for Data.</p><p>It was very likely that Data hadn’t hugged anyone since they’d parted.</p><p>“Are you going out already?” Will asked, appearing in the doorway. </p><p>Geordi spun around with a bright smile. </p><p>“Will!” He pulled his roommate into a big hug. Wow, Will had gotten some muscles over the summer. And he’d tried to grow a beard, too. With more success than Geordi. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Excellent, Geordi; excellent.”</p><p>Geordi was genuinely happy for him. It was unfortunate that Will’s dad wasn’t in the picture anymore, but Will seemed all the better for it. He was all smiles, all laughs, all...joy.</p><p>“You went to that piloting camp, didn’t you?” Geordi asked.</p><p>“Yes, I did. If you ever need to travel within 250,000 miles, I’m your man. Got a license and everything.”</p><p>“That’s amazing.” Geordi clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hold you up,” said Will. “You going to see Data?”</p><p>“Yeah. We’ve got a date,” Geordi added with a smile, which Will returned.</p><p>“Have a good time. Oh, have you heard where your placement is for the senior mission?”</p><p>“Not yet.” Geordi scratched the back of his neck. “To be honest, I’m a bit nervous about it. Three weeks on a real Starfleet mission...this stuff’s starting to get real.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. They kept giving us ‘real life scenarios’ at pilot camp and...man, it was stressful.” Will seemed to register Geordi’s heightened anxiety, and flashed another one of his million dollar smiles. “We’ll be fine; don’t worry about it. I think half of this senior project stuff is just designed to scare us.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Geordi started out the door, with one last look back to Will. “Hey, it’s nice seeing you again.”</p><p>“You too, Geordi.”</p><p>.           .            .             .            .            .             .             .            .               .              .             .</p><p>As soon as Geordi entered the new Student Restaurant, he was overcome with a wave of nerves that rivalled all of the presentations he’d ever given combined. Three months was a long time not to see one’s boyfriend face to face. Would he even recognize Data when he saw him? Probably, since Data didn’t age as quickly as other people. But what if Data had been experimenting with a new haircut or if he’d changed his style and Geordi hadn’t been there for it? It would be a bit embarrassing not to recognize his own boyfriend. ‘A bit’, meaning that Geordi would fling himself into the first black hole he came across.</p><p>He swallowed his fears and decided that this was an unlikely scenario. That’s what Counselor Ramos would call it. And unlikely scenarios weren’t worth worrying over.</p><p>“Geordi!” called a voice that may as well have been an angel.</p><p>Geordi had forgotten how much he loved Data’s aura. Its glow softened his constant headache, as if it had healing properties. It had a certain parasympathetic effect as well; his heart rate slowed and he felt more relaxed. There was an interesting research project in there somewhere: to investigate the effect of android aura’s on individuals wearing a VISOR. But someone else would have to do it; Geordi had too much bias to make it a good study.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>Geordi grabbed Data into the tightest hug he possibly could; to the point of bruising himself on Data’s metal and bioplast frame. He squeezed his shoulders. Squeezed his back. As if holding Data closer to himself could pause time.</p><p>“I have missed you more, Geordi.”</p><p>Geordi leaned back just enough to see Data’s glowing face in front of his own. </p><p>“Have you been practicing your flirting over the summer?” Geordi said with a smirk.</p><p>Data tilted his head. The way he opened his mouth, Geordi thought he was about to respond. But then Data moved closer, until he was a breath away. Closer, until his hand linked with Geordi’s. Closer, until their lips touched.</p><p>Oh, he had missed this. Data’s lips tasted like chapstick; a funny thing since the android’s lips couldn’t physically be ‘chapped’. So Data had worn it for Geordi? He must have. </p><p>God, what had Geordi done to deserve him?</p><p>“That’s some greeting, Data,” Geordi breathed, when at last they parted so that he could breathe. “Been practicing?”</p><p>Data’s brows drew together.</p><p>“I have not kissed anyone since we were last together,” Data said. </p><p>Geordi chuckled, and set his hands on the nape of Data’s neck, running his fingertips through the back of his hair.</p><p>“I know, D. Just teasing.”</p><p>“Ah.” Data nodded, but decided to drop the subject. “Shall we sit down?”</p><p>“Yes! I’ve been saving my appetite all day for this.”</p><p>The ambience in the Student Restaurant was not exactly romantic. The overhead lighting was hardly better than old fourescents, and half of the staff were first year students scared out of their minds for classes tomorrow. But Geordi didn’t care. He had Data, and Data was all that he needed to be happy.</p><p>“Have you gotten your assignment yet?” He asked, as Data perused the menu. “For the senior mission?”</p><p>Data shook his head.</p><p>“Not as yet. Have you?”</p><p>“No. I want to hear from them soon...but, I mean, I’m also really nervous about it.”</p><p>“Why?” Data asked, setting down the menu to give Geordi his full attention. “You are fully qualified. I believe that you would excel on any ship you were assigned to.”</p><p>Geordi smiled, but waved off his kind words.</p><p>“It’s just such a big deal, you know? To go on a real ship and work with a real crew for the first time. It feels like there’s a lot riding on this.”</p><p>Data tilted his head.</p><p>“The senior mission is only one portion of our overall status. Our class grades, extracurricular work, and references will also factor into our placement in Starfleet.”</p><p>Geordi got shivers just thinking about it, no matter what Data said. Senior year had snuck up so quickly he could hardly believe it. The last couples of years had been a blur of activities and dates and city trips and assignments. And now here he was in his last year at Starfleet Academy, on the eve of his last first day of classes. It was absolutely mind boggling how he’d gotten here.</p><p>But here was where he definitely was.</p><p>“I think,” Geordi said, reaching across the table. He covered Data’s hand with his own and then carefully interlocked their fingers. “I’m just starting to realize that this is our last year here.”</p><p>Those were the words Geordi said. In his mind, he was actually wondering...was this their last year together? For all they knew, they could be assigned to totally different ships after graduation. Or one of them might stay on Earth while the other flies off into galaxies far, far away. They would try long distance, no matter the circumstances. But ‘long distance’ in their world was a hell of a trek.</p><p>“Geordi?” Data called, squeezing Geordi’s hand. “Your mind is wandering.”</p><p>“Sorry, D. It’s been doing that a lot lately.”</p><p>“It is understandable. My mind has also been...I believe the phrase is, ‘pulled in many directions’.” Data smiled at his correct use of a human phrase. “I want to focus on the present moment, but there is much that lies ahead of us that is...highly distracting.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Geordi said. “But hey, let’s put that all away right now. Do you want to order some food?”</p><p>Data smiled gratefully.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Then let’s. Waiter!”</p><p>.          .               .                .               .               .                .                .                .                  . </p><p>With an empty dessert tray sitting in front of him, Geordi leaned back in his seat and let out a breath.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll ever eat again.”</p><p>“It is likely that you will consume more food tomorrow morning, at approximately 7:30,” Data said. Then he smiled, so that Geordi would know he was joking.</p><p>Geordi returned the smile. And then something buzzed in his pocket; a vibration of some sort. Inside, he found his portable PADD, singing restlessly. At the same time, Data reached into his pocket and took out his own portable PADD.</p><p>They met each other’s gaze, and knew what the other was thinking.</p><p>“You open it first,” Geordi said. He’d been waiting for his senior trip assignment for so long, but now that it was available, he had no interest in reading it. Much better to keep it unknown. Keep his future open-ended.</p><p>Data gave him a frown, but swiped into his PADD. His eyes flickered through the message at lightning speed (quite literally), and then turned up to Geordi. The frown eased into a smile.</p><p>“I have been assigned to the Enterprise, commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”</p><p>“That’s great, Data!” Geordi took hold of Data’s hand again, knocking his knee with his own under the table. “That’s exactly what you wanted.”</p><p>“Yes, it is.” Data leaned forward, staring very pointedly into Geordi’s VISOR. “Now you must open your message.”</p><p>Geordi groaned. </p><p>“Do I have to?”</p><p>Data tilted his head.</p><p>“Do you wish for me to read it for you?”</p><p>“No, no; I got it.”</p><p>As Geordi raised the PADD, his hand shook violently. He nearly dropped the thing, he was so nervous. He managed to swipe into the message. But as soon as he read the words ‘Dear Cadet La Forge’, his heart began a hammering that rivalled the Starfleet drumline. </p><p>It didn’t stop pounding until he reached the end of the message: ‘Signed, Captain Jean-Luc Picard’.</p><p>“Data!” he shouted, tapping his feet restlessly against the floor. He waved his PADD in the air, the closest thing to pumping his fists that he was capable of at the moment. “I’m gonna be on the Enterprise, too! I get to work with Engineering!”</p><p>Data’s entire face broke out into a wide smile. God, Geordi loved that smile. It made Data look like a bit of a maniac, but he loved it so, so much. </p><p>“That is excellent! Superb! Wonderful!”</p><p>“Three weeks on the Enterprise,” Geordi said with a shake of the head. “Together. I’m...I’m so, so happy, Data. I only wish we could work together forever.”</p><p>Data’s smile didn’t waver.</p><p>“We should celebrate this assignment, Geordi. Before we worry about the future.”</p><p>“You’re right.” As Geordi had said many times, Data was always right. “Let’s get some champagne.”</p><p>Data gave him a look.</p><p>“Okay,” Geordi sighed. “We’ll get synthehol.”</p><p>“That is a wiser course of action, seeing as we have class tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Before he got the waiter’s attention, Geordi took a moment to live in this bliss. Sitting here in this new shabby restaurant with his beloved, starting his final year at Starfleet Academy, assigned to his dream ship with his dream boyfriend for their senior mission...it was all so, so good he didn’t want to close his eyes. Surely this was a dream?</p><p>Geordi blinked, but the dream didn’t fade. He was still here and still so happy his chest could burst. Data was still here, staring at him with wide, joyful eyes.</p><p>This moment was paradise. This year would be paradise. This life was...paradise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p>Three months went by in a blink of an eye. At least, that’s what it felt like to Geordi. He knew that he must have been going to classes, finishing assignments, and having dates with Data. But standing here at the Beam Out location with his bags and a bundle of nerves, it seemed like just yesterday he’d received his assignment.</p><p>The Enterprise...it was a dream come true to finish his last fall semester on a ship like that. The engineering nerd that he was, Geordi had read up on the specs; read them again just to look at the pictures of the gorgeous and glistening ship he was to work on. And to spend three weeks on the ship with his boyfriend? Priceless. To top it off, Will was going to be with them as well, a fact that had been met with endless cheering and whooping in their dorm room one night.</p><p>This was going to be the best three weeks of Geordi’s life.</p><p>But the pressure of these next few weeks came with its own anxieties. This was their chance to show off how ready they were for careers in Starfleet. If Captain Picard and the other commanders liked their work, they may even be invited to be Ensigns on the Enterprise. Now that sounded like a dream come true. But dreams had to be worked toward; otherwise, they were only a figment of the imagination.</p><p>“Geordi?” Will asked, with a clap on the shoulder so sudden that Geordi jumped about two inches off of the ground. “Woah, didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Geordi said. He laughed it off in an attempt to make his nerves less frazzled. “Just lost in thought.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to take it one day at a time,” said Will. “Today we’re just meeting our commanders and getting assigned our quarters.”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>Will always knew how to calm someone down; make impossible tasks seem possible. That was probably why he was going to be a Captain by the time he was thirty. (That wasn’t only Geordi’s assumption; it was the opinion of virtually everyone at Starfleet).</p><p>Geordi took a deep breath and looked around, trying to ground himself as the wait stretched on. Will was to his right, with a hand still set on his shoulder to steady him. Data was to his left talking to a Klingon Geordi had never met before. They seemed to be in deep discussion of Starfleet Academy, and how they were each the first of their kind to attend the school. Further to the left were two girls. Geordi knew the first, Tasha, from combat classes. He made a mental note to bring her along if they ever ran into trouble; she could easily fight off two people at once. The other girl had black eyes, and an aura that was significantly different from the others. This was Deanna, a girl studying psychology or something similar. Geordi had seen her deescalate more than one fight in the hallways at school. And she was always kind when she worked in Counselor Ramos’ office. </p><p>Geordi turned back to Will and found him staring at Deanna. A slow smile spread across Geordi’s face.</p><p>“Will?”</p><p>“Wha-? Oh, yeah Geordi?”</p><p>Will’s hand fell dumbly off of Geordi’s shoulder as his eyes locked onto Deanna again.</p><p>“Geordi?” Will said. “Do you remember how I’ve been telling you about a girl in my Anthropology class?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Will nodded in Deanna’s direction.</p><p>“That’s her.” His voice was slightly shaky as he said it. </p><p>“If I didn’t know any better,” Geordi said with an even brighter grin, “I’d say you were nervous.”</p><p>Will’s head whipped toward him, and then back to Deanna, and then back to Geordi.</p><p>“Nervous?” He shifted from foot to foot. “I’m not nervous. She’s just, you know...she’s really smart. I don’t want to make an ass of myself.”</p><p>“That's gonna be tough,” Geordi teased.</p><p>Will rolled his eyes and shoved him by the arm.</p><p>Geordi turned back to Data and Worf, who were still deep in conversation.</p><p>“I know what it is like to be feared by my peers,” Data said.</p><p>Worf cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“You?”</p><p>“Yes. When I first arrived at Starfleet Academy, there were many students who feared my programming, as well as my strength.”</p><p>Worf smirked to himself.</p><p>“I do not mean to offend, but I do not find your physique threatening. You are of an average height to other humans, and you do not possess an abnormal amount of musculature.”</p><p>“Yes, but you must remember that I am an android. I do not feel physical pain or exhaustion as humans do. And though I appear to be an average size, I am in fact much heavier than most humans because of the makeup of my frame and composite parts.”</p><p>Worf’s small smile didn’t waver.</p><p>“I believe I can still lift you. With one arm, if I had to.”</p><p>Data tilted his head.</p><p>“You may attempt to do so, if you wish.”</p><p>Worf approached Data, wrapped his arms around his torso, and lifted. Sure enough, he was able to lift the android completely off of the ground. Geordi and Will laughed loudly at their antics, while Deanna and Tasha chuckled to themselves with shaking heads. </p><p>And then, very suddenly, all of their Comm badges chirped in unison. </p><p>Worf dropped Data unceremoniously to the ground. Both of them adjusted their uniforms as the others got their laughter under control. Geordi turned to Will for guidance. And thank God, Will delivered.</p><p>“Cadet Riker here,” Will said commandingly, as he tapped his Comm badge.</p><p>The others grabbed their bags in a shuffle of arms and kicked up dirt, readying themselves for transport.</p><p>“Is everyone at the Beam-up location?” A voice said from the other side.</p><p>Was it the famous Captain Picard? It didn’t sound like it. His First Officer? Perhaps. Whoever it was, they worked on a real Starship, as part of a real Starfleet crew. </p><p>Geordi could hardly contain his excitement. Nor his rising anxiety.</p><p>“Yes,” Will responded. “We’re all accounted for here.”</p><p>“We’ve locked on to your six body signatures,” the mysterious voice said. “Standby for beam up.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” they each replied, with varying degrees of fear and joy.</p><p>.             .                .                .               .                   .                  .                  .                    .          </p><p>Geordi watched the bubbles of transport energy fade with a feeling of wonder. He’d used transporters many times before; so much so that it should’ve been dull by now. But there was something about transporting to your first real assignment that made it different than transporting to a family shore leave or transporting into San Francisco for the billionth time.</p><p>He looked around the transport pad and found all five of his companions wearing the same terrified and wonderstruck expression as himself. Their student duffel bags seemed so ridiculously out of place here. Here on the Enterprise: a galaxy class Starship filled with hundreds of people, all of whom the cadets wanted to impress. </p><p>“Welcome to the Enterprise,” said the same voice from the Comm badge.</p><p>The students turned sharply to the rest of the transporter room. There stood an officer in a red uniform. It wasn’t Picard; Geordi had seen pictures of Picard. This man had dark hair, and a piercing gaze he gave each of the cadets in turn. He took a few steps forward and Geordi felt like he was under inspection. </p><p>But then the man smiled. </p><p>“My name is Commander Lee,” he said, “I’m the First Officer of the Enterprise. I’ll be your mentor for the next three weeks, so if you ever have a question or concern, you can contact me at any time. But please, don’t show up to my quarters at midnight unless it’s an emergency.”</p><p>Geordi and a few of the others chuckled, to which Lee gave them a nod.</p><p>“You laugh,” he said, “but it happens more often than you’d think. Captain Picard will arrive shortly, and then we’ll give you your assignments and assign you quarters.”</p><p>Lee looked them all over again, and then breathed out dramatically.</p><p>“Breathe! Come on, guys; we’re really not as bad as you think.”</p><p>Geordi laughed again. Oh, how nice it was to have this assignment. He’d heard horror stories of prior students with strict commanding officers. People who wanted the cadets to fail, or wanted to go on a power trip of some kind with a bunch of Academy kids. But Commander Lee seemed completely different to those awful stories. An actual person, rather than a uniform and a rank.</p><p>The door slid open and - gulp - in walked Captain Picard. But even he wasn’t as daunting as Geordi had been made to believe. He entered with a smile. And when he made eye contact with each of the cadets, he clasped his hands together.</p><p>“Welcome to the Enterprise,” he said. “As I’m sure you all know, each of you will be working with one of our departments in your field of study, and join us on our mission for the next three weeks.”</p><p>He glanced over to Lee with a knowing smile, and then back to the cadets.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re all excited to get started, so I’ll give you the mission brief right here. Then we can give you your assignments, assign your quarters, and you can spend the rest of the day how you see fit before your first day tomorrow.</p><p>“Our mission is to investigate strange energy readouts from an uncolonized planet 3 days away from Earth. You will each work with your respective teams to help us solve this mystery, and you will be graded on how well you perform your duties. Remember that this is a professional setting, and this senior assignment does have bearing on your placement after graduation.</p><p>“Commander Lee? Would you like to give them their assignments?”</p><p>Lee stepped forward, this time with his PADD held out in front of him.</p><p>“Cadet Rozhenko? Cadet Yar?”</p><p>“Yes sir?” Worf and Tasha replied in tandem. They each glanced at the other with a tiny smile.</p><p>“You will both be working with Lieutenant Sanchez, our chief of security. Cadet La Forge?”</p><p>“Here, sir,” Geordi said. He tried to set his hands behind his back, but found himself still carrying his bag. Awkwardly, he played it off as just shifting where he stood.</p><p>Lee gave him a comforting smile.</p><p>“You will work with our Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Argyle.”</p><p>Geordi nodded, and then stood at ease. Okay. Argyle. He’d never read Argyle’s work specifically, but he knew his name and he knew this ship. He could make it work.</p><p>“Cadet Soong?”</p><p>Data turned bright eyes toward Lee, who looked him over with a gentle curiosity.</p><p>“You will be working with Officer Roberts in the exobiology department.”</p><p>Geordi gave Data a smile. He loved exobiology, and now he was going to be able to do it on the Enterprise, of all places. They’d both lucked out, big time. </p><p>“Cadet Troi?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?” asked Deanna. She seemed calmer than the rest of them combined.</p><p>“You’ll be working with our ship counselor, Officer Young. And Cadet Riker?”</p><p>“That’s me, sir.” Will seemed almost as calm as Deanna, though when her eye caught his, he blushed a light shade of pink.</p><p>“You’ll be working with me. Alright, those are your work assignments. Any questions or concerns?”</p><p>Geordi and the others glanced around to each other. Suddenly they all seemed so much more mature; young Starfleet officers rather than cadets. But at the same time they looked like a bunch of bewildered and lost school children.</p><p>What a strange, strange time of contradictions.</p><p>“Alright,” Lee smiled and took another exaggerated deep breath. “Now that all of that’s over, let’s to room assignments. Riker and Rozhenko? You’ll be in Room 14, Deck 9 on the Stern side. Troi and Yar? You’ll be in Room 27, Deck 9 on the Bow side. La Forge and Soong? You’ll be in Room 13, Deck 9 on the Stern side.”</p><p>Geordi found Data’s eyes and gave him a smile.</p><p>God, how could life get better than this? Sharing a room with his boyfriend on the freaking Enterprise, where they were going to work with a crew on a real mission, in a galaxy class Starship...Geordi breathed in, pinched his arm, and blinked.</p><p>Yep, still here. This was real life.</p><p>And God, what a life it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p><p>“This is absolutely...gorgeous,” Geordi breathed, turning circles around himself as he took in the size of the Engineering department.</p><p>He’d seen places like this before. Of course he had; he was raised on Starships. But that was back when a tour through the Engineering department was a field trip. Sitting on his father’s shoulders or holding his mother’s hand, his parade through the department would delight the Ensigns and Commanders working at their stations. Sometimes they’d let him play with the nonessential computers while his parents spoke to them about important matters. At the end of the tour, they’d all pat his head and tell him that ‘someday’ maybe he’d work on a ship of his own.</p><p>And now, someday had arrived.</p><p>If he were being honest, it wasn’t the dream he’d always imagined. Geordi thought that as soon as he arrived on a ship, he’d feel like he belonged. But really he just felt...taller. Maybe a little more knowledgeable; a little more mature. Beside that, he was just that same little kid waiting for someone to give him a tour. </p><p>Hell, part of him wanted to be holding his mother’s hand again. </p><p>The worst of it was the attitude of the others in the room. As his eyes glistened in wonder, a few of the ensigns chuckled amongst themselves, like this was all some sort of a joke. When he made the mistake of stumbling into the central console, even the officers joined in the laughter. </p><p>Maybe he did still look like a little kid, lost on a Starship that was still too big for him. But did they have to laugh like that? He wasn’t a child, and he wasn’t their fresh meat to bully. He was the top of his engineering class, and-</p><p>“Alright,” a man said, as he entered from the room containing the warp core. “Leave the kid alone.”</p><p>Geordi took a breath and gave the new man a grateful smile. </p><p>“Lieutenant Commander Argyle,” the man said, offering his hand. “I’ll be your commanding officer for the next few weeks.”</p><p>“Sounds great,” Geordi said. Then winced. Did Starfleet officers say ‘sounds great’? All of a sudden he couldn’t remember. He straightened himself up and cleared his throat, just to be sure. “I look forward to working with you.”</p><p>Argyle smiled. The twinkle in his eye reminded Geordi of old pictures of Santa Claus. The thought was a calming one, even if it was juvenile. So Geordi allowed himself to hold onto it.</p><p>“Come on,” Argyle said with a gesturing hand. “I’ll show you around.</p><p>.              .                     .                       .                         .                     .                   .</p><p>“Data, it was amazing!” Geordi gasped, leaning almost his whole body weight on the counter.</p><p>The bar - Ten Forward, someone had called it - was packed with people from all over the ship. The first and second officer sat at the front-most table, examining notes and trading murmurs no one else could quite hear. At another table was the ship’s doctor, Beverly Crusher, speaking to Deanna. God, she was already rubbing elbows with the senior crew. None of the rest of them had a chance competing with her. </p><p>But the only one on Geordi’s mind was the boy sitting beside him: Data, listening intently to all of his ramblings.</p><p>“The warp core is beautiful, D; you have to check it out! It makes this glow that fills up the whole room it’s in. And when you look at it...I don’t know. It’s like you can see how powerful it is.”</p><p>“I will make sure to visit the Engineering Department,” Data said. His voice was rather monotone. More than usual, in fact. Paired with his glazed eyes, his attitude was more than a little strange.</p><p>“Are you okay?” asked Geordi. “You seem a little down tonight.”</p><p>It had been a long time now since Data had installed his emotion chip. He’d adjusted, a slow and arduous process. He’d experienced ups and downs that made Geordi smile and cry at the memory of them. But what helped them through was that they’d always gone through things together, as a team. </p><p>That was going to be the toughest part of this year; saying goodbye to working together, both professionally and personally.</p><p>“I do not know if I am being fair,” Data said suddenly, as if speaking only half of a conversation .</p><p>Geordi set his hand on Data’s and squeezed their fingers together.</p><p>“Start at the beginning,” said Geordi. “Maybe I can help.”</p><p>Data’s eyes flickered back and forth, but he ultimately nodded in assent. </p><p>“My commanding officer, Officer Roberts, makes me feel...uneasy.” </p><p>Geordi sat up in his seat. Okay, suddenly this seemed a bit more serious than he was expecting. He had thought Data was about to lament a boring project he had to do, or say he had space sickness or maybe that he missed San Francisco. But feeling weirded out by his commanding officer? That wasn’t good.</p><p>“Do you want to talk to the counselor? Or Commander Lee? I’m sure he could find you a new placement.”</p><p>Data shook his head.</p><p>“I do not wish to cause alarm,” he said. “It is likely that my sensor alarms are overactive, because of the new environment. Officer Roberts merely reminds me of...certain individuals.”</p><p>Geordi took a slow breath to calm his own nerves. He would be useless to Data if he lost his cool, and he was already getting dangerously close to doing so.</p><p>“Bullies?” </p><p>Data and Geordi had faced their fair share of bullies. Oh, that was certain. But all of that was supposed to be behind them. This was Starfleet, after all. Bullies were supposed to be vetted out before they reached the rank of Officer. </p><p>“As I said,” Data remarked, dodging Geordi’s question with expert ease, “it is only a perception. My imagination program must be running higher than usual. I will run a diagnostic tonight.”</p><p>“But what set off these feelings?” Geordi asked, squeezing Data’s hand again. He wasn’t letting Data off so easy; not when Data had felt bad enough to tell him about it. “Come on, D; you’re worrying me.”</p><p>Data’s eyes shined brightly, which made Geordi almost guilty for admitting his concern. But then he frowned, and finally relented some more information.</p><p>“When I first met Officer Roberts, he inquired as to what I was and who designed me. This is not a strange question and I have been asked it many times before. However, the tone in which he said it was one usually associated with disgust...no, something less serious than disgust…”</p><p>“Data,” Geordi cut in. He turned in his seat so that he faced Data directly. “You don’t have to be polite right now.”</p><p>Data nodded, rubbing his forefinger against his thumb.</p><p>“We worked normally for most of the day. But as I was examining a sample under a microscope, he suddenly inquired as to why I was interested in exobiology. Again, this was not a strange question. However, once I had described my desire to learn about organic creatures and discover information about other lifeforms, he laughed. It was not a kind laugh, or at least I do not believe that it was. He then made a comment about how humorous it was for a ‘machine’ to be so curious about ‘life’...” Data stopped speaking, but Geordi knew he wasn’t finished yet. They met eyes as Data seemed to debate whether he should continue. Prodded on by Geordi’s silence, he did.</p><p>“The thing that impacted me the most was a comment he made. He said that he was a lifeform who ‘certainly wasn’t interested in anything machine’. It would not strike me as odd, but given our previous conversation, it seemed...rather pointed. Do you agree?”</p><p>Geordi nodded fervently.</p><p>“Data, you should talk to Commander Lee about this,” he said. “He’s right over there.”</p><p>Data’s frown intensified. He glanced to Commander Lee, and then back to Geordi.</p><p>“I can not make a complaint without due cause.” At Geordi’s exasperated sigh, he tilted his head. “I enjoy working in the exobiology lab, and I do not wish to sacrifice my place because of a...I believe you refer to it as a ‘gut feeling’. It is highly probable that my sensors are more reactive than usual, which is what is causing my paranoia.”</p><p>“What if it’s not paranoia, Data? What if the guy is a bully?”</p><p>“Then I will gather evidence to prove his guilt,” Data said. “But I will not damage a Starfleet officer’s career because of assumptions I have made about his character.”</p><p>Geordi opened his mouth to respond, but Data raised his hand and his eyebrows to stop him.</p><p>“I would like to discuss something else now, Geordi.” Data held his piercing gaze for another moment, and then relaxed back into his seat. “I apologize for causing you such distress.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Geordi said with a shake of the head. He wanted to say so much more. But Data didn’t want to hear it, and honestly he didn’t want to get into it again either. So he sighed, and he forced as much of a smile as he could. “Do you want a milkshake?”</p><p>Data’s frown was replaced with such a smile that Geordi was almost able to place their whole conversation out of his head.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>.             .                .                  .                   .                  .                    .                   .                  .</p><p>Geordi took a big sip from his side of the milkshake (the green bendy straw, as opposed to Data’s curly orange one) and tasted strawberry and vanilla. It was cold on his tongue, and creamy all the way down. He even let out a loud sigh of ‘ah!’ as he swallowed. Ah, the wonders of a good milkshake. And the miracle of tasting one while you looked out the window and saw outer space sitting just outside.</p><p>“Me and you, on an alien planet, tomorrow,” Geordi said. </p><p>They’d gotten the message on their PADDs five minutes ago and he still couldn’t believe it. It sounded like a strange and wonderful sort of date; he and his beloved on a new world. With Worf and a few members of the Enterprise crew, of course. But still...and alien world. </p><p>Geordi had been on other planets before. Loads of times, actually. But not as a Cadet. Not on a mission. And certainly not with Data. </p><p>“It will be thrilling,” Data said, nodding his head rapidly. Geordi couldn’t tell if it was because of the nerves or the coldness of the milkshake, but either way it made him smile. “I have never been on an alien planet.”</p><p>“Never?”</p><p>Data shook his head and set the milkshake back on the counter.</p><p>“Although I was born on Omicron Theta, I have no recollection of it. Earth is the only world I know.”</p><p>Geordi smiled. For once, he actually knew more about something than Data. A Starfleet thing; not just a human colloquialism or form of humor. </p><p>“You’re gonna love it. My mom always leads missions herself because she says they’re so interesting.”</p><p>Data smiled, his eyes alight with wonder. He looked so young, then. And, God, so beautiful.</p><p>Geordi kissed him right there, unable to stop himself. It tasted like the brilliant milkshake, but better. Until, of course, Geordi remembered that he was sitting in a very public place on a very professional ship on a very important senior year mission. </p><p>He pulled away with a nervous chuckle and disappeared back into his milkshake. Maybe if he numbed his face, he could keep himself from kissing his boyfriend in front of his superior officers.</p><p>“You better be careful what you wish for,” a voice said suddenly. </p><p>Geordi’s head whipped around to find a woman behind the counter. She was pretending to wipe a spilled drink off of the counter, but somehow Geordi knew that she’d never spilled a drink in her life. Her eyes twinkled, hiding vast secrets, as she looked up at him.</p><p>“Missions around here don’t usually go to plan.”</p><p>Geordi and Data shared a look, and then slowly turned back to the mysterious woman.</p><p>“Guinan,” she said with an extended hand. </p><p>“Geordi.” Her grip was stronger than Data’s, though she seemed much, much older. Not because of the way she looked or acted. It was something about her aura; her demeanor; her eyes. “What do you mean missions don’t usually go to plan?”</p><p>“I mean,” Guinan said, bouncing her mischievous grin from Geordi to Data, “if all you learn on this mission is some technical know-how, you haven’t really experienced the Enterprise at all.”</p><p>With that, she disappeared to the other side of the counter. Geordi watched her for a long moment, thinking about her words. He’d always known that this mission would be an adventure. But already, he felt he was in over his head. But then again, maybe that was the test? To drive them to their limits and see how they handled it? Give them emotional troubles as well as mysteries as well as a mission to keep in control? </p><p>Geordi shook his head and took another sip of his milkshake. A nose bumped his own as Data joined him, and they laughed. Two boys, terrified of the future, sharing one last drink before their first mission.</p><p>And just for a moment, Geordi let himself be that terrified boy again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four</p><p>All morning, the buzz of excitement coursed through Geordi’s veins. Will, Deanna, and Tasha were already on the planet. A real planet! A real mission! And his classmates were down there! And he and Data would be down there in a matter of hours!</p><p>The thrill of it all made it impossible to stay seated. Oh, he tried. He sat in Ten Forward trying to finish his orange juice. But he kept bouncing around. Even his riveting conversation with Data about the Warp Core wasn’t enough to hold him down. Then he tried to sit in a Rec Room they managed to find. But he couldn’t focus on their game of 3-d chess; not at a time like this! </p><p>So now he was trying to relax by pacing up and down in front of the Transporter Room door. This exercise was proving even less helpful than the rest of the morning’s activities.</p><p>“I don’t know how you’re so calm about all this,” Geordi said, rubbing his hands together more than an evil mastermind from an old movie. </p><p>Data tilted his head, watching Geordi pace in front of him for a third rotation.</p><p>“I have spent many hours attempting to understand my emotions, and gain control of them,” he said. “Perhaps you would benefit by studying Vulcan meditation. I have found it rewarding in many respects.”</p><p>Geordi paused only for long enough to give Data a look.</p><p>“The book of Vulcan meditation is 400 pages long. Not all of us can read it in under five minutes.”</p><p>Geordi flashed him a smile so he’d know he was joking. Data returned the smile, which made Geordi’s heart beat even faster than it already was. </p><p>(Only Data could do that: increase his heart rate without a word).</p><p>Geordi was about to say something else, another quip about how nervous and excited he was, but then he heard a sound from the other side of the wall. He and Data looked at each other with eyebrows raised to the tops of their foreheads.</p><p>“That was a transporter beam,” Geordi stated, as if Data didn’t know. “The others must be back.”</p><p>Sure enough, the door swooshed open a minute later. Out came Tasha, then Deanna, then Will, all wearing bright smiles and a layer of alien dirt. They smelled of sweat and the outdoors; in a good way, of course. A job done well and well-done.</p><p>“How was it?” Geordi jumped in front of them before they had a chance to leave.</p><p>Oh, he had to know! He and Data still had an hour to wait before their ground mission. He couldn’t wait a moment longer to know what it was like; really like, not just in terms of logistics. What did the air taste like, when you were in a Starfleet uniform, on a Starfleet mission? How did it feel to hold a Tricorder and know that your readings would be logged for use in all sorts of amazing studies throughout the Federation? </p><p>Will’s smile glistened from behind his dustied, dirtied face.</p><p>“Geordi, it was amazing. You’re gonna love it.”</p><p>“What’s the planet like?”</p><p>“It’s uninhabited,” Tasha chimed in. She seemed happier than usual; presumably because of the same excitement that Geordi was feeling. “So it’s mostly rocks and dust. But the sky is gorgeous. And there are mountains a few miles from the beam-in location. Probably cave systems, too.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Geordi breathed. He turned to Data and found him enraptured by the conversation, his eyes wide and jaw slack. “Excited, Data?”</p><p>Data nodded fervently. Geordi was almost afraid he’d break something in his neck unit.</p><p>“As I mentioned previously, I have never been on an alien planet before,” he said, then smiled his sweet little smile. “I believe it will be a memorable experience.”</p><p>Deanna looked at Data curiously as he spoke, and then tilted her head.</p><p>“I can’t read your emotions,” she said. “I thought...nevermind.”</p><p>Data nodded with a knowing look, as if he had heard something she hadn’t said.</p><p>“You thought that I could not feel emotions; because I am an android.” When Deanna looked about to argue or apologize, Data cut her off with a smile. “It is understandable. I did not believe I had the capacity to feel emotions either, at first. Geordi...assisted me in that endeavor.”</p><p>Toward the end of his explanation, Data’s face increased 1.3 degrees in temperature. Geordi believed he only noticed because of his VISOR, so he made sure not to let the others know. He wasn’t embarrassed by their relationship, nor did he think that Data should be. But talking about it to people they didn’t know well did still cause anxiety, in both of them. And Geordi wasn’t about to make it any more awkward for his boyfriend.</p><p>So, he changed the subject.</p><p>“We should all have some soda. To celebrate,” Geordi proposed, casting his gaze across each of his classmates. “I’ll go get Worf, too. We can make it a whole party.”</p><p>Tasha looked askance, as Deanna and Will looked to each other.</p><p>“Actually, Geordi,” Will said with a grimace. “Deanna and I were planning on visiting the arboretum. It’ll be nice to see some living things after all of the rocks and dirt this morning.”</p><p>Geordi raised his hands in defeat. “That’s totally fine. Tasha, you in?”</p><p>Tasha put on the same grimace as Will. </p><p>“I was going to run to the Holodeck. There are some really cool training exercises in there, and I don’t want to miss my chance to use them.”</p><p>Geordi waved off his disappointment.</p><p>“We’ll all get together one of these days. See you later.”</p><p>They each exchanged a goodbye, and left Geordi and Data waiting, once again, in the hallway outside of the Transporter Room. Geordi leaned against the wall, bouncing himself off of it every five seconds, as Data stared at the ceiling calculating the width of the spaces between sheets of metal. Though they must have seemed relaxed to outsiders, that could not be further from the truth. Geordi, at least, knew that his heart was pounding twice as fast as usual. And he could only guess that, if he pried enough to check, Data’s artificial heart would be doing the same.</p><p>.              .                  .                    .                  .                  .                  .                 .                    .</p><p>The feeling in Geordi’s chest as he stepped onto the Transporter Pad was one he had never enjoyed. It felt like there was a knot in his stomach, ants crawling up his leg, and a fog in his brain thicker than the one that crept over the Golden Gate Bridge every morning. He’d felt this before; he supposed everyone did at some time or another. He’d felt it when he first told Data how he felt, and when he first had to go onstage for an Engineering award in high school. </p><p>Dread, and excitement, rolled into one nauseating package.</p><p>He looked over and found Worf standing at attention already. He looked the perfect Starfleet cadet, arms at a ninety degree angle to the floor, head held high, chest out. Geordi’s eye landed on his phaser…</p><p>His phaser! Ah, there it was; attached to his belt. He’d nearly had a heart attack there, thinking he’d forgotten the little device. They’d been given low-level phasers, seeing as they were still in training. On its highest setting, this thing could only knock someone out. Even so, it felt a terrifying power to have attached to himself. Geordi breathed out, and put the phaser in the back of his mind; only for emergencies.</p><p>Just to be sure, he felt around and found his Tricorder. It was also attached to his belt. He felt like a real Starfleet officer, then. Like he could take on the world - any world, for that matter - and come back (in one piece) with information and data to share.</p><p>Data!</p><p>Just before the Transporter Chief had the chance to beam them down, Geordi turned the other way and found Data. He looked as much the Starfleet Cadet as Worf did; all ninety degree angles and professionalism. But as Geordi gazed at him, somewhat awestruck, Data’s eye flickered and met his VISOR.</p><p>He smiled, that same small smile.</p><p>And then the world turned into a bubbling, whirling place as the Transporter Beam overtook Geordi’s body.</p><p>.          .             .               .                .               .                 .                  .             .                  .</p><p>When they landed, they were greeted by Officer Roberts, the head of the exobiology department. Geordi immediately looked to Data, whose jaw was clenched shut. But he didn’t have the opportunity or the time to ask if he was okay. Roberts was already turning his wide blue eyes on each of them in turn.</p><p>“I’m going to lay some ground rules, before you get started on your survey,” he explained, pulling out a PADD and scrolling through something Geordi couldn’t see without switching to a different setting in his VISOR. (And honestly, he was too afraid to do that in Roberts’ presence, with everything Data had said about him).</p><p>But even with the fear that the man already invoked in him, Geordi hazarded to look away from him and inspect the planet they’d landed on. Tasha was right in that the sky was gorgeous; it shined a deep purple color that made it look almost dark, though it was only the early afternoon. The purple contrasted very nicely with the gray rocks that filled the land. And in the distance, there were those mountains; looming and beckoning.</p><p>Geordi turned abruptly back to Roberts, realizing that he was talking again.</p><p>“Remember that this is a real Starfleet mission,” he said, looking them each in the eye. “This isn’t some kind of a dress rehearsal. If you need assistance, use your Comm Badge or use your Tricorder to send an alert to us. If all else fails, use your phasers. You won’t hurt anything with those, but you can save your life in the right situation.”</p><p>Geordi nodded, as did Data and Worf.</p><p>Roberts focused on his PADD for a moment, and then looked back up to the three of them.</p><p>“Cadet Rozhenko, you’ll be working over there,” he vaguely gestured to the left, “with the perimeter team. “Lieutenant Sanchez will give you further instructions.”</p><p>“Aye,” Worf said with a sharp nod, and started off in the direction he was told. </p><p>Geordi watched him go with growing anxiety. He’d imagined...well, he’d hoped that they could stick together, just for now. Form some little team, and stay out of the adults’ way? But, he guessed, at this point they were almost considered adults. Almost ensigns. So maybe it was best to learn to carry out their duties alone.</p><p>“Cadet La Forge, you’re going to be with the engineers today, over by that contraption they’re putting together over there.”</p><p>Geordi followed his pointed finger to a group of engineers surrounding a giant metal object. Ah, thank God, he knew some of them. He’d actually made decent conversation with one of them yesterday, when he was working his first shift. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>“Aye, sir,” he said, and left with one last glance to Data. He sent a smile of encouragement, hoping that maybe Roberts would be nicer to him today.</p><p>The walk over to the engineers covered at least 20 meters of alien ground. Geordi glanced left and right, and then made a decision. He whipped out his Tricorder with a young boy’s enthusiasm. </p><p>When would he next have the chance to study an alien world like this? On the ground, Tricorder in hand, surveying the planet? The engineers could wait an extra moment.</p><p>“Not quite an M-class planet,” he murmured to himself. “But the temperature is about the same as Earth. Gravity is slightly weaker.”</p><p>Geordi hopped up and down to test this effect. Sure enough, he stayed in the air slightly longer than he would on Earth. He grinned to himself. Ah, this felt good. This felt right. Like this was...his destiny, or something like that. He didn’t usually believe in that kind of thing, but this was one of those rare times. </p><p>A sudden blip across his Tricorder made him freeze where he stood.</p><p>What the…?</p><p>He turned around himself in the direction of the blip. Something crossed his VISOR, for just a second. And then it, too, disappeared. As quickly as the blip on his Tricorder had gone, so did whatever hot-blooded thing had gone from his VISOR.</p><p>“Er, Officer Roberts?!” Geordi called, heading back over to him and Data. “I think I just saw something.”</p><p>Roberts’ eyes grew even wider for a second, and then deflated again. He looked about to say one thing, and then started again.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Cadet. We’ve been getting blips all morning. You go work with the engineers.”</p><p>Geordi nodded, pursing his lips in a way he knew Data understood. They met each other’s gazes, and then he forced himself away again. He stashed the Tricorder away and joined up with the engineers, trying to put the matter out of his mind.</p><p>But still, it lingered.</p><p>“Hello Geordi,” Ensign Paula Cootz greeted him with a smile. “We’re building a radiofrequency detector. We haven’t been able to detect where exactly the initial signal came from; we just know it’s in this general region of the planet’s surface.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Geordi murmured with a growing smile. Alright, not his most professional entrance line, but it was all he could think of. Half of his mind was still on the strange Tricorder blip and the other was still shocked to be here at all.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “What can I do to help?”</p><p>Paula looked at him with a form of amusement, and then handed him a wire to connect.</p><p>“You can start with this.”</p><p>.            .               .                .              .                .                 .                  .                    .              .</p><p>Most of the mission went smoothly. Geordi worked with the engineers, Worf scanned the perimeter with the security team, and Data pored over his Tricorder with Officer Roberts. The planet was quiet, no one was hurt or attacked or any number of other things that could happen on a Starfleet mission.</p><p>And then Geordi’s VISOR bleeped at him again. </p><p>It was something small, but whatever it was registered as a threat. He spun around from the RF detector he was working on, turning his head from left to right in rapid succession. What on Earth - or whatever planet this was - was going on? </p><p>Geordi slowly took back control of his breath, seeing as the thing had disappeared again. And then he found Data, scanning the ground just a few meters away. </p><p>“Data,” he whispered, casting a quick glance around for Roberts or one of the other superior officers. “Data!”</p><p>“Yes, Geordi?” Data righted himself, Tricorder still in hand. For a second, Geordi was distracted by the sheen of sweat glistening from his forehead. Had he really designed a program to make himself look as fatigued as a human, just for this mission? That was kind of adorable.</p><p>Geordi shook his head out.</p><p>“I saw something,” he said. “Something small; like a rodent. It appeared and then disappeared just as quickly.”</p><p>Data took him at his word, whirring his Tricorder around the space.</p><p>“I am picking up traces of footprints in this region, but they are fading quickly. This soil does not retain imprints for very long.” He met Geordi’s gaze with a determined eye. “I will continue to scan for these imprints.</p><p>Geordi nodded. “I just thought you oughta know.”</p><p>As soon as he said it, he sensed a shadow fall over him. He knew who its owner was without looking. </p><p>“Thought he ought to know what, Cadet La Forge?” Officer Roberts’ voice snarled from above.</p><p>The guy was pretty tall, now that Geordi thought about it. If Geordi’s vision could see the blue uniform, it surely would’ve looked like the entire Pacific Ocean was looming over him, like a tidal wave.</p><p>At this moment, Geordi wished he were being swallowed by a tidal wave. It would beat standing here, with Roberts eyes boring into his VISOR; the same color as his blue exobiology uniform.</p><p>“I saw the blip again, sir,” Geordi finally choked out. “I figured Data should know about it, since he was looking around this area.”</p><p>“Data is not the exobiology officer here, La Forge. When you discover something, you are to report to myself or your own superior officer. Is that clear?”</p><p>Geordi nodded. He thought his heart was beating fast before...now it was practically galloping into his throat; out of his chest. His legs were made of gelatin. A gust of wind would’ve knocked him down right now, if it had the desire to. </p><p>“Aye, sir,” Geordi said. He almost did an old-fashioned salute but decided against it at the last second. Roberts probably would’ve seen it as sarcastic.</p><p>He wouldn’t exactly be wrong.</p><p>As soon as the ‘exobiology officer’ was gone again, Geordi let out the long breath he’d been holding. He met Data’s eyes, which were filled with that same fear they’d held yesterday in Ten Forward. The fear of Roberts.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Data asked, stepping toward Geordi.</p><p>“I’m fine, D.” Geordi gave a good glare to the back of Roberts’ head. “Just fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p><p>Ten Forward had become a quick favorite among the cadets, Geordi included. There was something about it that just felt...human. This was the only place on the entire Enterprise that always felt alive and full of good humor. People weren’t their ranks in here; they were just, well, people. People who threw their drinks back, ate food from all over the galaxy, and challenged each other to arm wrestling matches and card games. </p><p>Sitting here with Will by his side at the bar, Geordi could pretend that he was back on Earth. Back at Starfleet Academy. A teenager again.</p><p>“Do you want some more Vulcan root beer?” Geordi asked, as he sipped on his own apple cider.</p><p>Will responded with a smile and a roll of the eyes.</p><p>“Logic and fun don’t go together,” he said. His teeth set into a grimace as he forced himself to swallow the last of his drink. “You should be more adventurous, though, Geordi. The academy doesn’t have nearly the selection that the Enterprise does. It could be a long time before you get to try this stuff again.”</p><p>“Stuff like Vulcan root beer?” Geordi said with a raised brow. “I think I’ll stick with the classics this trip. I’m queasy enough as it is without stuffing my face with Klingon gagh or Ferengi bugs.”</p><p>“You nervous about the mission?” Will asked with a smirk, then turned to the man working behind the counter. “Can I have a glass of water, please?”</p><p>“Well,” Geordi said, “yeah, I am a little nervous.”</p><p>Will shrugged.</p><p>“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m a little nervous, too. Just don’t tell anyone else that.”</p><p>He flashed his grin in Geordi’s direction, and then to the man who handed him his water. But the longer he stared at Geordi, the more he seemed to realize that something was off. Geordi guessed he wasn’t hiding it very well, what with his pursed lips and his foot constantly tapping a rhythm against the footrest of his barstool.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Will asked. He lowered his voice when he asked it, and took on his more serious tone. </p><p>Geordi sighed, leaning back and then forward again. There were so many things running through his mind. But not all of them were things he necessarily wanted to talk about. Not yet. Not without evidence.</p><p>“It’s probably nothing,” he said.</p><p>Will’s eyes pierced right through his VISOR.</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>Geordi turned slowly to meet his gaze, and found his defenses crumbling. He knew he could talk to Will about anything; he knew he could trust Will with his most private information if he needed to. But he just hated to need to.</p><p>“Lately…” Geordi paused again, stuttering in his speech every time he tried explaining. “It’s just...you know Officer Roberts?”</p><p>Geordi scanned the room really quickly, but didn’t see any of the exobiology officers. Anyway, Data was off working with Roberts. So logically, Roberts couldn’t be nipping into Ten Forward for a drink right now.</p><p>That thought did little to calm Geordi’s frayed nerves.</p><p>“I don’t know him well,” Will replied. “I only met him once. Why?”</p><p>“He’s...I don’t know. He made Data feel singled out the first day. And then the other day, on our mission, he got mad at me for going to Data instead of him when I found something. See," he sighed, "it all seems totally normal, when I say it out loud. Maybe I’m just paranoid…”</p><p>“But it didn’t feel normal?” Will cut in.</p><p>Geordi paused for a moment, and then shook his head.</p><p>“No, it didn’t. He just seems like he’s...hiding something. Or has some personal problem with androids. Data said that Roberts seems to ‘prefer’ biological life, or something like that.”</p><p>Will frowned deeply. If anything could get Will Riker angry, it was bullies. Especially bullies whose target was Data. Geordi loved him for it; loved having someone on his and Data’s side through all of their tribulations. </p><p>“Did you tell Commander Lee any of this?”</p><p>Geordi scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“Well, no. We don’t really have much to go on. Like I said, what if we’re reading into this? Then we’ll cause a big scene during our senior mission, make a Starfleet Officer never want to work with us again, and probably ruin our chances of getting a good placement when we graduate.” Geordi sighed so heavily it shook his shoulders. “I don’t want that to happen to Data. Or to me, if I’m honest.”</p><p>Will watched him for another moment. He chewed his bottom lip, and then took a big gulp of water. He looked about to say something, but Geordi held up a hand.</p><p>“Look,” he said with a forced smile, “forget about it. I’m probably just on edge. I’ll let you know if anything really happens.”</p><p>Will didn’t seem satisfied, but he nodded along anyway. That was enough to make Geordi’s smile real.</p><p>“Now,” Geordi said, “I never got to ask...how was your date with Deanna?”</p><p>Will’s face blushed a deep pink color. He took a moment to sip his water again, and then he took another moment. Geordi’s grin widened the entire time.</p><p>“It was...not the best,” Will admitted. “But we did have a lot of fun...before she threw her drink in my face.”</p><p>“She what?!” Geordi guffawed, his eyebrows rising high on his forehead.</p><p>Will tilted his head back and forth.</p><p>“I replicated us some sparkling wine while we were in the arboretum. I thought it’d be nice, you know? And....then I made a comment about her empathic abilities while my mind was a bit addled. I don’t know what she saw when she read my mind, but it wasn’t good. Next thing I know, I’m covered in sparkling wine and she’s halfway out of the arboretum.”</p><p>Geordi shook his head with a wince. Will leaned in closer to him, his expression pitiful.</p><p>“I don’t know how you and Data do it. You guys always just...connect.”</p><p>Geordi laughed again.</p><p>“Are you really coming to me for romantic advice? Let me make a holo-image so I’ll always remember this momentous day.”</p><p>Will rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. When his eye landed somewhere behind Geordi’s head, though, the smile faded.</p><p>“Looks like someone had a bad day,” Will murmured.</p><p>Geordi spun around to find Worf entering Ten Forward. Now, Worf never exactly looked ‘happy’. He didn’t smile often; not at all in Geordi’s presence so far on this trek. But today he looked especially unhappy. As he sat at the bar, his arm hit the counter with such a force that left all of the drinks shaking. </p><p>“One synthehol,” Worf ordered, loud enough for half the room to hear.</p><p>The man behind the counter slid him his drink without hesitation. Once it was in his grasp, Worf downed half of it in one large gulp. He then slammed the glass down and growled. When he turned his angered expression toward him, Geordi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand at attention.</p><p>“Is this what passes for alcohol in the Federation?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Geordi said with a frown. </p><p>Will, sitting behind him, leaned forward so that he could see Worf three seats away.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Will asked.</p><p>Geordi found it amusing that Will was acting as everyone’s counselor tonight. Especially after his horrible date with the actual counselor around here. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Worf said simply, throwing back his synthehol once more. He grit his teeth, and then finished the rest of it. “I had an encounter with one of the officers in the exobiology department. He seemed to find me annoyingly ‘interesting’.”</p><p>Worf shook his head, and then silently ordered more synthehol. As it poured into his glass, he turned to Will and Geordi.</p><p>“He found it necessary to mention the Federation-Klingon War, and how ‘lucky’ he was to meet the first Klingon Starfleet student. He even had the audacity to ask me to come to his office so he could run a scan on me.” Worf shook his head again. “I will not be treated as a scientist’s laboratory rodent.”</p><p>“The officer,” Geordi said, feeling that sinking feeling in his gut again, “was it Roberts?”</p><p>Worf nodded.</p><p>“He seems...most perturbing,” Worf said with a growl.</p><p>Geordi tilted his head to the side with a deep exhale.</p><p>“You can say that again.”</p><p>Then Worf did something odd. He took a deep breath, and shrugged. Afterward, he appeared smaller somehow. Not weaker; no. Worf could never be seen as weak. But he seemed to be letting his guard down, at last.</p><p>“I am more than a little used to it. He is not the first to treat me as an outlier.”</p><p>Geordi stared at his drink for a minute. There was something sad in Worf’s words. Something that reached deep, deep down.</p><p>“I don't know if it'll mean anything,” Geordi said, reaching out a hand, “But we don’t see you as an outlier. We just see you as...Worf. I mean, it's cool that you're the first Klingon in Starfleet and everything; like how Data's the first android. But that's not who you are. That's just one of your accomplishments.”</p><p>Worf looked up slowly. His eyes fell on Geordi’s VISOR and stayed there for a long moment. And then he smiled; that smile that was even rarer than Data’s.</p><p>Worf took Geordi’s extended hand and shook it. </p><p>“Thank you, La Forge. And Riker.”</p><p>“Geordi,” Geordi said, “and Will.”</p><p>Recognition shined in Worf’s eyes as they passed from Geordi to Will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six</p><p>“So you’ve never been on a Holodeck?” Geordi asked, as he and Data rounded the corner.</p><p>He’d memorized the schematics of this ship long ago; back when he was a bored and lonely first year Cadet. It was like walking through a place he’d always lived. His VISOR helped, too. It read the materials in the metals; gave life sign readings; helped him avoid tripping over the odd shipping container or toolbox that lay strewn on the floors as officers worked. </p><p>Luckily for himself and Data, today was their day off.</p><p>“I have been on the Student Holodeck at the Academy,” Data said.</p><p>Geordi shook his head with an amused smile.</p><p>“That doesn’t count. There are too many restrictions there. A real Holodeck is...well, you’ll see in a minute.”</p><p>They rounded yet another corner, waving to Tasha as they passed her by. She was covered in a layer of sweat, her sleeves a tattered mess. But she was smiling.</p><p>“Hey Geordi. Data,” she gasped, as she tried to gain control of her rapid breathing. “Just making use of the Holodeck again. Worf and I are going to spar tomorrow night. Do you want to come watch?”</p><p>“I can’t miss that,” Geordi replied. </p><p>“I would also enjoy watching your training,” Data said. “You are both much more skilled in combat than I am.”</p><p>“Aw, thanks Data.” Tasha patted him on the arm, and then went off down the hallway.</p><p>Geordi watched her go for a moment, and then led Data toward the Holodeck again.</p><p>.              .                   .                   .                   .                     .                    .                  .             .</p><p>“Okay, so you just have to tell the computer whatever you want it to do,” Geordi explained.</p><p>The Holodeck was a grid of yellow lines surrounding their seemingly small forms standing by the arching metal door. Geordi had seen it many times before. So he watched Data instead.</p><p>“Computer,” Data said, scanning his wide eyes around the room; mesmerized. “‘Whatever you want it to do’.”</p><p>“Unable to translate instruction,” the computer quipped back.</p><p>Geordi chuckled to himself, latching a hand onto Data’s arm.</p><p>“No, no, I meant...tell the computer where you want to go; what you want to see.” Geordi changed the words he emphasized to make it clearer as to what Data was supposed to do. “Then it’ll take that instruction, and build a world out of it.”</p><p>“Ah,” Data said. “Computer, generate the Starfleet Academy Commons, near the Sycamore tree.”</p><p>Geordi turned a surprised expression toward Data as the computer obeyed his instructions. Suddenly they were surrounded by the Commons; the San Francisco Bay; the Golden Gate Bridge; the Sycamore tree.</p><p>“What made you choose this place?” asked Geordi.</p><p>Data blushed, very slightly, and then smiled an even slighter smile.</p><p>“It is my favorite location to spend time with you.”</p><p>Wow. Here Geordi was trying to be the king of romance, and Data was one-upping him already. Not to say he was disappointed by that. It actually made tonight even better than he’d expected.</p><p>“You’ve been hanging out with Will too much; you’re getting all sappy on me,” Geordi joked. “But to be honest, I’m kind of into it.”</p><p>He took hold of Data’s face between both of his hands, leaned up on tip-toe, and placed a kiss on Data’s lips. It was one of their shorter ones; just long enough to set Geordi’s heart skipping beats. But it was enough.</p><p>“Geordi,” Data said, as Geordi relaxed away from him. “How much experience do you have on Holodecks? Are the safety protocols reliable?”</p><p>Geordi took hold of Data’s hand and walked him toward their tree. Ah, their old spot. It almost hurt to be here, but to not really be here. Like seeing a picture of a home you can’t go back to. Not yet, at least.</p><p>“I’ve only ever been on Holodecks with my family. Vacations, holidays, that sort of thing. But,” Geordi paused, turning back to Data with a smile. “I don’t really want to talk about them right now.”</p><p>“No?” Data’s brows furrowed together.</p><p>Geordi shook his head, but kept that smile on his face. Softened the smile to make it less boyish. </p><p>“No,” he repeated. “Right now, I’m thinking of something a little more...romantic.”</p><p>Geordi’s grin widened. </p><p>Okay. Here was the moment. The thing he’d practiced (yes, he’d practiced this in their quarters while Data was out on duty. Yes, he was a bit embarrassed by that fact). </p><p>“Computer,” Geordi said, swallowing his shaky nerves. “Activate Program La Forge - 1C.”</p><p>The room began filtering around them. Pixels changed and warped and shifted into new colors. Objects moved, or disappeared altogether. The sky itself disappeared. </p><p>And suddenly, Geordi and Data found themselves standing on the surface of the moon - the Earth’s moon, specifically - looking out at the Earth in the distance. </p><p>“I programmed the gravity so we wouldn’t float away,” Geordi explained, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked around. Everything had to be perfect. He’d checked and rechecked it a dozen times over the last few days. But still, he was anxious that something would go wrong. Some kind of a glitch that would throw off his entire evening.</p><p>Luckily, so far, it seemed that his evening was running smoothly.</p><p>“Have you ever seen that picture, ‘Earthrise’?” Geordi asked. </p><p>A table with two chairs suddenly appeared in front of them, on a miraculously flat portion of the lunar surface. Geordi pulled out one of the chairs for Data and then took the other for himself.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Data answered. His eyes skirted over to the view; the beautiful view. He seemed unable to look away...exactly what Geordi had been hoping for. “It...is a very popular image. One of the first in...human space exploration...history.”</p><p>As he spoke, his voice became quieter and quieter. Geordi set his chin on his hands and grinned. His Data: speechless. Finally he had done it. Finally he’d created something that made Data as useless with words as Geordi was.</p><p>“You thirsty?” Geordi asked. He blushed, shifting awkwardly, and then set his chin on his opposite hand.</p><p>“I do not experience thirst, Geordi,” Data replied.</p><p>Right. Duh. Geordi’s brain must’ve disappeared with the Sycamore. </p><p>“Do you want some champagne?” he clarified.</p><p>Data nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Computer; two champagnes.”</p><p>The champagne glasses appeared on their table, one in front of Data and one in front of Geordi. They sparkled in the sunlight, the liquid glimmering brighter than the stars that made up their background.</p><p>God, this was beautiful.</p><p>“The Holodeck is a very unique place,” said Data with a tilt of the head. “I understand why Tasha spends so much of her free time in here.”</p><p>“You know,” Geordi murmured, slipping his hand across the table to connect with Data’s. “I think we should spend some more free time in here, too.”</p><p>“With Tasha?” Data blinked a few times. “Yes, practicing our combat skills would be a pruden endeavor.”</p><p>Geordi shook his head. Squeezing Data’s hand, he offered him a warm smile.</p><p>“No, not with Tasha. Just the two of us.”</p><p>“Ah.” Data nodded. His expression relaxed into a gentle smile. His eyes sparkled just enough to let on that he was in a more frisky mood than usual. “I see.”</p><p>Geordi squeezed his fingers again, and then took hold of his champagne glass with his opposite hand.</p><p>“Shall we say a toast?”</p><p>“To what are we toasting?” Data asked, raising his own glass.</p><p>Geordi looked around. He looked at the cratered surface of the moon; the sunrise on the distant Earth; the pitch black night sky pierced by an infinite number of white stars. </p><p>“Let’s toast...this.” At Data’s confused expression, Geordi continued, “A toast to us; our mission; our school years. Before everything changes. Before…” Geordi sighed, his out-breath shaky, “Before we change.”</p><p>Data tilted his head again, in that way that always made Geordi fall for him all over again.</p><p>“We will not change, Geordi.”</p><p>Geordi thought for a moment that Data would launch into a scientific explanation; something about how their biological makeup wouldn’t alter significantly or how Data wouldn’t age because he’s an android. But the explanation never came. Data just kept staring at him with that look in his eye that he was far wiser about human social interactions than he’d ever let on.</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” he said.</p><p>Data squeezed his hand. His grip was tighter than usual; almost tight enough to hurt.</p><p>“Our relationship will not change either,” Data whispered. “We will always be together. Even if we are physically distant from one another.”</p><p>Geordi’s jaw dropped. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? And where had Data learned to talk like that?</p><p>“Have you been learning to write poetry?” Geordi asked with a nervous chuckle. </p><p>“In fact...”</p><p>Geordi raised his glass with a shake of the head. “I’m gonna need some of this before you start reciting poetry for me.”</p><p>They shared a smile, clinked their glasses together, and then took a sip. The champagne was cold; almost the temperature of ice. It felt good going down, and it instantly filled Geordi’s head with a sizzling feeling. As if he’d been dunked into the sparkling bubbles of carbon dioxide inside of his glass.</p><p>When he next looked up, Data was staring at him expectantly. </p><p>“Would you like me to begin?”</p><p>“Wha? Oh, yes. Please.”</p><p>Geordi sat up with both hands folded on the table. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling right now. Bubbly, happy. So, so, so much in love with the boy sitting across from him; the boy about to recite personalized poetry for him. He’d never been serenaded before. Never in his life.</p><p>Data sat up straighter in his seat. “Ode...to Geordi:</p><p>When first we met, I knew not one who treated me as equal<br/>
Our second meeting proved to be a good and worthwhile sequel<br/>
You are a human, and thus composed of all organic parts<br/>
But the differences between ourselves do not affect our hearts.”</p><p>Data gave Geordi a bashful smile. His eyes glanced downward, then up again, and then back down to the table. </p><p>“That is the entire poem, so far. I hope to write more in the future. However, I have found it quite difficult to translate the readings from the emotion center of my positronic matrix into words that, in human terms, ‘do justice’...”</p><p>“Data,” Geordi breathed.</p><p>“It was not to your satisfaction,” Data said quickly, shaking his head. “Yes, I do not believe that poetry is one of my strongest attributes.”</p><p>“Data,” Geordi breathed again. He shook his head. And then he jumped out of his seat.</p><p>Data looked frightened for a second, as Geordi approached him. What he was thinking was anyone’s guess. Hell, what Geordi was thinking was anyone’s guess. All he knew was that this boy was even more spectacular than he’d ever thought before. And that was certainly saying something.</p><p>Geordi kissed Data’s cheek. Then his nose. Then his mouth. His hands reached up and cradled his face between them; holding him steady. Holding him close. </p><p>“I never,” Geordi said, separating himself from Data’s lips just enough so that he could speak, “never want to leave you. I just want to stay with you forever.”</p><p>Data accommodated him as he practically sat on his lap. They continued to kiss until Data leaned away slightly.</p><p>“We are together now, Geordi. I do not know what the future holds. But I do know that we are together now.”</p><p>Geordi smiled against Data’s lips. </p><p>“We are together now,” Geordi repeated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was a severe lack of daforge happening in this fic so far, so i figured i'd remedy that :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven</p><p>Geordi rolled over in bed and clunked his arm right into Data’s metallic shoulder. The impact sent a tingling sensation from his funny bone all the way to the tips of his fingers and back again. </p><p>Ouch. So much for enjoying their new tradition of sharing a bed. Maybe one of these days he’d design Data an outer covering; bubblewrap of some kind. </p><p>“Geordi?” Data asked, awakening from his dream program. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Fine,” Geordi grunted, keeping his eyes closed. “What time is it?”</p><p>“It is nearly 0700 hours.”</p><p>Geordi groaned again. The pain in his arm was gone, replaced with an ache in his head. Oooh, maybe he’d had a bit too much of that champagne. </p><p>“Geordi?” Data shifted on their bed. Geordi couldn’t see it, both because his eyes were still closed and because he wasn’t wearing his VISOR. But he knew Data well enough now to feel that he was sitting up at a perfect ninety degree angle. “There is a message on my PADD. I believe that you will have one as well.”</p><p>“Is it important?”</p><p>“We are being recruited for a mission today. On the planet’s surface.”</p><p>Geordi rolled over and snatched up his VISOR. Alright; he would get up for a ground mission. He might have to stop by the sickbay before his 0800 shift in Engineering, but he’d get up.</p><p>As soon as his VISOR clicked into place, Geordi’s headache worsened. Yep; definitely gonna stop by sickbay. He put this aside for the moment and scanned his PADD. Lo and behold, there was a message for him. He, Data, and Worf would join the away team at noon to survey the cave system one mile from their last transport location.</p><p>“Maybe the radio frequency detector picked something up,” Geordi said. “That’s...actually really cool. I helped build that thing!”</p><p>Data cast him a smile. Damn that boy; he already looked ready for the day. Not a hair out of place, eyes bright, aura glowing. </p><p>“Geordi, I nearly forgot...good morning.”</p><p>Geordi returned his smile, and added in a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Good morning, Data. I can’t wait to work with you today.”</p><p>“I am also glad to be working with you. Do you have a shift before our mission?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Geordi sighed. “At 0800 hours. I better get going actually.”</p><p>He forced himself up out of his warm, comfortable bed where his warm, comfortable (besides all the metal and plastic) boyfriend still lay. And with shuffling feet, Geordi got ready in their warm, comfortable shared bathroom. </p><p>‘Their’ bathroom. In ‘their’ quarters. On ‘their’ ship, the Enterprise.</p><p>Geordi looked at himself in the mirror and, though his VISOR only showed a vague outline of his body...it made him smile.</p><p>“You’re living the dream, La Forge,” he whispered to himself.</p><p>.             .                .                 .                 .                   .                 .                    .               .          </p><p>Geordi hated having to go to sickbay all the time. Maybe he’d spent too many days in there as a child, as they tested his eyes and tweaked his VISOR; as he received hypo after hypo to take care of his seemingly constant headaches. Sometimes it was easier to just ignore the pain in his temples. Carry on like he was fine, or until one of his professors or friends dragged him to a doctor with a lot more worry than was warranted.</p><p>The only consolation was that on the Enterprise, the CMO was a much nicer person than doctors he’d met in the past. She was pretty young for a CMO, and didn’t act like she was above anyone because of their rank. </p><p>“Another headache?” Dr. Crusher asked with a pitying expression.</p><p>Geordi held up a hand.</p><p>“This one’s my fault. A little too much champagne.”</p><p>Her eyebrows raised very pointedly as she patted his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll go get your hypospray.”</p><p>“Thanks, Doc.”</p><p>“It’s my job,” she laughed, returning to his side. “Are you going on the away mission today?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.” Geordi was about to ask how she knew about it, and then remembered he was talking to one of the Enterprise’s senior officers. He sat up a bit straighter on the biobed, trying to appear more professional. “We’re leaving today at 1200 hours.”</p><p>“Make sure you drink plenty of water before then,” said Dr. Crusher. “You never know what’s going to happen on an away mission.”</p><p>Geordi gave her a curious look.</p><p>“You’re not the first person to say that.”</p><p>Dr. Crusher’s expression was one that Geordi would never forget. Her eyes lit up like she was remembering high-stakes adventures; journeys through cave systems near and far or run-ins with the universe’s baddest baddies. But at the same time, her lips twitched downward. As if she were excited and sad at the same time.</p><p>She gestured him out of the sickbay with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Good luck, Geordi. And tell your team that we’ll be watching over you all.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dr. Crusher. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Geordi walked out of sickbay, silently hoping that he wouldn’t have a reason for returning to sickbay for a very long time. Beyond wishing to see Dr. Crusher again, of course.</p><p>.         .             .              .               .              .            .                 .               .             .             .</p><p>When they landed on the planet once more, Geordi found himself even more terrified than the first time. The other day seemed like child’s play. Today was a real mission, with real stakes. He was staring down a real alien cave that, somewhere deep within, emitted a real alien signal. Starfleet hadn’t identified the origin of the signal. No, that was up to Geordi and his team.</p><p>Well, Commander Lee’s team, he supposed. Geordi, Data, and Worf were just along for the ride.</p><p>“Alright,” Lee said. He stood up straighter and spoke deeper than usual; his way of being serious while out on a mission. “Cadet Rozhenko, you’ll be on guard at the cave entrance with Lieutenant Sanchez. If you see or hear anything, I want you to report straight to me.”</p><p>“Aye, sir,” Worf said with a nod. He went off without another look to Geordi or Data. Already professional; already ready for Starfleet.</p><p>“Cadet Soong, you’ll be working with Officer Roberts again. I want you to search for life signs up and down this place. If there’s an unidentified alien lifeform, we need to know about it. Even if you don’t find anything conclusive, report any indications that a lifeform may live here.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Data replied, whipping out his tricorder. Geordi watched him and Roberts fan off to the edges of the cave, stepping carefully down the slight incline and hopping over any rock formations in their way. </p><p>Alien rock formations. Alien caves. Searching for new alien life. What a first mission…</p><p>“Cadet La Forge; you’ll be using this,” Lee handed him an odd type of tricorder. “I’ve set it to search for energy pulses at the same frequency that the alien signal was found on. You and I will try and track a more precise location for the signal’s origin.”</p><p>Geordi nodded. It was strange to work with Commander Lee instead of Chief Engineer Argyle. He almost felt like he was stealing Will’s commanding officer for the day. But then again, he was very glad to work with the first officer for once. It was almost as special as working with Picard himself.</p><p>“I’ll head left if you want to head right,” Lee explained, raising his own augmented tricorder to chest level.</p><p>“Got it. I mean, er, aye.”</p><p>Lee flashed him a quick smile. “I love working with cadets,” he said. “As soon as you graduate, you won’t be nearly this nervous. Or polite.”</p><p>Geordi tried to respond more casually, but nothing came to him. And so he ended up stammering and floundering for a moment. Whatever he said or didn’t say, it seemed to amuse Commander Lee. </p><p>“Deep breath, Cadet,” he said with that same bright smile. “Just focus on the work.”</p><p>Geordi did take a breath. And then he did try to focus on the work. His eyes stared down at his tricorder as he shuffled carefully down the slope into the deeper recess of the cave. It was damp and cool, but luckily a lot of light shone in from gaps in the high ceiling above. Thank God; Geordi didn’t want yet another headache from trying to fight with his VISOR to see in here.</p><p>They did their respective work pretty well for the first hour or so. Geordi thought they did pretty well, at least. Worf stood guard at the door, voicing his concerns anytime he saw a strange shadow that turned out to be a rolling tumbleweed or heard a whisper in the wind. Data made clear reports about the chemical composition of the cave, and how statistically likely it was for alien life to exist in such a place (15.78% likely, by his calculation).</p><p>By the third hour, Geordi was almost bored with their mission. (almost, because one could never truly be ‘bored’ on their first Starfleet mission). He and the others were finishing their reports and scans and running out of crevices to search in. The only thing it seemed that they’d established was that the signal was coming from some direction that wasn’t north and that if life did exist in the cave, then it was very good at hiding. </p><p>Geordi leaned against the cave wall and took a quick sip of his hip flask. In front of him, Data was cataloguing yet another pebble on the ground. His precision and determination was sweet, in its own strange way. He was so eager to please; so hopeful that he would discover life at last on this desolate planet. </p><p>“Officer Roberts,” Data said suddenly, breaking the hazy silence of the early afternoon expedition. “I believe that I have found an indicator of life.”</p><p>Roberts crossed the room with the physical embodiment of a sigh. His shoulders drooped as he rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I thought your brain worked in binary. You either found it or you didn’t; there’s no ‘i believe’ about it.”</p><p>Alright, that was enough. Geordi pushed himself off of the wall and headed for Roberts. But, for better or for worse, Data met his eyes and raised a stopping hand. And Geordi couldn’t exactly keep going, with his boyfriend looking at him like that. </p><p>He was determined to fight his own battle. Determined to make a stand and stand alone.</p><p>“Officer Roberts?” Data said, straightening his back. “It makes me feel uncomfortable when you comment about the differences between myself and humans.”</p><p>Roberts blinked multiple times, and then took a step toward Data.</p><p>“It makes you ‘uncomfortable’?” He scrutinized Data up and down, and then shook his head with a slight smirk. “Report to Engineering when we return to the Enterprise.”</p><p>Data’s brow furrowed.</p><p>“Why would I report to Engineering? My field is exobiology, which-”</p><p>“I think you might be malfunctioning,” Roberts said plainly. “Droids shouldn’t ‘feel’ uncomfortable. They don’t ‘feel’ anything.”</p><p>Ok, that was the last straw. Geordi couldn’t just stand here and watch Data take this on his own. So he didn’t.</p><p>“Hey,” Geordi said, walking double time across the cave until he was between Data and Officer Roberts. “I’ve known Data a long time and-”</p><p>“Cadet,” Roberts interrupted. “Now is not the time to discuss android politics with me.”</p><p>“Politics?!” Oh God, Geordi couldn’t even feel his face anymore, he was so frustrated and angry; no, furious. “This isn’t politics, and you started it anyway.”</p><p>God, his face was hot. Everything felt hot, though he knew that the cave was cooler than the rest of the planet. His face was burning; Data’s hand on his sleeve was burning; Commander Lee’s hands on both of his shoulders were burning.</p><p>Commander Lee.</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>“What is going on here?” Lee asked. His head turned in rapid succession from Roberts to Data to Geordi, and then went through the whole rotation again. After a moment’s pause, he repeated, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Officer Roberts adjusted his uniform and opened his mouth to speak. Great; just the man to explain the situation. Geordi started planning his and Data’s runaway. From Starfleet, from his family. From Earth, if that’s what it came to. Maybe they’d start a new life together in the Martian colony. There were supposed to be some spectacular lakes there.</p><p>But Geordi’s daydream of a future on Mars would have to wait. Because before Officer Roberts could tell the First Officer of the Enterprise that these two Cadets were asking for disciplinary action, a rumble tore through the cave system. </p><p>It wasn’t a slight rumble, like the ones back in California that were controlled by the weather scientists. No, this was a full blown earthquake. Or, a whatever-this-planet-was-called-quake. Geordi would have been upended if it weren’t for Lee’s hands on his shoulders and Data’s tight grasp on his sleeve. In front of them, Roberts was knocked off of his feet (Geordi tried not to laugh. That wouldn’t help his case when all of this eventually reached Captain Picard). </p><p>The walls shook, the ground shook, and Geordi prayed that the ceiling wouldn’t collapse.</p><p>And then, well...then it did.</p><p>“Everyone stand away from the walls!” Lieutenant Sanchez shouted, sprinting into the cave behind Worf. “Watch for debris.”</p><p>Geordi felt himself grabbed by someone. Suddenly the world was a nauseating whirl of colors and readings and sounds - dropped tricorders, skidding boots, crashing rocks, the still vibrating ground. Geordi shut his eyes. Drown it out; drown it all out and just survive. Take stock later. Worry later. Just survive the next moment.</p><p>The moment dragged on and on; the same sounds echoing through his eardrums. Every now and then the air would be pierced by someone’s worried cry as a rock fell a little too close. And slowly, slowly, slowly but surely, the moment faded and quieted. And, eventually, ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight</p><p>When the quake and the rockslide and the booming, whirling world stopped whirling, Geordi remained exactly where he was. Growing up in Starfleet taught you a few things, and one of those things was that when something happened you needed to take a second to remind yourself who and where you are. Put on your own oxygen mask first, as the ancient airlines would say. </p><p>Of course, being Geordi, there was a certain someone who he worried about more than himself. So right after Geordi took one deep breath and decided that he wasn’t dead or unconscious, he picked his head up and faced the dusty cave.</p><p>Ah, thank God. Data was leaned over him, his heavy metal body curled around him in an awkward protective stance. His aura was glowing brightly and his eyes were shining into Geordi’s VISOR.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked, before Geordi had a chance to ask the same of him.</p><p>“Yeah.” Geordi released a shaky sigh. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Now that he knew that he and Data were okay, Geordi looked around. The cave was a lot smaller than before. What had been an opening to the outside world was blocked by a wall of rocks and boulders that reached to the ceiling. Judging by the readings on his VISOR, it wasn’t going to be easy to move. In fact, moving it at all could threaten the entire fragile structure. One false step and they’d be covered in debris.</p><p>So, basically, they were trapped unless the opposite end of this cave system had an accessible door. It wouldn’t be impossible. But finding the exact path to the exact right door to the cave, when this whole planet was practically uncharted territory...that would be difficult.</p><p>“Is everyone alright?” suddenly asked Commander Lee.</p><p>Ah, right; the others. They weren’t alone in this.</p><p>A chorus of ‘I’m fine’s echoed through the room. Worf and Lieutenant Sanchez were on their feet, wiping dust off of their uniforms. Lee was getting his feet under himself so he could stand. Roberts was still seated. </p><p>And still miserable, apparently.</p><p>“I’m not,” Roberts grunted. “Damn fall made me hurt my foot. Data!”</p><p>Data’s head whipped toward Roberts with more irritation than Geordi had ever seen him display.</p><p>“Yes, Officer?”</p><p>The tone in his voice when he said ‘officer’ almost made Geordi laugh. He covered it in a cough and blamed it on the dust still floating in the air.</p><p>“Give me your uniform shirt so I can bind this up.”</p><p>Data blinked twice, and then complied. He was wearing a black T-shirt underneath, anyway. Geordi guessed that he did it because he was the least likely to be affected by the cold or by a sunburn once they got back outside.</p><p>But the incident did irk Geordi. And he could see that it irked Data, too.</p><p>“Data,” Geordi whispered, pulling Data aside. “Has he been treating you like this all week?”</p><p>Data cast a glance to Roberts; to his torn uniform wrapped around the man’s ankle. “Not at first. He has been treating me progressively worse throughout the week.”</p><p>Geordi’s lips pursed together.</p><p>He was glad Data hadn’t been putting up with this crap the whole time. But why would Roberts be treating him worse the more he knew him? Shouldn’t a closer relationship with Data make someone love him morale? Sure, Geordi was biased. But the idea that Data was enormously lovable wasn’t just his personal opinion; it was a verifiable fact.</p><p>Lee cleared his throat to call everyone’s attention.</p><p>“I bet you guys weren’t counting on a cave-in on your first trip out,” he said with a small smile to the Cadets of the group. “To be honest, a lot of our trips end up this way. It’s what you sign up for when you join Starfleet, if you choose to do so after you graduate.”</p><p>Geordi shared a look with Data and Worf. None of them said a word, but the meaning was clear: they were all going to join Starfleet. This experience had done nothing but fuel that dream. Who else had the chance to explore alien cave systems? Face danger and have to rely on their wit and wisdom to save the day? </p><p>“The message I want to make clear,” Lee continued, “is that we are not going to panic. We are going to work together. And we are going to get back to the Enterprise. Got that?”</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>Lee smiled again, and then gestured to his Comm badge.</p><p>“The first thing you do when you’re in trouble is call your ship. They need to know when there’s trouble, and they’re your first line of defense if you need transport.” Lee tapped his Comm Badge to demonstrate. “Commander Lee to Enterprise. Lee to the Enterprise, do you read me?”</p><p>There was no reply. In fact, the message never went out. Each time Lee tapped the Comm Badge, he was met with the defeated song of an unconnected signal. </p><p>Geordi had gotten a little too used to that sound in his attempts at being an inventor.</p><p>“Sanchez? How about yours?” Lee asked the security officer.</p><p>“Sanchez to Enterprise, do you copy?”</p><p>No reply.</p><p>Lee’s smile wavered, as the group morale tanked. But he gave them each another encouraging look with his bright eyes and his endless optimism. </p><p>“Cadets, what do we do next?”</p><p>Worf raised his hand.</p><p>“We can check whether our other technology is working, in case it is needed.”</p><p>“Good idea, Cadet Rozhenko,” Lee said with a nod. “Sanchez, check your phaser. Roberts, your Tricorder.”</p><p>Sanchez pulled her phaser out faster than an old western cowboy. But when she pulled the trigger to shoot at a discarded rock on the ground, it didn’t even make a hum. </p><p>“I’ve got something,” Roberts said from his seated position on the ground. “Tricorders are working. Reading six lifesigns in here.”</p><p>Lee crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head toward the ground. He didn’t respond right away; just took slow steps and thought. Geordi knew what he was thinking. Knew what questions he was asking.</p><p>Why was the Tricorder working? More importantly, why weren’t the Comm Badges and the phasers working?</p><p>“Sir,” Geordi said. “The phaser, Comm badge, and Tricorder operate on different frequencies. Maybe the signal that we’ve been tracing all week interferes specifically with the frequencies of the phasers and the Comm badges.”</p><p>“But they worked perfectly until now,” Sanchez argue, whacking her hand against her phaser as if she could hit it back into working order.</p><p>Worf took an excited step forward. “Maybe the signal only interferes within a certain range. We are closer to its source now than ever before.”</p><p>Lee cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“That’s the most obvious guess. But...Geordi? Have we noticed any change in the signal emitted by the source we’ve been tracking?”</p><p>Geordi looked at the tracker in his hand that he’d nearly forgotten about.</p><p>“No, everything looks the same as ever.”</p><p>“If distance drastically affected the signal,” Lee explained, “then the frequency at which we read the signal would be affected, too. But that hasn’t happened here.”</p><p>A silence took over the room. Everyone stood (in Roberts’ case, sat) deep in thought for a few minutes. They paced the floor. Scanned the walls with their Tricorders. Touched the rocky walls of the cave to try and find some hidden secret. </p><p>Then Data’s head raised, slowly. And somehow Geordi knew what he was going to say even before he said it.</p><p>“Just before the earthquake,” Data said clearly, “I found an indication that there may be a life form living in this cave system. My tricorder read these dark spots along the cave floor and walls as a substance similar to cephalopod ink. It is composed of a mixture of melanin and mucus, as well as multiple amino acids.”</p><p>Roberts gave Data a hard stare.</p><p>“Melanin and mucus?” he questioned. “Data, the tricorder could be reading that from any of us. Beside you, of course.”</p><p>Geordi bit back his immediate response. Lee told them they needed to stay calm and work together. And as much as he wanted to break those rules over Roberts’ thick skull, he wanted to get out of his first mission alive and with a hopeful career even more.</p><p>“I understand,” Data said, “however, it is a possibility that a life form on this planet is intentionally blocking our phasers and Comm badges.”</p><p>“You think,” Roberts argued, “that some kind of...octopus, is smart enough to send out an alien signal to bring us here, coax us deep into a cave by letting us use our tricorders, and then cut off our Comm badges and our phasers so we can’t get out or defend ourselves.”</p><p>Data tilted his head.</p><p>“I understand that it is an improbable scenario, but given the facts-”</p><p>“Data,” Roberts held up a hand. “I understand you’ve been experimenting with some kind of ‘dream program’ and you’re probably confused. Please refrain from any more outlandish theories until we have figured out this situation.”</p><p>Geordi made to go at him, but Data got there first.</p><p>“Sir.” Data’s voice was rigid, his eyes set, his fists clenched. Geordi would have been terrified to be Roberts right now. But as it was, he was just enjoying the show. Hell, Data, angry and in short sleeves, standing up for himself to a bully, was...kind of hot.</p><p>“What about exobiology enticed you to study it?” Data asked Roberts.</p><p>Geordi had to admit, he didn’t see that coming. Neither did Roberts, it seemed. The man’s eyes were wider than ever, as he shrank into the floor beneath him. The poor guy looked pathetic now. Foot wrapped in Data’s tattered uniform, hands scraping against the cave floor, mouth ajar.</p><p>“W-what? What kind of a question-?”</p><p>“You studied exobiology, and yet you do not want to meet a new species. I am the first of my kind, and yet you treat me less than human. This cephalopod, if it exists, would be the first species on this planet. Yet you do not embrace these new life forms.”</p><p>Roberts’ expression twisted; transformed. In a short moment his face flushed red and his nostrils flared. His fear disappeared into anger. Rage. </p><p>“I work with facts. Not fairytales!” Roberts shouted. “Your entire existence is a fairytale!”</p><p>Lee came between the men, glaring at Roberts. “That is enough.”</p><p>“It’s true!” Roberts shrieked. “Life is only life when it is natural! When it is real and inherent. You were designed in a laboratory. That is not life. That is an invention. This ‘cephalopod’ of yours is another fairytale. A tricorder reading does not prove anything.”</p><p>“What about your tricorder reading?” Geordi interrupted. “You said there were six life forms in here: me, you, Worf, Lieutenant Sanchez, Commander Lee, and Data. You called him a life form then.”</p><p>“That is enough!” Lee shouted, loud enough for those on the Enterprise to hear.</p><p>Silence descended upon the cave once more. This was not a cozy silence, like the one before. This wasn’t the silence of hard work or of science or of study. This was the silence after a long overdue storm.</p><p>“This is not the time nor place.” Lee looked at Roberts with another glare. “Right now our only goal is getting back to the Enterprise. To do that, we are going to need to work together. I understand how difficult that is; trust me. But that is what Starfleet requires of all of us. On missions past, I’ve had to work with men who started the day as my jailer. I’ve had to work with admirals who I believed shouldn’t have had jobs anymore. I know that I am asking a lot out of you all right now. But Starfleet does ask a lot out of you. Now is the moment to decide if you are ready for it.”</p><p>After his speech, Lee gave them each a long look and then disappeared to the opposite side of the room. Geordi gave Roberts one last glare, and then set a hand on Data’s back.</p><p>“Come on, D,” he murmured. “Let’s sit down for a minute.”</p><p>Getting Data to sit against the wall furthest from Roberts was no problem. The problem came in looking at him without wrapping him in a hug; crying; bare-knuckle boxing Roberts until he apologized. Data’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. He wiped them into his sleeve, before realizing that he had taken off his long-sleeved uniform, and stared at the yellow liquid coating his arm with a strange, disconnected look. </p><p>When his sad expression faced Geordi again, he took in a shaky breath that shattered Geordi to the core.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Geordi asked, rubbing Data’s back.</p><p>Data replied only with a fervent nod. He wiped the remaining tears into his hands and then turned away, staring in the opposite direction.</p><p>He only turned around again when Worf joined them at Geordi’s side. The klingon looked rather awkward. Unused, probably, to crying androids. But then he relaxed and sat cross-legged beside them.</p><p>“We will have justice,” he said quietly. “Roberts is dishonorable; to his profession, to Starfleet, and to you.”</p><p>“I do not want others to suffer on my behalf,” Data said, his first words since the argument.</p><p>Geordi stroked circles into his back, sighing heavily. </p><p>Dammit, couldn’t Data be imperfect for once? Couldn’t he, as old-earthlings said it, ‘go apeshit’? Geordi certainly wanted him to.</p><p>But no. That wasn’t the Starfleet way. That wasn’t Data’s way. And, if he really thought about it, it wasn’t Geordi’s way either.</p><p>“We’re not going to let you suffer, D,” Geordi whispered, then smiled. “But I promise we won’t do anything drastic. Or, we’ll make sure we don’t get caught.”</p><p>Geordi shared a smile with Worf. When he turned back around, Data was scrutinizing him closely. His eyes weren’t quite as pitiful anymore. He seemed to be coming back to himself. </p><p>As Geordi watched, Data’s lips quirked into the tiniest smile he’d ever seen. It was a start.</p><p>“You are being humorous?” Data asked.</p><p>“Yeah, D,” Geordi grinned, rubbing another circle into Data’s back. </p><p>Data opened his mouth to respond, but then paused with his mouth agape. His head tilted, toward the floor this time. His ears perked up.</p><p>“Do you-?” he asked.</p><p>It wasn’t often Data didn’t finish a sentence, and honestly it had Geordi on edge again already.</p><p>“What? What is it?”</p><p>“The ground. It is vibrating. Can you feel it?”</p><p>Geordi put his hand on the floor, between Data’s and Worf’s. Sure enough, there was a tickling sensation in his fingers that danced up to his wrist. </p><p>“An aftershock?” Geordi questioned. “From the earthquake?”</p><p>Data shook his head, pursing his lips.</p><p>“No,” he said confidently. “Something is coming.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dun dun dunnnnn</p><p>Okay y'all, i did Not plan on this chapter being as intense as it ended up, but that's how it goes sometimes. have a wonderful week and be kind to all of the life forms in your life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine</p><p>Worf and Geordi shared a wearied look. This mission of theirs was quickly turning from an exciting adventure to a nightmare. In all the years he had spent watching Starfleet operations from the outside, through his mother and father’s experiences, Geordi had never known just how precarious away missions were. Sure, once in a blue moon his mother would give them a scare (she always insisted on leading away missions, even when she was captain). But it always turned out to be a blip of the communication system, or some other harmless thing.</p><p>Kneeling here waiting for an alien to burst into the room at any moment, communication blips seemed like child’s play.</p><p>“Commander Lee,” Worf said, straightening up before getting to his feet. </p><p>Thank God Worf had such courage as he did. Geordi couldn’t tell if it was from growing up a Klingon or growing up in Russia. Maybe it was growing up a Klingon in Russia. Whatever it was, Worf’s ease in this terrifying situation was a blessing.</p><p>“Yes, Cadet?” Lee approached them with an expression that was the physical embodiment of a sigh. </p><p>“There is an enemy approaching.” Worf’s hand settled on his phaser.</p><p>Lee followed his gaze to the far wall of rocks. There was nothing amiss, but the rumbling of the ground was becoming impossible to ignore. He turned back around and held up a stopping hand.</p><p>“Remember, Cadet. This is a possible first contact situation. For all we know, we’ve walked into someone else’s home. If anyone is the enemy here, it might be us.”</p><p>“Aye, sir.” Worf’s eyes turned to the floor. He looked more disappointed in himself than Geordi had ever seen him. His confidence vanished into slumped shoulders.</p><p>“However,” Lee continued, “safety is a top priority. Keep that in mind, and never let a superior officer write off your concerns because of your rank.”</p><p>Worf raised his head again with a hint of a proud smile. “I will keep that in mind.”</p><p>“Er, Joon?” Roberts called from his position on the floor. His wide blue eyes were stuck on the cave wall, where the noises were most definitely heading this way.</p><p>“Commander Lee in front of the Cadets, Roberts,” Lee muttered under his breath. Despite his obvious agitation, he made his way over to Roberts and pulled out his phaser. “Alright, everyone; nobody fires until I give the command. Sanchez, I want you on the left. I’ll take the right. Roberts-”</p><p>“I can’t move. My leg-”</p><p>“Then stay on the ground and defend from there!” Lee wiped a hand across his face in a quick attempt to calm himself down. “Cadets, you stay behind us. First contact is always...interesting. Don’t engage unless we give the order.”</p><p>“Aye, sir,” Worf, Geordi, and Data said in unison. </p><p>Geordi gulped as the officers got into position. A first contact mission, on his first trip out! If he survived all of this, his entire family would be thrilled. They’d probably make him retell the story at every holiday and birthday until he was an old admiral. </p><p>If he survived.</p><p>“Commander,” Data said suddenly. “Should we hold our phasers?”</p><p>Lee looked them over, then looked himself over. Hesitatingly, he slipped his phaser back onto his utility belt. </p><p>“No,” he said. “Let’s give them a chance first. If we’re unarmed, they’re less likely to see us as a threat.”</p><p>Geordi met Data’s eyes. Oh, to be back in San Francisco right now. The scariest thing there was test day, or wondering whether or not Data would enjoy their next date. But then again...this was an alien being whom nobody in Starfleet had ever met before. Who else had that chance? What on Earth could compare to that?</p><p>Suddenly, an arm burst through a gap in the rockwall. The sound of it nearly gave Geordi a heart attack. One rock was blown halfway across the room, ending up near Lee’s feet. Smaller stones and debris filtered into the air and created a dust cloud that made it difficult even for Geordi’s VISOR to see clearly. </p><p>But he could make out something: the arm was a tentacle of some kind. Data had been correct. The alien was a type of cephalopod, or whatever they called octopi here.</p><p>Another heart-stopping moment passed as they watched the alien punch through another section of wall. More debris, more rocks, and more dust went ricocheting toward them. Geordi blocked his face so that the pebbles wouldn’t get caught behind his VISOR; that was always such a pain. </p><p>By the time he had lowered his arm again, the alien was in the room with them.</p><p>Technically, it was still halfway out of the room. It’s body started in the dark recess behind the rock wall, with only its long, thick tentacles oscillating in the air in front of the crew. The tentacles were a purple-red color with suckers on the bottom side. Geordi had never seen an octopus quite like this one, though. The arms were at least as tall as him, and likely a lot taller.</p><p>There was a moment of almost peace. Lee gave the alien a smile and took a step forward.</p><p>“My name is Commander Joon Lee. Can you understand me?”</p><p>The tentacles did not change their movements, still bobbing back and forth and up and down like it was grooving to a beat only it could hear. Lee looked to Roberts, who was still on the ground.</p><p>“Roberts, do you know how we might be able to communicate?”</p><p>“Er,” he stammered. “I-I don’t know.”</p><p>Lee’s smile wavered as he turned to Roberts with daggers in his eyes.</p><p>“You are the acting exobiologist on this mission,” he said, ignoring the alien creature for a moment. “Are you not?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but-”</p><p>“Enough.” Lee raised his chin and looked at the alien again. His smile returned in such full force that Geordi almost laughed. “We come in peace. Our sensors read the signal that’s being emitted somewhere in this cave system. I-”</p><p>The giant tentacle moved suddenly, slinking back into the shadows. Lee watched it with dismay written into his entire expression. You had to feel bad for the guy; it seemed like the aliens didn’t even want to listen to him, let alone talk.</p><p>But then, just as suddenly as it had started to slither away, the tentacle shot forward. Everyone jumped back, except for Roberts who was still on the ground. </p><p>And that proved to be his downfall.</p><p>The tentacle snatched him around the waist, then tugged him so hard he began sliding across the cave floor. He emitted screams and shouts; luckily he didn’t sound hurt, but he was so desperate that if Geordi didn’t know better he’d say he didn’t have any Starfleet training at all. He seemed more like a first year Cadet, flailing his arms around for purchase as the alien pulled him closer to the rockwall.</p><p>“Help me!”</p><p>Sanchez and Lee whipped out their phasers. Now that the ‘peace talks’ were over, it was time to use force. They fired upon the tentacles, hitting directly. </p><p>Only it had no effect. The tentacle didn’t slow; definitely didn’t stop. The phasers didn’t leave a single mark on its skin.</p><p>“Increase power!” Lee shouted over the commotion.</p><p>The new setting had little more effect, other than to make the room hotter and everyone’s anxiety more pronounced.</p><p>“It is times like this, I miss my bat’leth,” Worf muttered to himself. Geordi could vaguely picture the Klingon weapon from one of his Alien Cultures classes. If he was thinking of the right thing, he could have a bat’leth about now, too.</p><p>“Help!” Roberts yelled again.</p><p>Data suddenly started forward, shoving through the protective shield that Sanchez and Lee had formed in front of the Cadets.</p><p>“Data!” Geordi shouted, trying to run after him. </p><p>Lee spun around and held his shoulders. “Stay here! I’ll get him.” </p><p>He practically shoved Geordi back into Sanchez’ arms, where she held him tight enough not to let him move. But oh, did he try. He pulled and yanked and struggled.</p><p>“Hold still!” said Sanchez, keeping one eye on the still-moving tentacle behind her. </p><p>Geordi moved his head so he could at least see what was going on. At this point, Data had a hold of the tentacle and he was trying to pry it away from Roberts. He seemed to be doing better than the phasers had; one section of the tentacle was already pulled away enough so that Roberts could breathe.</p><p>As Geordi watched, still struggling against Sanchez’ hold, Lee dashed in to Data’s rescue. He mumbled something only Data could hear, though it appeared that he ignored Lee’s words anyway. He responded with something Geordi couldn’t hear. Then Lee joined in Data’s efforts and started heaving tentacles away from Roberts’ body.</p><p>“Let me go,” Geordi pleaded to Sanchez. He met her eyes and quirked his eyebrows into their most pitiful expression. “Let me help him!”</p><p>Sanchez made no verbal response. She even pretended to grab him tighter. But Geordi felt her arms slacken, just enough that he could push through. </p><p>She let him go. And so he went.</p><p>“Data, look out!” Geordi shouted, blocking his own head as he stumbled forward. A few more tentacles had burst through the wall. These ones were more hostile than the first; they reared up, then slammed down, hard. The impact sent shockwaves through the ground that threatened to upend them all, but somehow they kept their footing.</p><p>“Geordi, return to the safety of-”</p><p>“We don’t have time for these heroics!” Lee shouted. From his tone, Geordi knew he and Data were in for a heap of trouble as soon as they got back to the Enterprise. “Go back over with Cadet Rozhenko.”</p><p>That is, if they ever got back.</p><p>“Cadets, that is an order.”</p><p>But Data and Geordi didn’t have time to obey or disregard the order. Whether it was because of the instability of the cave or the tentacled arms slamming into the fragile ground, another shockwave rolled through. Crashing, thunderous noises boomed all around them. It was like being in the center of a hurricane and a warzone all at once. Dust fell from the ceiling in curling waves that filtered into Geordi’s VISOR, even as the tentacles continued their assault on every point within five centimeters of the Starfleet crew. </p><p>The moment became a whirling nightmare. Geordi called out for Data, but he could hardly hear his own voice. Lee said something. Roberts did too, unless he was mistaken. It seemed like the whole damn cave was collapsing and Geordi couldn’t see a thing and his eyes were becoming irritated with dirt and debris and he didn’t know where Data was, or if he was alright. </p><p>Geordi felt another wave thunder beneath his feet, and suddenly his hands were slapping the dirt. A shock buzzed through his system; just landed weird on a nerve, nothing serious. The world continued to whirl around him as he covered his head. Shut his eyes. Prayed for an end to this chaos (an end that was good).</p><p>Behind him, more rocks fell. Worf’s voice shouted something in Klingon that Geordi didn’t know how to translate. Then more rocks fell, and Worf and Sanchez’ voices became muffled to the point of incomprehension. </p><p>Geordi’s whole world reduce to the crook of his arm. It was dark. His eyes were closed, and even if they were open his VISOR could hardly cut through the dust littering the air. It filled his lungs and made him cough. He heard someone else cough, too; probably Roberts. </p><p>All of a sudden, Geordi realized that the tentacles had gone quiet. Now that he thought about it, they had made a slithering sort of noise every time they moved. Funny, how sometimes you only notice something through its absence.</p><p>Accepting that he was probably still alive and the cave was finished this round of its assault, Geordi picked his head up. He did it slowly so as not to disturb any latent injures he didn’t know about yet, but it seemed he was lucky. Scrapes and bruises were all he could feel. And, even luckier, his VISOR was starting to function normally again.</p><p>“Data!” he called, scrambling to his feet.</p><p>Data’s aura guided him through the haze until he was at his side. Thank God; he sat up right away, in his strange ninety-degree angle way. He tilted his head to test it, and then turned up to Geordi.</p><p>“Thank God,” Geordi breathed, dropping to his knees with his arms latching onto Data. He pulled him close to himself and nestled his own face in the crook of Data’s neck. “I thought…”</p><p>“I am alright.” He gave Geordi a closer look, pulling away from their hug just enough to examine him. “Are you-?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Just scraped my hands up.”</p><p>Data gave him a concerned look, which Geordi eased with a smile. “I had a worse injury learning to ride a bike.”</p><p>He scrutinized Geordi one last time, and then nodded. </p><p>“We should check on the others,” Geordi said, as he helped Data to his feet. </p><p>Looking around the room, the falling rocks had created an even smaller prison for them. A thick layer of rocks separated them from Worf and Sanchez. That left Data and Geordi trapped with Lee, who was slumped on the floor by the rockwall, and...Roberts.</p><p>“What the hell did you save me for?” he asked Data. He sat up and then scrambled away from the wall where the tentacles had emerged from. When he turned back, he examined the android quite closely with his eyes.</p><p>“You needed assistance,” Data replied matter-of-factly. </p><p>“Is it in your programming, to help people?”</p><p>Data opened his mouth to respond, but Geordi called his name before he could.</p><p>“Do you have a medkit?” Geordi asked.</p><p>He looked down again and felt his heart sink. Lee was injured, and it looked bad. He had some kind of a head wound from a fallen rock and he was unconscious. Geordi tapped his cheek to try and wake him, but it did no good. </p><p>“The Tricorders are still nonfunctional,” said Data, approaching as he dug into his utility belt. “However, I do have a dermal regenerator.”</p><p>Data knelt on the opposite side of Lee. His eyes softened as he looked over the fallen commander; as helpless and terrified as Geordi was. But a moment later he put away his feelings and ran the dermal regenerator over Lee’s wound.</p><p>Geordi breathed deeply and let himself relax against the rockwall. Any phaser fire to try and clear the debris would probably take the whole cave down with it, so it was best not to try that. The only gratifying thing was that the opposite wall had a few large gaps in it now; large enough so that Data could move one or two rocks out of the way and they’d have a path out of here.</p><p>Only...that wall was where the aliens had come from. And any path down there would surely lead to their lair.</p><p>Geordi shut his eyes and thanked the gods that Roberts was being quiet for now, caught up as he was in his own personal pity party. They would all be in big trouble when they got back to the Enterprise. Hell, this might be their last mission. </p><p>But right now, Geordi had bigger things to worry about. Namely, they only had a few days rations for food, had no Tricorders, and nowhere to go except into the dangerous unknown with an officer they hated and an officer who was still unconscious.</p><p>When Data joined him against the wall, Geordi rested his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m scared, D,” he admitted, quietly enough so that Roberts couldn’t hear.</p><p>Data nuzzled his cheek into Geordi’s hair and took hold of his hand. “I am afraid, as well. I believe I am more afraid than I ever have been.”</p><p>Geordi sat up enough to look at Data’s face. It was dustied and dirtied. Geordi so wished he could take Data back to their shared bathroom at the Academy and wash him until he shined again; make him brand new and take away all of his fears; stay up watching one of those old musicals he was so fond of.</p><p>“What are we gonna do?” he asked, setting his head back on Data’s shoulder.</p><p>Data squeezed his hand.</p><p>“We are going to go forward.”</p><p>Geordi wished that Data was speaking metaphorically: saying that they would move beyond this moment and someday look back on it with smiles. But Data wasn’t good at metaphors; not yet. And Geordi knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>They were going to go deeper into the cave.</p><p>They were going to go toward the tentacled aliens. </p><p>They were going into danger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten</p><p>Data knelt beside Commander Lee as he shifted awake. </p><p>“Take it easy, Commander,” Data said gently. He placed a steadying hand on Lee’s arm. “I believe you have suffered a mild concussion.”</p><p>Geordi smiled to himself as he watched the exchange. He’d never pictured Data as a medical guy. But seeing him now, suddenly thrust into the role of caretaker, was kinda...hot.</p><p>Of course this wasn’t the time nor place for a Starfleet Cadet to be thinking these things. They were on a mission, and in dire trouble. There was no telling when - or, in fact, if - help would arrive. The cave was dark and winding and teeming with aliens that had already injured one crew member. </p><p>But maybe it was precisely because of all of those things that Geordi let himself stare at Data for a little too long; let his mind wander a little further off track. If he was going to get eaten by an alien octopus, he could at least spend a minute thinking about how cute his boyfriend was first.</p><p>“La Frog,” Lee grunted, then chuckled at himself. “La Forge, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No need to apologize.” Geordi scooted over to sit on the opposite side of the Commander. He added his own arm to support his back, and he and Data helped Lee to a seated position.</p><p>“Thank you, Cadets.” Lee ran both hands over his face. When he reopened his eyes, Geordi could tell his head was messed up.</p><p>Data was right. Lee had a concussion.</p><p>“What’s our status?” Lee asked, forcing his voice back into that of a senior officer. Rigid; authoritative; confident. </p><p>“We’re cut off from Worf and Sanchez,” Geordi explained. “But we think we can get through the rockfall in front of us.”</p><p>“However,” Data added, “that is in the direction from which the cephalopods came.”</p><p>Lee shut his eyes and leaned his head against the rocky wall behind him. He clenched his fist and then reopened it, then repeated the action.</p><p>“How’s Roberts?”</p><p>Geordi glanced over to the exobiologist. The sight of him made him angry, but he’d have to deal with that for now. As Lee said earlier, part of being a Starfleet Officer was learning to work with people you didn’t like. And besides, Geordi was already planning a good speech for Captain Picard for when they got back. If he ever had the courage to go into the captain’s office - which, after this experience, he should - then he’d make sure Roberts never worked with himself nor Data again. </p><p>“Still injured,” Geordi said in a monotone voice he hoped Lee didn’t read too much into. </p><p>“We will have to move eventually,” Lee replied. “The signal we’ve been tracking is interfering with transport, and even our best phasers can’t cut through all this rock without threatening the stability of the whole...cave…” </p><p>He groaned suddenly, his eyebrows drawing together. A moment later, he hid his head in his arms with his elbows rested on his knees.</p><p>Shit. It looked like Geordi and Data were virtually on their own here.</p><p>If they didn’t get any assignment they wanted after a Senior Mission like this…</p><p>“Geordi,” Data said, calling Geordi’s attention back to the job at hand. “Do you happen to have a wire?”</p><p>“A wire?” </p><p>Data crossed the room and got to his knees beside a pool of dark sludge. It was another spot of ink, like they’d seen earlier. </p><p>“I think I do,” Geordi said, reaching into one of the compartments of his utility belt. Luckily, he was here to do work for the Engineering team. Aside from the scanner he’d been given to track the signal they’d been following, he also had a rudimentary toolkit. “Here you go. What do you need it for?”</p><p>Data pulled out his Tricorder and examined it closely.</p><p>“If I can power the Tricorder from a new source, it may reduce the interference that the signal is able to inflict on it,” he explained. “Although the Comm badges and transporters will still be inoperative due to the frequency disruptions produced by the signal, I may be able to use the Tricorder as a basic tracking device.”</p><p>“What are we tracking?”</p><p>“I will attempt to track this ink, so that we will know when a cephalopod is in close proximity.” Data took the wire from Geordi and hooked it into one of the ports of the Tricorder.</p><p>“That’s a good plan. What’s your power source?”</p><p>Data looked up with a guilty smile. </p><p>“Myself.”</p><p>“What?!” Geordi started, but Data held up a steadying hand.</p><p>“Do not worry, Geordi. I will not put myself into harm’s way.”</p><p>Geordi let out an anxious laugh that he did not bother hiding.</p><p>Data continued, “I will unplug a small, unnecessary component that carries a minimal amount of residual energy from my core processor.”</p><p>“You’re going out of your way to make it sound harmless,” Geordi deadpanned, crossing his arms.</p><p>“It is harmless.” When Geordi didn’t seem convinced, Data added, “I promise.”</p><p>Damn that boy and his shining eyes and his golden halo of an aura and his promises and his sweet little face. How could Geordi ever say no to him?</p><p>“Okay,” sighed Geordi.”</p><p>Data nodded. “I may temporarily lose function of my right pinkie toe.”</p><p>“What? Data-!”</p><p>“It is inconsequential,” Data assured. “Pinkie toes are the least important-”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Geordi forced himself to calm down. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Data pulled up his pants leg and then pressed a button beside his knee. Immediately, his leg unit opened up and exposed the interior workings; gray metals, glistening, multicolored lights; connective wires carefully intertwined between studs and bolts. </p><p>Roberts, who had been so blessedly quiet during this time, suddenly turned to them in horror.</p><p>“You’re just gonna take something out of your leg? Just like that?” he asked.</p><p>Data threw him daggers with his eyes, though no one would realize except Geordi. </p><p>“It is for a worthwhile cause,” he said simply. “Do not humans remove their ‘wisdom teeth’ in order to avoid more harmful problems?”</p><p>Roberts cocked his head to the side. “Well, yes, but-”</p><p>“Then I do not see the difference,” Data finished.</p><p>Roberts’ mouth opened and closed for a good minute as he stared at the Cadets. He looked more offended than anyone Geordi had ever seen, but he also looked like he didn’t know what to do about it. Meanwhile, Data continued to remove a small device from his leg and then close up the unit.</p><p>When Roberts looked like he was finally about to say something, Lee appeared behind them. He was a bit wobbly on his feet, but his eyes were as stern as Data’s had been.</p><p>“Don’t respond, Officer,” he warned. “We both know that this is a high-stress scenario.”</p><p>Geordi gave Roberts a daring look. A part of him wanted the biologist to say something again; to talk about how ‘Data shouldn’t be affected by stress’ or some other bigoted remark. He wanted him to say something just so he could feel compelled to tackle the guy to the ground.</p><p>But again, he held in his secret desires. Again, he looked to Data for support. And again, he focused on the mission at hand, which had become a simple thing: survive.</p><p>“Commander,” he said to Lee. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Lee nodded, wincing as he did so.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” he muttered. “What matters is that we have to keep going. Cadet Soong, scan the ink with the Tricorder and keep us posted on where the cephalopods are. By the way, that was ingenious.”</p><p>“Thank you sir,” Data replied with a nod, then got to work.</p><p>“La Forge,” Lee continued. “You take the rear as we walk. Don’t lose sight of anybody, and don’t let anyone fall behind.”</p><p>“Aye, sir.”</p><p>Roberts craned his neck up to Commander Lee. “What’s my job right now?”</p><p>“You,” Lee said, grabbing Roberts under the shoulder and heaving him to his feet. He pulled him close to himself, until he was a hair’s breadth away. “Walk. And remember that I am the ranking officer here and that I have a very, very irritating headache.”</p><p>Roberts gulped. “Aye, sir,” he whispered.</p><p>Lee smiled a dark smile and shoved him onto his own feet. Without further ado, he tossed a few rocks out of the way of the far wall, waited for Data to do the same, and then stepped through the doorway they’d fashioned out of the gap in the wall.</p><p>“Let’s move,” he commanded. “And keep your right hand on the wall at all times. God knows what good it’ll do, but if there’s any exit on the other side of this maze, that’s our best chance at finding it.”</p><p>Geordi reached a shaky hand out to the wall and ran his fingertips over the rough surface. Ahead, Data looked back at him. They shared a nod filled with unsaid words: I love you; please don’t get hurt; when will we be home again?; I’ll see you on the other side; Roberts is a tool; please, God, don’t let Lee pass out on us again; I don’t want to be decapitated by a tentacle; San Francisco is a long way away.</p><p>Of course, there was no way for Geordi to know whether these exact thoughts crossed Data’s mind. But since he had about a billion thoughts a second, they probably ended up in there somewhere. </p><p>This walk-through-the-maze-and-avoid-aliens-and-brawling-with-Starfleet-Officers was rather frightening. But to be honest, it felt good to walk after all that time sat in the cave worrying. Finally they were moving. They were making decisions. Whether they were right or wrong was anyone’s guess, but at least now they were headed somewhere.</p><p>Geordi let that thought comfort him, as the gap in the wall shrank to a small point of light behind him. As Roberts stumbled and Lee clung to Data’s arm for assistance. As Data’s aura led him deeper and deeper into the dark tunnels. </p><p>As Geordi began to doubt his choice to enter Starfleet instead of taking up a research job at the Daystrom Institute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven</p><p>As they walked through this deep portion of the cave system, the atmosphere changed. The relative darkness, which Geordi had grown well accustomed to over the years, seemed to wrap them all into a tighter embrace. The effect was almost suffocating. Combined with the outermost layer of Geordi’s skin, which felt like it was crawling with ants, he began to think maybe they should have turned back.</p><p>But it was too late for thoughts like that. They’d made their decision. They’d cast their votes. And now they had to continue on the path they had chosen for themselves, no matter where it led.</p><p>They rounded another corner. Geordi hated those things: corners. Since Data was in front, he disappeared around the bend. For just a moment, Geordi couldn’t see him. Anything could happen to him at that moment. A tentacle could shoot out of the wall and snatch him away or damage his circuits. Or a new creature they didn’t know about could sneak attack and-</p><p>Ah, there he was. Geordi had rounded the corner and found Data and the others safe and sound. His blood pressure dropped back to normal. His heart stopped pumping in his ears. He breathed again.</p><p>Dammit, maybe he wasn’t cut out for this stuff after all. He and Data had whole Starfleet careers ahead of them. If Geordi couldn’t handle letting Data out of his sight for less than five seconds, how was he going to survive long missions when they had to be apart for days, or even weeks? How was he going to let Data fly away on a turbolift to carry out his orders? How was he supposed to stay calm and collected and professional whenever Data’s crew went missing, or when they lost the Comm signal?</p><p>Geordi shook his head. He was just winding himself up now. Lack of sleep and the threat of strange alien beings would do that to anyone. Captain Picard himself probably felt these doubts sometimes. Everyone in Starfleet did, even if they wouldn’t admit it. </p><p>Data came to a sudden stop, which set Geordi, Lee, and Roberts on edge. </p><p>“What is it, Cadet?” Lee asked. His voice was a grumble, as he let himself rest against the wall again with eyes closed. He looked horrible; about to either lose his lunch or his consciousness. </p><p>Data placed a steadying hand on Lee’s arm as his other hand held up the Tricorder.</p><p>“There is a significant collection of cephalopod ink in the next corridor,” Data explained, keeping his voice low. “I believe that if these organisms have a den, then this is its most probable location.”</p><p>“Let’s turn back,” Roberts hissed, turning to hurry away.</p><p>Geordi grabbed his arm and held it just tight enough so that he couldn’t get away without a fight. One look from Lee, a grateful smile, and he was reassured that the action wouldn’t get him court martialed. If anything, Lee might give him a medal.</p><p>“Sir,” Roberts whined. He and Geordi both turned to Lee to find him struggling to keep his footing.</p><p>“Commander,” said Data, latching onto Lee’s arm so he wouldn’t keel over. “Perhaps you should sit down.”</p><p>“That’s not…” Lee sighed, letting his eyes shut. “That sounds like a good idea, Cadet.”</p><p>Lee sank to a crouch, and then fell back into a roughly seated position against the wall. His continued struggle to remain conscious and alert was starting to really, really worry Geordi. Data, too, by the look of it. Without Lee, they were stuck with Roberts. And being stuck with Roberts was worse than being stuck with the cephalopods.</p><p>Geordi gave Data a worried glance, then knelt to the ground beside Lee. His hair was sweatier than it should have been; his eyes glassy and distant. </p><p>“That walk wasn’t good for your concussion,” Geordi said through chattering teeth.</p><p>Lee’s head shifted as his lips flickered into a smile.</p><p>“Probably not.” Lee’s grin widened just for a second before his brows creased together and he let out a grunt of pain. </p><p>Opposite him, Data met Geordi’s eyes and bit his bottom lip. They communicated silently for a long while, debating the options. Just as they were coming to the conclusion that there were no conclusions, Lee grabbed both of them by the arm. He forced his eyes open and gave them a stare that demanded attention.</p><p>“Cadets...you have to keep going. Get Roberts going, too. You have to get out. Back to...Enterprise. Even...I won’t...I can’t…”</p><p>“Alright, sir,” Geordi soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Lee’s sleeve. “You have to rest.”</p><p>“Geordi is correct. You must-”</p><p>“Boys,” Lee said gruffly, forcing his eyes open further. “You’re gonna have to be brave.”</p><p>“We will be,” Geordi assured. He traced his fingers along Lee’s sleeve and gave a panicked look to Data. </p><p>By the time he turned back to Lee, the Commander was fast asleep. Unconscious.</p><p>Lost to the world until they found him help.</p><p>“D-data,” Geordi stammered. He shook his head, unsure of what else to do.</p><p>“I know, Geordi.”</p><p>Geordi met his eyes again and knew he wasn’t lying. They were a long way from the hallway in which they’d first met; a Starfleet science building a million miles away. A long, long way away and feeling further by the minute. It was up to them, now. Two men barely out of their teens, forced to make Command decisions and escape an alien cave system with their lives and with a way to get Worf, Sanchez, and Lee out of there, too. </p><p>Geordi didn’t know how much his hand was shaking until Data took a hold of it. </p><p>“Geordi,” Data said clearly. “We will make it back to the Enterprise.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>“We’re going forward.”</p><p>“You’re crazy!” Roberts argued, turning his half-amused, half-disbelieving expression to each of them. “This is mutiny.”</p><p>“You are mistaken,” said Data. “Commander Lee ordered us to continue forward. If we did not follow his orders, then that would be mutinous.”</p><p>Roberts huffed, shaking his head. “What are they teaching at the Academy these days?”</p><p>“To follow the orders of our Commanding Officers,” Geordi said, louder and with more frustration than he meant. “Data and I are going to go forward.”</p><p>“Oh no you’re not.”</p><p>In a flash of silver, Roberts whipped out his phaser. In another flash of pale-gold, Data tackled Geordi to the ground of the cave. The hit made his shoulder ache immediately, but it was better than being the target of the phaser blast, which ended up in the wall. Some rocks blew to crumbling pieces as Geordi and Data rolled to a stop, then jumped up with their own phasers.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Geordi shouted, as he dodged another phaser blast. This one hit the ceiling with such a force that the ground beneath his feet rumbled. “You’re gonna take the whole cavern down!”</p><p>“I am not moving forward!” Roberts yelled over another blast, which ended up in the ground two inches from Geordi’s feet.</p><p>Everything was chaos for just a second longer; Data shoving him along, the walls and floor rattling from impact, phaser blasts lighting up in his VISOR like fireworks, Roberts shouting. But then...then…</p><p>A tentacle curled around the corner and sped right into Roberts’ phaser, knocking it from his hand. It was a stunning sight, like a guardian angel with eight legs. Next, the cephalopod’s head came around the bend. This one was smaller than the others. Less fearsome.</p><p>That being said, there was so much adrenaline in Geordi’s system that one alien cephalopod could hardly make a difference. He was so wound up he could probably take on a few Klingons as well. Maybe add in a Romulan for good measure.</p><p>“Roberts,” the small cephalopod growled. It’s voice betrayed its hidden strength and intensity. So did its wandering tentacle, now wrapping Roberts’ hands into a vice grip. “You will come with me. Do not harm anyone further.”</p><p>“You don’t understand!” Roberts shouted.</p><p>The cephalopod dragged him closer to itself, making him cry out as his injured foot was jostled.</p><p>“You know him?” Geordi questioned.</p><p>Maybe not his smartest move, to talk to the strange alien creature. But he had to know. And besides, at this point, what the hell did he have to lose?</p><p>“Yessss,” it hissed, its face approaching Roberts. “We all know of Roberts. He will come with ussss.”</p><p>While Geordi was more than happy to oblige the young cephalopod, he did have some reservations about letting it eat a Starfleet Officer. Captain Picard would probably never let he and Data get another job again if they stood by and let that happen. And, honestly, it would feel better to have the guy court martialed than kidnapped on an alien planet.</p><p>“We’ll go with you,” Geordi said, puffing his chest out and forcing his voice to sound braver than he really was.</p><p>“But you must guarantee our safety,” Data added. He gave Geordi a pointed look; a look that meant he and Geordi were going to have a little discussion about ‘safety protocols’ and ‘not inviting danger’.</p><p>The cephalopod turned its slimy head to Data, then to Geordi.</p><p>“You may enter The Den,” it replied. “And you may witness the trial of the accused.”</p><p>Geordi raised his eyebrows and turned to Roberts.</p><p>“Do you know what they’re talking about?”</p><p>Roberts’ eyes told him everything he needed to know. Well, not quite everything. But his expression made it obvious that he was guilty of something; something serious. </p><p>With a gulp, Geordi started forward. And as they walked closer and closer to The Den of the alien cephalopods, trailing behind Roberts and his captor, Geordi reached his hand out.</p><p>Data took hold of Geordi’s hand, gave his fingers a squeeze, and turned his face just a fraction toward him.</p><p>“It will be alright, Geordi.”</p><p>“I hope so, D.” Geordi took in a shaky breath as they rounded the corner and found the entrance to The Den. “I hope so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twelve</p><p>The Den was the largest room in the cavern by far. The walls formed a rotunda big enough to hold at least three of the Enterprise’s bridges. High, high above was a small hole in the ceiling where the sunlight streamed in. It created something of a spotlight on the center of the room, which was an intricately designed platform. If Geordi didn’t have his VISOR and Data didn’t have his specialized optical sensors, they wouldn’t have been able to make out more than shadows of tentacles lining the walls; movement without a clear source.</p><p>It was a bad day for Roberts, then. He did not have a VISOR nor specialized optical sensors. As he walked in, held by both arms by the young cephalopod they’d met in the corridor, he looked more terrified than ever before.</p><p>Geordi almost felt bad for him. But right now his curiosity outweighed anything else.</p><p>“Officer Roberts,” he said, licking his lips as he thought over what to say. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Roberts turned to him sharply, then relaxed when he realized it was just Geordi speaking. </p><p>“Never mind, Cadet,” he replied simply. With that, he was whisked away to the central platform.</p><p>As soon as he stepped foot onto it, a holding field surrounded the border of the platform. For a moment he merely stood there, injured leg bent slightly. His eyes scanned the walls where Geordi’s VISOR picked up numerous lifeform readings. There must have been dozens of them watching the trial. Somewhere amongst the crowd was probably a judge of some sort. Maybe a jury.</p><p>But Geordi couldn’t find anyone that looked like a defense attorney.</p><p>“Data,” Geordi whispered, shifting closer to his boyfriend and well out of the way of passing cephalopods. “I have a bad feeling about this.”</p><p>“I believe the word you are looking for is ‘dread’.” Data caught the eye of an enormous cephalopod, whose tentacles brushed eerily along the floor in front of their shoes. It left a trail of dark ink that stank almost as bad as the cave corridors. “Or perhaps ‘terror’.”</p><p>Geordi steeled himself. He had to be strong right now; stronger than ever before. Data’s courage, which he’d only realized he was capable of two short years ago, was fading fast. </p><p>Without saying a word, Geordi reached out a shaking hand. His fingertips brushed against Data’s and stroked along until they reached the palm of his hand. Data’s hand maneuvered beneath his own until their hands interlocked. </p><p>One quick glance to one another and it was clear: they would face this together, just like everything else. </p><p>Geordi turned back to the center of the room and found the trial starting. The young cephalopod that had brought Roberts in was now standing in front of the central platform. If ‘standing’ was the proper word for an eight-legged creature that never seemed to fully stop moving. It looked at the entranceway, made a motion with its tentacles, and suddenly a giant rock was pushed to cover the doorway.</p><p>Ah, great. Now they were all locked in here. </p><p>“Friends,” the young cephalopod began. It’s voice was not booming or threatening, but it was strong enough to bring silence into the room immediately. “We will now hear the case against the stranger, Officer Roberts.”</p><p>The young cephalopod stepped aside. But its place was soon taken by another. This one was huge; likely the one that had harmed Roberts’ foot earlier. Its legs were that shade of purple-red that Geordi had noticed in the original cave incident. Just seeing it again made him shiver.</p><p>Data gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Roberts. I am your Prosecutor,” the older cephalopod said. Its voice was nothing like the other’s. It was gravelly; deep as a trench. Its vibrations sent tremors throughout the room that Geordi felt in his feet. “The youngest of our collective shall be your Judge.”</p><p>Geordi turned to Data and found him enjoying this to a certain extent. It wasn’t every day an exobiology student was able to witness the customs of an alien culture in live time. The fear in his golden eyes was fading into excitement and curiosity. </p><p>The sight was a bright spot amongst all of this uncertainty, and Geordi filed it away for safekeeping.</p><p>“Roberts,” the Prosecutor continued. Its tentacles swayed back and forth, so slowly it was unsettling. “You came to us in your hour of need. Three months ago, your shuttle crashed on our planet. You asked for food, and we caught it for you. You asked for our help in repairing your ship, and we gave it to you. All that we asked was that you do not tell anyone about us. And how did you repay us?” the Prosecutor’s face edged closer to the holding field around Roberts’ platform. “You set up a signal in our home that you knew we could not dismantle. You led these outsiders right to us. Not only that, but you injured the security officer who was on duty while you created this signal. Marta lost two of her tentacles in the attack.”</p><p>Geordi went over it all in his head again. Roberts had been here before? Knew about the cephalopods all along? Lied to Commanding Officer after Commanding Officer? And he’d injured a member of an alien species while he sabotaged their planet against their orders?</p><p>If this guy made it off of the planet, he’d have to face a whole other trial in front of a Starfleet Admiral; that was certain. Geordi would make it certain.</p><p>“I can explain,” Roberts said abruptly. He stepped forward, gritting his teeth at the movement of his injured leg. But he took another step forward anyway.</p><p>The Prosecutor looked to the Judge, who was silent for a long moment. Eventually, though, the Judge nodded its head. </p><p>“Proceed,” the Prosecutor permitted.</p><p>Roberts clasped his hands together with a grateful smile. His eyes scanned the room again. Apparently he didn’t like what he saw, because that smile faded as fast as it had arrived.</p><p>“I am incredibly sorry about Marta. I meant for it to be a warning shot, but I am not a marksman. I am an exobiologist,” Roberts explained. “It is my duty to study other alien species. When I crashed on this planet, I should have put that aspect of my career aside. I should have focused on being grateful that you were willing to help me. But weakness, hunger, and fear got the better of me. As I was preparing to leave, I set up the signal. I wanted to be able to find you when I returned to my Starship. It was a mistake that I regretted as soon as I left. But I never intended to activate the signal.”</p><p>“How, then, was it activated?” the Prosecutor asked.</p><p>Roberts shook his head sadly.</p><p>“It must have contained a fault of some kind. Or maybe it was damaged. I don’t know.” He sighed heavily. “But as soon as it was activated, I made sure I was on the team to investigate it. I had it all planned out. I was going to come in, deactivate the signal, and wipe the memory of everyone involved.”</p><p>Geordi turned to Data, who had the same horrified expression he did. What the hell?! Their first real mission and they got stuck with a guy who wanted to wipe their memory of everything that had happened? All to protect himself and his perfect record? If Roberts did have a perfect record. If this was the sort of thing he was capable of, he’d probably barely gotten through the Academy without getting expelled.</p><p>“Do you still plan on wiping the memories of your comrades?” the Prosecutor asked.</p><p>Roberts faltered for a moment. He didn’t dare look at Geordi or Data. Didn’t dare face up for what he’d said; what he was planning to do.</p><p>“I will do whatever it is you wish of me, Prosecutor. And Judge, of course.”</p><p>Geordi couldn’t help rolling his eyes. God, what a joke this guy was. They should’ve gone to Captain Picard the first time Data admitted there might be trouble. He needed to know that one of his senior officers was a phony; a fraud who did a disservice to the uniform.</p><p>But it wouldn’t do to regret his actions now. Right now Geordi had to focus on the future; getting him and Data and maybe even Lee, Worf, and Sanchez off of this planet and back to the safety of the Enterprise. Maybe there would be a way to cut through the interference when they disabled the signal. Then they could all beam out of here and everything would be great. </p><p>Then again, something in the back of Geordi’s mind told him that it all sounded easier than it was actually going to be. </p><p>“Judge,” the Prosecutor said, turning ceremoniously to the young cephalopod at his side. “In our society, it is up to the youth to determine the fate of our criminals. You are the future, and thus you should choose what direction that future leads us. You have heard the case against Roberts. What is your decree? Shall we let the prisoner go? Or shall he face punishment?”</p><p>The Judge turned slowly from the Prosecutor to Roberts. It raised two tentacles high up into the air and a deafening silence overtook the room. Geordi hardly dared to breathe; it was so quiet. </p><p>Then the Judge’s arms dropped again to its side.</p><p>“The man, Officer Roberts, is guilty,” the Judge declared. “His actions put us at risk, and we must eliminate that risk.”</p><p>For a moment, Geordi settled his free hand on his phaser. It wouldn’t do much good against a whole swarm of giant cephalopods, but it really seemed like they were about to be attacked at any instant. He’d rather go down fighting than standing here.</p><p>But it seemed a firefight was not to be. Not right now. Not yet. The Judge smiled an eerie smile, especially for one so young, and looked over the crowd once more.</p><p>“But we are a kind race,” the Judge continued. “We do not harm when it is not necessary. Roberts intended on wiping the memories of his comrades, and we shall not deny him that. He will also dismantle the signal he created, and destroy it beyond repair. We will permit their team to leave as soon as that is all completed.”</p><p>They ‘will permit’. That stuck out in Geordi’s mind. That meant that it wasn’t the signal generating the interference; it was the cephalopods themselves. Maybe some sort of collective defense? A way to protect themselves from outsiders, by locking crashed beings inside without communication or transport?</p><p>The Den began emptying as cephalopods left the area. The Judge’s tentacle swept over Geordi’s shoe as it departed, leaving a gift of sludgy oil on his already filthy boots.</p><p>Excellent. Covered in oil and grime and sweat. About to have his memory wiped. Stuck with Roberts, whom he couldn’t stand now more than ever. At least he and Data were on the outside of the holding field. </p><p>When the last of the cephalopods exited The Den and someone moved the stone back in place over the entranceway, Geordi took a step forward. There Roberts stood, looking pathetic. His leg was still bandaged with Data’s filthy uniform. His shoulders sagged like the weight of the world was on his back. When he looked up, he even had the audacity to look apologetic.</p><p>“I am sorry about your Senior Mission, Cadets,” Roberts said. “I know it isn’t-”</p><p>“Stop talking.” Geordi let go of Data’s hand and took another step forward. “Do you know how much trouble you’ll get into as soon as we’re back? You broke about five different Federation laws. Including the Prime Directive.”</p><p>“Geordi,” Roberts pleaded. “I made mistakes. I realize that. But now we must remedy those mistakes.”</p><p>“You mean we have to pay for something you did?” Geordi questioned. </p><p>Roberts clasped his hands together.</p><p>“You are still very young. Please, Geordi, Data; make this easier on all of us. Put your phasers on the ground over there, drop the holding field, and we’ll repair the signal.”</p><p>“What about our memories?” Data asked. </p><p>“That’s up to the judgment of the cephalopods,” Roberts said. “The Judge seems fair. They will hear us out.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” Geordi commented with a shake of the head. “They seem pretty adamant that we forget this whole thing ever happened.”</p><p>Roberts shrugged.</p><p>“I can’t do anything about that. We have to respect their culture. But...Cadets, you can’t leave me here. And you can’t dismantle the signal without me showing you where it is, and entering the proper codes.”</p><p>Geordi set an unconscious hand on his phaser again. “Why can’t you tell us?”</p><p>Roberts sighed.</p><p>“La Forge, please. Do as I say and we will return to the Enterprise sooner rather than later.”</p><p>Geordi weighed the options, looking to Data for support. If they let Roberts out, he could attack them. But Geordi and Data had their phasers and Roberts did not. And besides, they needed him to dismantle the signal to make the cephalopods happy. After that, they could get a message through to the Enterprise and transport out of here.</p><p>It wasn’t just them in here. Lee needed help, and he needed it fast. Worf and Sanchez were probably running low on oxygen back there. They were all short on field rations. The sooner they ended this bickering, the sooner they could get home.</p><p>And Roberts did have a point; the cephalopods were the ones who wanted to wipe their memories. If that was their wish, then they couldn’t deny them. Not if they wanted to respect the uniform they wore.</p><p>“Data?” Geordi asked.</p><p>Data gave him an encouraging nod. </p><p>“Alright,” Geordi relented. “But I’m holding onto my phaser.”</p><p>As Geordi dropped the holding field, he already regretted his decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirteen</p><p>“Geordi, I’m gonna need your help with this,” Roberts said as soon as the holding field dropped. He stumbled off of the platform looking pathetic.</p><p>But not pathetic enough for Geordi to lower his phaser. He still didn’t trust this guy. How could he? And with Data here, Geordi wasn’t going to take any chances.</p><p>“Where is the signal coming from?” Geordi responded, surprising even himself with his directness. Then again, if they were all going to have their memories wiped, it didn’t matter how he addressed Roberts. </p><p>“It’s over there.” Roberts pointed across the room, and then sank to one knee with a grimace. “Damn leg.”</p><p>Data, saint that he was, immediately started toward Roberts to help him up. </p><p>“Don’t worry about him,” Geordi said, lowering his phaser. “He already stole the shirt off your back.”</p><p>“Geordi?” Data paused, hesitating with clear incertitude. </p><p>Geordi offered him a comforting smile. He loved how sweet Data was; how naive and kind and loving. But some people, in Geordi’s opinion, didn’t deserve Data’s kindness or compassion. And one of those people was Roberts.</p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Geordi assured.</p><p>Roberts gave him a look that would have terrified him a month ago. Even a day ago. But standing here, hungry and tired and thirsty, Geordi really couldn’t care less. Well, he could care a little less.</p><p>“Do you realize what Starfleet would think if they saw you now?” Roberts grunted, limping along toward the signal. “You’d be kicked out of the Academy.”</p><p>“And you’d be kicked out of Starfleet,” Geordi said. “Lucky for us, the cephalopods will probably melt our brains before we go back.”</p><p>He didn’t know where this assertiveness was coming from, but on some level Geordi found that he liked it. He felt stronger; braver. Probably because he was too tired to be scared. It might only have been hours since they’d arrived in this cave system, but it felt like days. And in that time, he’d had every test a kid could go through and many more. How Data was holding up so well was anyone’s guess.</p><p>Maybe, Geordi supposed, Data was a better man than himself.</p><p>“Let’s fix that signal,” Geordi sighed. </p><p>He and Data followed after Roberts. The signal happened to be coming from a hunk of metal buried beneath the surface. It seemed to be made from the components of a shuttlecraft’s comm system. Geordi had built enough of those in his time to know one when he saw it.</p><p>“You took this out of your shuttle?”</p><p>“I’ve already been judged, La Forge,” said Roberts. “I know that what I did was wrong.”</p><p>Geordi found it difficult to believe that. But there was work to do, and he was eager to be done with it. Eager, most of all, to be back on the Enterprise. Ten Forward seemed like a dreamland at this point; Guinan’s coffee a miracle. Even a regular old bed would be everything Geordi could wish for. </p><p>He just wanted to go home. And, luckily for the cephalopods, he wanted to forget this whole thing had ever happened.</p><p>“La Forge?” Roberts asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Geordi said. For now, he really meant it. Yeah, Roberts still gave him the creeps. But there was a possibility that Roberts was telling the truth; that he’d had a bad day, made dumb decisions, and had done everything to remedy his mistakes. If Geordi kept railing against him, then of course he would respond in kind. </p><p>So Geordi decided that, in the name of being a Starfleet Cadet, he would be the best version of himself that he could be. He would be kind, like Data. And he would show respect toward his superior officer.</p><p>“Officer Roberts?” Geordi asked, as he got to work on the signal beside Data. “I haven’t been acting myself today.”</p><p>“I doubt anyone would, in this situation.” Roberts gave him a forced smile that could have been friendly or menacing. It looked menacing, but Geordi believed that was just his bias setting in.</p><p>“Data seems fine,” Geordi commented, nudging Data by the shoulder with a smile.</p><p>“I am afraid that you are mistaken, Geordi,” Data said. “Many of my systems have been functioning just beyond normal parameters today. Although my frequency of speech has been functioning lower than normal parameters.”</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Geordi said. “Your body’s not used to this much stress. There’s bound to be some strange readings today.”</p><p>Data’s brow furrowed.</p><p>“I was not aware that my assessment was a form of self injury.”</p><p>“It’s just an expression, D. When people talk bad about themselves, it’s called ‘beating themselves up’. </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>Roberts gave them each a weary stare.</p><p>“Can we please get this thing built so we can get out of here?”</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………...</p><p>Geordi unloosened the last screw and pulled the final component off of the signal. Immediately, all of the lights on the unit shut off. Now it was just a pile of disassembled pieces with bits of scrap metal strewn around it. Geordi sat back and wiped the sweat from his brow. Since he’d taken off his uniform shirt long ago, he accidentally wiped the sweat right onto his arm. </p><p>He made a face, and then laughed it off.</p><p>“Nice work, Data,” he breathed. </p><p>“You performed exceptionally as well, Geordi.”</p><p>“Good work to both of you.”</p><p>Geordi turned around to face Roberts. He didn’t know what he expected to find, but it wasn’t this. Roberts was not, as he’d guessed, sitting on the edge of the platform to give his wounded leg a break. He was not standing by the door getting ready to tell the guard outside that they were finished. He was not going around collecting pieces of the signal to take back to the Enterprise.</p><p>No. Roberts was standing five feet away. </p><p>Roberts was holding a phaser.</p><p>The phaser was pointed right at Geordi.</p><p>Immediately, Geordi reached down to his utility belt. But, as it happened, his own phaser was gone.</p><p>“Data, do you-”</p><p>“You know,” Roberts said, flipping the phaser in his hand like it was a toy. When he caught it, he reached into his pocket and drew another phaser. </p><p>Data’s phaser.</p><p>“You boys really get in the zone when you’re working,” Roberts continued. Now he had one phaser trained on each of them. </p><p>Roberts frowned, and it was the first honest expression Geordi had seen him wear all day.</p><p>“I really hate what I have to do now.”</p><p>Geordi was about to ask him what this terrible thing might be, and ask whether it could be avoided. But all of a sudden, one of the phasers was firing. He had no time to react before it hit him in the leg, right above the knee.</p><p>With a short shout and a shock of pain, Geordi fell forward onto the ground. He heard Data call out his name, but everything else faded. For a moment, he lay in complete numbness. Then some feeling came back to him; nothing above the waist. </p><p>Oh God, he was paralyzed. Maybe it was temporary, but that really wasn’t very comforting at the moment.</p><p>What the hell was Roberts doing? What was his plan?</p><p>Roberts pocketed the first phaser and focused on the other. It shook in his hand as he kept it trained on Data.</p><p>Geordi noticed the look in Data’s eye; fierce determination. Unblinking focus. He didn’t move a single polymer muscle, but Geordi could tell that there was a lot going on under the surface. Calculation after calculation to determine the best course of action.</p><p>Roberts reaffirmed his grip on the phaser. His mouth was set in that frown. That honest, terrifying frown. He was a man haunted, not by his past but by his future. Haunted by what he was about to do, whatever that might be.</p><p>“You know the worst part?” Roberts asked, continuing a conversation he’d started in his own mind. “I really started to like you, Data. You are the friendliest android I’ve ever met. And today...today you saved my life. But I have to do what I have to do.”</p><p>“What do you have to do?” Data asked. Geordi admired the smooth quality of his voice. He was terrified, Geordi alone knew how terrified Data could possibly be. But he was so brave that it didn’t matter how scared he was.</p><p>“I have to kill you, Data,” Roberts said. </p><p>Six words, and they nearly stopped Geordi’s heart.</p><p>Oh no. No, no, no. They hadn’t survived bullies and malfunctions and awkward dates and cave systems and alien cephalopods just for some washed up Starfleet Officer to end it. Data deserved so much more than that. He deserved the universe, for God’s sake. He deserved everything.</p><p>“No,” Geordi choked out. </p><p>“I don’t like this any more than you do. But you see, Data,” Roberts said, as the phaser in his hand continued to wobble. “You’re an android. And that means your memory banks are much more difficult to erase than a human’s. You hold the memory of this entire experience, including my wrongdoings. It’s why I didn’t want you on this trip. It’s why I was mean to you; I wanted you to quit. But…you are so determined. A perfect Starfleet Cadet.”</p><p>“Then let him go!” Geordi shouted. He pushed himself up, but fell right back into the dirt.</p><p>“I...I can’t. I can’t let one android get in the way of my career. I was speaking honestly when I said that you are not a life form. I do like you, Data. But in the end you are a machine, and I am a man. And that means that I will choose my life over yours any day. I am just sorry it had to be today.”</p><p>Geordi grit his teeth. He had to get up. There was no alternative. Or, the alternative was so horrible he couldn’t even think about it. </p><p>Move, damn legs! Move!</p><p>His arms shoved against the ground. For one hysterical moment, he was reminded of the sea lions he and Data had so often visited in San Francisco. They used to move along the ground just like this, using their flippers to push themselves along.</p><p>The memory didn’t make him laugh this time. It made tears blink into his eye. Because God damnit if he didn’t get over to Roberts before the man pulled the trigger, he and Data would never see the sea lions again. They’d never do anything together again. </p><p>Geordi pushed harder against the ground. Roberts’ eyes were stuck on Data, whose eyes were locked right back on Roberts. Neither of them saw Geordi.</p><p>Good. Geordi liked surprises.</p><p>With another push, Geordi found himself close to Roberts. Almost too close. He could smell the man’s sweat; see the rapid rise and fall of his chest. </p><p>Geordi shook his head and, with a fervent growl, shoved himself into Roberts’ legs. The man went toppling over, but not before a deafening phaser shot went off just beside Geordi’s ear. The power of it was so bright in his VISOR that for a moment he couldn’t see anything.</p><p>A second later, he felt himself land hard on top of Roberts. His shaking hands grabbed for Roberts’ wrists and found purchase. Then, finally, his VISOR came back online. </p><p>Yep, as he suspected, he was on top of Roberts, with his hands in a vice grip over his wrists. Very carefully, he moved one hand to grab the phaser from Roberts. The man put up a fight, but not as much as would be expected. </p><p>Geordi clicked a setting on the phaser, aimed it at Roberts’ chest, and fired.</p><p>The man went limp beneath him. So limp that Geordi wondered if he’d really set it on stun. He checked, and found that yes, he had; Roberts was only heavily unconscious. He’d be out for the rest of the day, thank God.</p><p>Regardless, Geordi took the other phaser from Roberts’ pocket and clipped both weapons onto his own utility belt. Better to be prudent than regretful.</p><p>With a deep breath and closed eyes, Geordi sat back on his heels. </p><p>“How was that, Data?” he asked with a smile.</p><p>When there was no response, Geordi spun around.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Oh God, no.</p><p>Data was on his back, one leg outstretched and the other folded. Both hands were splayed out to the sides, hands twitching. He was so still, other than that strange twitching motion zinging through his arms and legs. So, so still.</p><p>Geordi forced himself back to Data’s side. He put even more effort into this journey than the last. He had to get to his side; had to see what was wrong; had to know how bad it was.</p><p>“D,” Geordi gasped.</p><p>It was bad. Not quite as bad as it could have been, but that wasn’t saying much when phasers had been known to vaporize people. </p><p>On the left side of his chest was a slash through Data’s uniform and a few too many layers of his inner workings. At the edges of the gash, the fabric was chewed by grit and burnt ash. Inside...Geordi didn’t like looking inside. There was a mess of broken wires, fractures servos, leaking ports.</p><p>Geordi was an engineer, which meant he knew how bad the damage was. But it also meant he wanted, no, needed, to fix it. Right here, right now. He had to grab his toolbox and get to work and...no, it was too much damage and he didn’t have the right supplies. He’d need help. He’d need half of the Enterprise’s Engineering corps; maybe even a few helpers from sickbay.</p><p>But right now, Data didn’t need a team of technicians and medical personnel. Right now, for this one minute, Data needed Geordi.</p><p>“Geor...di.”</p><p>“I’m here,” Geordi soothed. He latched onto Data’s hand and leaned over him. Smoothed back the hair on Data’s head; made him look new again. Perfect. Untouched; undamaged. “I’m here. Everything’s gonna be alright.”</p><p>“I have not...finished the poem.”</p><p>“Wha-? Oh. That’s alright.” Geordi swallowed his tears and forced a smile. He leaned his head in so close that Data’s aura was all that he could see. “That’s alright. You’ll finish it when we get back.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“That’s an order,” Geordi squeaked. He swallowed again. “I’m a year older than you, remember? That means you have to listen to me.”</p><p>Data nodded. The movement was stiff and awkward, but right now Geordi was just happy he could move at all. </p><p>“I’m going to take care of you, Data. I promise. I promise.” Geordi breathed in another gasping breath. </p><p>Of all the things...after all they’d gone through today…</p><p>“Geor-di…” Data squeezed his hand and mustered up a little smile. “I believe in you.”</p><p>That was all that Geordi needed to hear.</p><p>He smiled. And, despite everything, he knew they had a fighting chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>..........sorry, y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fourteen</p><p>Geordi had never been so terrified in his entire life. His hands shook violently in front of him, unable to do more than caress Data’s cheek. There was so much damage. It was all fixable, but not here. Not in a cave on an alien planet without any engineering tools. Not with Roberts lying unconscious over there, stirring up feelings of anger and hatred and guilt in Geordi’s gut every time he looked at him. </p><p>Data could be saved. But he needed to get back to the Enterprise if that was going to happen.</p><p>“HELP!” Geordi called. It was like shouting into the vacuum of space; they were alone in this enormous room with every entrance sealed off and every listener out of sight and, most likely, callous to his cries. “HELP!” he shouted again, regardless of the hopelessness of it all.</p><p>“Geor-di.” </p><p>Data’s voice was so weak. </p><p>No, no, no. He couldn’t fall asleep. Couldn’t leave Geordi alone like this. Couldn’t close those yellow eyes and never open them again. They were only Cadets. He was too young for this. </p><p>“Data,” Geordi said. He tapped Data’s face with a little more force than he would have liked. “Data, stay awake. Stay with me. I-I really don’t wanna be alone here.”</p><p>“I...do not wish to leave you.” A tear blinked from the corner of Data’s eye and tracked down his face. Another tear ran down his nose and then dropped onto the dirty ground below.</p><p>Geordi would give anything in that moment just to stop that boy from crying. Just to see him smile.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered, running his hands up and down Data’s arms. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. They’ll come eventually. They have to.”</p><p>“Are you referring to...the ceph-...ceph-?...Or to the En-terprise crew?”</p><p>“Shh, shhh,” Geordi hushed Data’s struggling words. “Save your energy. I meant the cephalopods. They’re going to come back and allow us to transport again. And the Enterprise crew will be there as soon as we land. You’ll see.”</p><p>Data nodded, and then let out a shaky breath. Geordi massaged his arm again and set his opposite hand on Data’s cheek. His thumb smoothed down the sideburns next to his ear while his shaking fingers cradled the side of his head.</p><p>“Data.” </p><p>Data let out another struggling breath, unable to speak anymore.</p><p>Geordi turned to the barred off entrance-way.</p><p>“Help me!” he shouted. “Please!”</p><p>There was a sound from the other side of the wall. Then the stone shifted. A tentacle appeared through the doorway and shoved the stone out of the way.</p><p>Finally, a cephalopod rescue had arrived.</p><p>“Thank God,” Geordi breathed. “We have to get back to our ship.”</p><p>The cephalopod approached. As it stepped into the light, Geordi realized that it was the Prosecutor; that enormous creature that had attacked Roberts way back in the cave. Its purple-red tentacles carried itself across the room at twice the speed a humanoid would have been capable of.</p><p>“You have disabled the signal?” it asked.</p><p>“Yes, we did everything you asked. Please, help me. My boyfriend-”</p><p>“Your memories have not been wiped,” the Prosecutor interjected.</p><p>Geordi’s heart dropped. </p><p>“If you erase my memory,” he said. “I won’t remember what happened to Data. I might even fall unconscious, and we don’t have time for that. He needs help now, and he needs my help.”</p><p>The cephalopod slithered back and forth for a long moment. It may only have been twenty seconds or so, but to Geordi it felt a hell of a lot longer. </p><p>“I must speak with the Judge,” the cephalopod announced.</p><p>“Look, we don’t have time for a trial right now!” Geordi said, letting his agitation show. Letting his hysteria overwhelm his Starfleet-trained control. “Please help me. Your Judge said that you’re a kind race. Please, please show that kindness now.”</p><p>The cephalopod came closer and looked Data over. Geordi looked down at his boyfriend, too. His eyes were still open. The yellow irises stared up at the ceiling of the cave, but it was unclear how much they were actually seeing and processing. </p><p>He was so, so quiet. </p><p>Geordi turned back up to the cephalopod and gave him his most pitiful expression. It wasn’t difficult; he really was feeling more desperate and helpless than he ever had before. Even when Data had malfunctioned in the past, it hadn’t felt quite this bad. Back then they had access to Starfleet Engineering. Back then, they had been in a sterile Science Building or in the safety of the Academy’s campus. Back then the adults helped and did no harm; you knew who your friends were and who you needed to watch out for.</p><p>The ‘real world’ was turning out to be a terrifying place.</p><p>But even in this terrifying place, there was room for mercy.</p><p>“You are correct,” the Prosecutor said, stepping back. “We are a kind race. As long as you do not tell anyone of our species or our planet, we will permit you to leave.”</p><p>Geordi could have punched the air. If he weren’t emotionally and physically exhausted, he would have. But today, he settled for a grateful nod.</p><p>“Thank you,” he breathed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“See to it that Roberts faces judgment for what he did today,” the Prosecutor explained. “It is because of people like him that my people keep our privacy and fears outsiders.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Geordi said bitterly, “he’ll get in trouble, alright.”</p><p>“Then I will release our telepathic barrier to your transportation abilities. Your colleagues will also be permitted to leave our world.” The cephalopod stood upright and focused its attention. But just for a second, it turned its eyes back onto Geordi. “Good luck, Geordi.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Geordi turned his attention to Data. He was asleep now, eyes closed and breathing hitched. Geordi took him into his arms and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“We’re going home, D. And you’re gonna be fine. I promise.”</p><p>Geordi tapped his Comm badge. When it made its usual chirp, he laughed aloud in shock and gratitude. </p><p>“Two to beam directly to sickbay,” he said urgently. “Data’s been injured. Oh, and please put Officer Roberts in a holding cell. I’ll explain later.”</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………...</p><p>When they materialized on the sickbay floor, Geordi was afraid he would be instantly ripped away and taken to his own holding cell for harming a superior officer. </p><p>But that didn’t happen.</p><p>Instead, a sickbay nurse knelt beside him with a gentle hand on his arm. She looked pretty young, probably fresh out of the Academy herself. Her smile was warm but forced.</p><p>“You can set him down, Cadet. We’ll take care of him from here.”</p><p>Geordi realized only now that he was holding Data in a vice grip. Carefully, he pried himself off and set Data’s head back onto the floor. In this harsh light, his injuries looked worse; the metal glared and the yellow mixture of oil and coolant contrasted harshly against the pale skin of his hands and face. </p><p>"H-he was shot with a phaser. It his his left side, right next to his central processor. It...it was Officer Roberts." Geordi took in a breath. "The...the first layer of his bioplast needs to be completely replaced. W-we need Engineers in here."</p><p>Geordi gasped in another breath and then tore his eyes away; away from the horrible scene in front of him. His Data, lying in front of him. Unconscious. Yellow rivers of tears etched into his face. Half of his torso a mess of burnt fabric and broken metal.  </p><p>And at the same time, Geordi's brain was trying to process the last hour, the last day, the last week. All of the times Data had warned him about Roberts and he did nothing about it. And then Lee falling to the ground unconscious, almost dead to the world. Roberts, pulling a phaser on Data. Shooting. Geordi shooting back. </p><p>Everything felt so powerful and so intense. Like the world was never going to be quiet and peaceful ever again. All there was, was chaos and confusion. Pain and suffering. Anguish. </p><p>“Geordi?” </p><p>His head jerked up to find a familiar red-headed woman’s face staring into his own: Beverly Crusher, the ship’s CMO. </p><p>Right. He was back on the Enterprise. Back where it was safe.</p><p>“We’ll do everything we can for him,” she said, with a steadying hand on his back and another latched onto his hand. “I want you to go sit with the ship counselor, Officer Young.”</p><p>“But-” Geordi looked desperately at Data. He was already being lifted onto an anti-grav sled. “What about-?”</p><p>“I’ll be with him the whole time,” Beverly said unblinkingly. “I’ll get the best Engineers and the best medical personnel in here. We’ll assess the damage and inform you when there’s any news.”</p><p>Geordi nodded with a rather blank expression. He wasn’t sure if he was about to be sick or if he was about to pass out.</p><p>“What about Commander Lee? Did he make it onboard” he asked suddenly, wincing as he watched Data slide off of the stretcher and onto a biobed.</p><p>“Commander Lee is with Dr. Pulaski. Geordi,” Beverly sighed. Then she did something surprising. </p><p>She hugged him.</p><p>The feeling that the hug evoked was strong. It overpowered everything; shut Geordi’s mind off for just long enough that the tears started to flow. He buried his face in her neck and let himself cry. Let himself feel, without thinking. Let everything out. </p><p>When Beverly pulled away, it was a gentle thing. She eased him into someone else’s ready hold: Officer Young, the ship counselor. He let the new woman guide him out of sickbay, with just one last look at Data.</p><p>“Take care of him,” he pleaded to Beverly.</p><p>“I will,” she said.</p><p>He smiled softly, because he believed her. Then he let himself be taken off to a different part of the ship in the safe embrace of the ship’s counselor. </p><p>For once today, he let the world fall off of his shoulders. He was still worried as hell about Data. His mind still raced with concern and agitation and fear and intense anxiety. But as they walked, he didn’t force a smile or even a brave, logical demeanor.</p><p>He let himself be.</p><p>And he let himself be Geordi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifteen</p><p>“Have you ever spoken with a counselor before, Geordi?” Officer Young asked. She clicked her pen and sat cross-legged the same way Counselor Ramos used to, back at the Academy.</p><p>Those days felt like forever ago. And the Academy felt lightyears away.</p><p>“Yes,” he said quietly, folding his hands together. “At school. Data and I...we went together.”</p><p>He released a sigh that could have shattered even the coldest heart. Officer Young’s frown intensified. Her pen clicked again, but did not move across her PADD scribbling notes about how unify for duty Geordi was.</p><p>She only watched him, with a kind twinkle in her eye.</p><p>“It’s alright to feel whatever you feel,” she reminded him. </p><p>“I-I am.” It was a lie and they both knew it. He sat up straighter; unfolded and then refolded his hands. “It’s been a long day.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Officer Young stood suddenly. For a moment, Geordi worried she was going to sit next to him or hug him. He wasn’t in the mood for that right now. He wanted to be a statue; sit here upright and as stiff as a board until Data was okay again.</p><p>But his worries were misplaced. Officer Young crossed the room and went to the replicator. </p><p>“One cup of water, cold. And one packet of salted crackers.”</p><p>When she returned with the food, she placed it on the table in front of him. Without a word, she sat back on her own chair and replaced her PADD to her lap. </p><p>Geordi stared at the offered food, but only took the cup of water.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured, as a last thought.</p><p>Officer Young smiled for the first time. She had a nice smile; warm and caring, like his mother’s. But with that same sternness, too. An expression that said ‘I want you to feel better, but you’re going to have to do the work to get there’. He’d gotten used to that expression from his and Data’s counseling sessions with Ramos.</p><p>Dammit; everytime he thought of Data he felt a pang in his chest. It was like grief. Presumptive grief.</p><p>“When we go through highly stressful situations and we don’t know where to start,” Officer Young said, “it’s best to start with our basic needs. Food, water, sleep, and shelter.”</p><p>“Something tells me I’m not gonna sleep for a while,” Geordi quipped. He took another sip of water and resented the fact that it made him feel a bit better. </p><p>He wasn’t supposed to feel better. He was supposed to suffer until Data was okay again; until they could go have a Holodeck date again. How could he sit here and drink ice cold water on a comfy chair in a counselor’s office when Data was in some God forsaken sickbay fighting for his life with half of his torso ripped open?</p><p>Geordi set the glass down harder than he meant. He brought his hands back to his lap, but they didn’t fold neatly together now. This time his fists clenched at his sides, while his jaw clenched so tight he wouldn’t have opened it to drink from the fountain of youth.</p><p>“Do you want to replicate some new clothes?” Young asked politely. </p><p>Geordi immediately wanted to say no. He could live in these smelly, dirty, awful clothes for the rest of his life. What did it matter? But when he opened his mouth to respond and saw the look on Officer Young’s face; a counselor, rattled and a bit unsure of herself, he relented.</p><p>“Okay.” He stood and replicated the clothes himself; nothing fancy, just some loose pants and an even looser top. It would make Officer Young feel better, hopefully.</p><p>The poor woman had probably never dealt with a Cadet who’d been trapped with a murderous senior officer, an unconscious commander, and an android boyfriend who was fighting for his life down the hall. She was as overwhelmed with all of this as he was. </p><p>“There’s a restroom right around that wall,” Young explained, pointing across the room. </p><p>“Thank you,” Geordi said. </p><p>Safe inside the privacy of the restroom, a part of Geordi wanted to break down. Just start sobbing here, until the counselor showed up and spoke sweet words to him. She could make him feel better for a little while. Maybe she could even get him to smile or eat. But he didn’t want to do those things.</p><p>Not without Data.</p><p>Needing something to do, Geordi set about changing his clothes. Officer Young had been right to ask him to change; his uniform was a filthy mess. It was a wonder the transporter hadn’t written it off as a biological hazard. The smell of cephalopod oil and dirt filtered up into his nose as he tore his arms out of the sleeves. When he finally had the thing in a crumpled heap at his feet, he had half a mind to toss it out the nearest airlock. </p><p>He kept from this urge, if only because he hadn’t yet put on the new set of clothes.</p><p>A few moments later, as he struggled into a new pair of pants that were just a fraction too long for him, he heard the door to the counselor’s office chime. Then a voice; Deanna’s voice. </p><p>“I came to return the PADDS I borrowed,” Deanna said. Her voice was tight with worry and discomfort. Geordi knew that voice; he felt it in himself.</p><p>Deanna had heard about what happened.</p><p>“Thank you, Deanna.”</p><p>Geordi finished dressing and then stepped out of the restroom with his crumpled uniform in both of his hands. He and Deanna instantly locked each others’ gazes. Hers was filled with embarrassment and sympathy. His, he wasn’t sure of. His mind was running in so many directions, he wasn’t really in control of any of his facial muscles right now.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Deanna said, to Geordi and to Officer Young. “I didn’t mean to intrude-”</p><p>“It’s alright, Deanna,” Officer Young said with a gentle smile. She turned to Geordi. “If that’s alright with you, of course.”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>To be honest, Geordi was glad Deanna was here. He hated solo counseling sessions. Hated having all of the attention on him, when all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and find a way to wake up from this nightmare. At least now the counselor’s eyes could have another target to focus on.</p><p>“You can throw that out the nearest airlock,” Officer Young said of Geordi’s uniform.</p><p>He chuckled, despite himself. It was impossible to resist. “I had the same idea.”</p><p>Deanna gave him an encouraging smile. Damn, that was right. She could read him as well as Officer Young; if not better because they already knew each other.</p><p>Geordi set the uniform into the replicator and sent it back, then sat on his same seat he’d occupied before. Young took her own chair, and then Deanna sat on the chair between them. For a long moment, there was an awkward silence between the three of them. </p><p>Then, Officer Young stood back up. She snatched three PADDS off of the table, where Deanna had set them, and gave Geordi a smile.</p><p>“I’ll be right back. There’s some confidential information on these, so they should be put away.”</p><p>“Take your time,” Geordi said.</p><p>As soon as the counselor was out of earshot, Geordi let his calm exterior falter. It was okay; Deanna was the only one here. And Deanna was another Starfleet Cadet. She wasn’t a stranger, and she wasn’t an ‘adult’. Not a real one, anyway.</p><p>“Geordi,” Deanna whispered. Her hand found his, bridging the space between them. “We heard about what happened. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No,” he said instinctively. Feeling guilty, he squeezed Deanna’s hand. “Maybe. I don’t know.” </p><p>Again, he sighed. And again, it felt that Atlas had shirked his duty off onto Geord’s shoulders. He let go of Deanna’s hand so he could bury his face into both palms. He needed to hide; needed everyone to stop looking at him.</p><p>Deanna did nothing for a moment. She let him breathe once; twice; thrice. Then her soft hand found his back and she rubbed smooth circles there. </p><p>“Can I have one of your crackers?” She asked suddenly.</p><p>Geordi was so caught off guard that he whipped his head up and laughed. It was a hysterical thing; a burst of chaotic amusement in the midst of this minefield of tragedy. But it felt good, nonetheless. It felt bad that it felt good, but that didn’t change that it did feel good.</p><p>“Sure,” he replied.</p><p>She gave him a smile and then took one of the crackers. Her head tilted playfully.</p><p>“They’re salty enough. But I like sweet things more, if I’m honest.”</p><p>Geordi almost laughed again, but kept this one to himself. How could she-? At a time like this? </p><p>And yet…</p><p>“Are you trying to distract me?” he asked.</p><p>Her eyes became sympathetic and caring for just a second before the playful twinkle returned.</p><p>“Is it working?”</p><p>“I think it is, actually.”</p><p>“Good. Now,” she handed him a cracker and didn’t continue speaking until he’d taken it. “You really do need to eat something.”</p><p>“I’m not really hungry.”</p><p>Deanna frowned sincerely.</p><p>“None of us are. But you still need to eat.”</p><p>They shared a tiny, ephemeral smile. Geordi had to admit, he felt a little better with her here. With clean clothes. With food and water in his belly. </p><p>But there was still that nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him not to get too comfortable. A chiding that told him it was wrong to smile when someone he loved so much was in so much danger. A guilty feeling filling the pit of his stomach that wasn’t taken by crackers and water.</p><p>“Geordi?” Officer Young said, suddenly returning to the room. “I just spoke to Dr. Crusher. She wants to meet you in sickbay. They have news about Data.”</p><p>Geordi’s fingers trembled until the cracker fell out of his hand. He gave Deanna a desperate look filled with about five different emotions. She replied with a hand on his knee.</p><p>“I’ll tell Will to meet you there, if you want. I know you two are very close.”</p><p>Geordi nodded.</p><p>“Thanks, Deanna. I’d appreciate that.”</p><p>Officer Young appeared at his side as he stood. It was a good thing, too. She was there to catch him when the room started to spin around his buckling legs. She was there to help him back onto his feet, until he was righted enough to walk on his own.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he assured, feeling nothing of the sort. “I-I’m okay.”</p><p>Deanna and Officer Young shared the same worried expression. But Geordi elected to ignore them this time. </p><p>He was going to see Data. He was going to face whatever news it was - good or bad - like a Starfleet Officer. And if he needed to, he would have his best friend Will Riker there to lean on for support.</p><p>He would be okay. He had to be okay.</p><p>And Data had to be okay, too. There was just no viable alternative.</p><p>They both had to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixteen</p><p>Geordi stopped outside the doors to sickbay and wanted to be sick himself. Anxiety gnawed at his stomach and crept up into his throat. Maybe he had been infected with something on the planet? Perhaps the cephalopods weren’t the only species they had encountered, and now he had an alien parasite inside himself?</p><p>No. He knew these thoughts were as paranoid as they sounded. But his fears weren't completely unfounded. When someone is called to sickbay to ‘talk’ to a doctor, it is never a good sign. ‘Good’ would have been if Data was awake and ready to call Geordi himself. ‘Good’ was what happened when everyone was out of sickbay and allowed back into Ten Forward.</p><p>So whatever this was, it was not ‘good’.</p><p>“Geordi,” said a sudden voice to his left. Will, approaching with a stiffness that he usually kept well hidden. His fists were clenched at his sides just as Geordi’s were.</p><p>Two young men, terrified of what lay behind the door.</p><p>“Hey Will.” </p><p>Maybe Will read something in Geordi’s voice. Or, for once, his eyebrows had expressed his deep-rooted feelings. Whatever it was, Will seemed to understand something. His arms wrapped around Geordi’s shoulders and pulled him into one of their rare hugs. These were reserved for tough times; for bad breakups (on Will’s side) and intense engineering tests (on Geordi’s side).</p><p>“It’s gonna be alright,” Will promised. His breath was warm beside Geordi’s ear. It was a strange thing to notice, but it was one of the few senses not dulled by numbness. “He’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Geordi pulled away from the hug and rubbed his face in his sleeve.</p><p>He had to pull himself together before the doctor arrived. If she saw that he was too much of a mess, he might not be allowed inside. That was how it worked at school, anyway. The family and friends were only permitted into sickbay if they behaved and didn’t upset the patients.</p><p>So Geordi behaved. And he tried to let on that he was less upset than he was. </p><p>The door slid open with a suddenness that sent a panic and a chill down Geordi’s spine. Right; right. Doctor Crusher. Here to tell him the fate of his boyfriend. Here to tell him the future, and the past, and the present all at once.</p><p>He inspected her face for a long moment. Her eyes were tired, but bright. Her jaw wasn’t set in defeat or grief, which meant that there was hope yet. </p><p>“Geordi,” she said, with her steady voice. “And...William?”</p><p>Will nodded. “Will Riker. I’m with Geordi.”</p><p>Dr. Crusher returned the nod. </p><p>“Come into the vestibule.”</p><p>They followed her through the doors and into the small metallic box that sat between sickbay and the hallway. As soon as the door shut, it took all of the noise with it. How strange it was, how many noises there were on a Starship. You didn’t notice them until they were missing.</p><p>“Is Data okay?” Geordi asked, unable to stop himself. “Is he still...still-?”</p><p>What the hell was the word he wanted to use? Still ‘functional’? Still ‘alive’? Did this medical team respect Data as a lifeform, or were they like Roberts? Ah damn, where was Roberts? Still in a holding cell? Or had Picard let him go already; trusted the word of an officer over that of a Cadet?</p><p>“Geordi,” Dr. Crusher repeated. She set a hand on his upper arm. “Breathe.”</p><p>It wasn’t until she said something that he realized he was almost hyperventilating. When he got his breath under control, he noticed that Will’s hand was on his other shoulder. He gave them each a nod and righted himself.</p><p>He was in Starfleet. He could do this.</p><p>“Data is stable,” Dr. Crusher announced. </p><p>The message reached Geordi’s ears, went straight to his heart, and then catapulted up into his brain until he felt light headed. </p><p>“Can I see him?” He turned to the opposite door - the one that led into sickbay. The one he had walked through not two hours before with a feeling of dread and guilt and pain that he had never experienced before.</p><p>“In a little while. I want to talk to you first.” Dr. Crusher squeezed his arm. When she was sure he wasn’t going to run off into the next room, she eased her hold on him. “We’ve been able to repair most of the damage to Data’s internal systems and we’ve replicated new bioplast. Our engineers and nurses are working together to make him look good as new, but it’ll take some time.” </p><p>Geordi sighed, but let himself smile. Alright, a little patch of his bioplast wasn’t the end of the world. He might look roughed up for a few days, but eventually they’d find the proper paint and dermal regenerator to get him back to normal.</p><p>“Okay,” he said. </p><p>“There’s something else.” Dr. Crusher bit her lip. She met Will's eye and then turned back to Geordi. “When he was hit with the phaser blast, a small portion of his central processor was damaged. Our engineers are confident that they can figure something out. But right now...we can activate his switch, his fans are running, everything looks like it’s working. But he isn’t waking up. Chief Engineer Argyle believes that he might need a few replacement parts, but he hasn’t figured out exactly what needs to be replaced, or how they can work on the central processor without causing more damage.”</p><p>Her hand landed on Geordi’s arm again. It was a motherly touch. Something Geordi missed sometimes; when the Starfleet uniform failed to inspire confidence, and when even his friends’ support wasn’t quite enough.</p><p>“We’re so close, Geordi,” she assured him. “We’ll do everything in our power to get him up and running again.”</p><p>Suddenly, something snapped in Geordi’s brain. Stress and fatigue and a constant stream of problems finally got the best of him. In one movement, he swatted Dr. Crusher’s hand off of his arm and clenched his fists by his sides.</p><p>“Can everyone stop talking about him like he’s just some kind of machine?!” he shouted. When Will placed his hand on his shoulder, Geordi shrugged it off. “Roberts treated him like a disposable servant. And now you sound like you’re talking about a computer!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Geordi,” Dr. Crusher replied. Her voice was gentle and held the patience of a saint.</p><p>“I’m sorry, too!” Geordi yelled. Tears blinked into his eyes and for once today he let them fall as they may. Let them fall for everyone to see. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone about Roberts! I’m sorry we ever came on this stupid mission! I’m sorry I ever thought I could be a Starfleet officer!”</p><p>He shrank down against the wall, feeling utterly deflated. Everything felt like it was happening to someone else. His words sounded outside of his own body. Was that really him, shouting at a Starfleet CMO? Was that Will, staring at him with that pitiful expression? Was this the Enterprise; the ship he’d dreamed of working on since he was a child?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Geordi repeated, quieter this time. He hid his face in his crossed arms. “I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>Dr. Crusher knelt in front of him, keeping her distance in case he still didn’t want to be touched.</p><p>“It’s alright,” she said, in that same kind and patient voice. She even smiled, though Geordi didn’t feel like he deserved it. “I’ve been wondering when you would finally let yourself feel your stress. Everyone responds to it differently.”</p><p>Geordi picked his head up. </p><p>Dr. Crusher continued, “You don’t need to think about any of that right now. Don’t think about Starfleet or Roberts or alien planets. Doctor’s orders. We’ll handle all of that for the time being.”</p><p>“What do I think about, then?” Geordi asked. His throat was pained and in desperate need of water.</p><p>“You think about the answer to my next question: What do you want to do right now?”</p><p>Geordi sniffled, then wiped his face in his sleeve again.</p><p>“Right now I want to see Data.” He smiled, as much as he was able. “And a glass of water would be nice.”</p><p>Will gave him a smile and an extended hand. Geordi took it and one of Dr. Crusher’s and let them help him back onto his feet.</p><p>“You’ve got a deal,” said Dr. Crusher. “Do you want Will to go in with you, or-?”</p><p>“I...I think I’d better be alone right now.” Geordi gave Will an apologetic smile. </p><p>But Will wasn’t angry. Far from it.</p><p>“I understand,” he said. “I’ll wait here in case you change your mind.”</p><p>“Thanks, Will.” Geordi breathed out a sigh of relief. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>After one last shared smile with Will, Geordi turned to the sickbay door.</p><p>“Ready?” Dr. Crusher asked.</p><p>“Ready.”<br/>……………………………………………………………………………………………...</p><p>Geordi didn’t know what to expect when he walked into Data’s room. He’d seen him sleeping before. He’d even seen him malfunctioned and unconscious. But he’d never seen him in a hospital room, all tucked into a biobed with one of those blue cloth outfits on, surrounded by monitors. </p><p>Data looked small. That was the first thing that came to mind. Data looked young and small and, though his skills far surpassed many of Starfleet senior officers, Data did not look like he belonged in Starfleet in that moment. He belonged somewhere nicer; kinder. He belonged in a meadow surrounded by trees and friendly animals, or in a classroom surrounded by pleasant young people.</p><p>Data Soong did not belong in a biobed with his torso wrapped in bandages and his pale arms lying inert on top of a rough, sickbay blanket. Data Soong was just a kid. And, in this moment, Geordi felt like he was just a kid himself, too. </p><p>“I’m afraid this is the comfiest chair we have,” Dr. Crusher said, sliding a red-cushioned seat over to the head of the bed. “It’s yours for as long as you want it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Geordi didn’t know what else to say. A different doctor might have kicked him out of sickbay after his earlier outburst. A different security officer would have locked him in his quarters. A different captain would have questioned him until he dropped from exhaustion, and then questioned him some more.</p><p>For the first time in what felt like a long time, Geordi was glad to be with the Enterprise crew.</p><p>“I’ll get that water for you,” Dr. Crusher added. She disappeared with the click of her shoes and shut the door to give them privacy.</p><p>Now alone with Data, Geordi felt a strange discomfort. He’d been in a room with Data a million times before. It usually inspired confidence and comfort. He usually couldn’t keep his hands off of Data for more than a moment. But today it was different. </p><p>Today he was afraid. Not of Data; he could never be afraid of Data. Geordi was afraid of hurting him. Afraid of doing further damage. </p><p>“Hey, Data,” Geordi whispered, forcing himself into the seat that Dr. Crusher had provided. His trembling fingers reached out. But before he made contact, the door chimed.</p><p>Dr. Crusher entered carrying a pitcher of ice water and an already-filled glass. She offered Geordi a warm smile and set both objects onto the table beside Geordi’s chair. </p><p>“Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>“Thank you, doctor. Oh, and if you see him, tell Will I’ll see him tomorrow.”</p><p>With a smile, she left the room.</p><p>Geordi turned back to Data. No more distractions. Just he and Data and a quiet, somber room.</p><p>Suddenly Geordi desperately missed the simplicity of his engineering textbooks; the basic facts of the universe that could only be bent, never broken. Facts that never changed or confused the avid listener. There was no such textbook for this. No book could encompass what it was to sit here and wait for news, good or bad or in between. </p><p>He reached his fingers out again and touched Data’s hand. It was warm; nothing dangerous or frightening, just a little warmer than usual. He squeezed his hand once, and then adjusted so that their palms and thumbs could interlock with one another. </p><p>There. That felt like the first step toward normalcy.</p><p>“I’m here, D,” Geordi whispered, leaning unconsciously closer. </p><p>Data looked so peaceful, so gentle, in the big biobed. They’d given him a pillow and a clean set of sheets. They’d even cleaned up the dirt and grime from his face and arms. Geordi made a mental note to apologize to Dr. Crusher when he next saw her; she hadn’t treated Data ‘like a machine’ at all. She’d treated him like a human from the beginning.</p><p>“I don’t know if you can hear me,” Geordi continued. “Your fans are running and parts of your positronic network are working. But you seem asleep. Anyway...I just want you to know...I really want to hear the rest of that poem, Data.” He squeezed Data’s hand tightly and forced a smile so that he wouldn’t cry. “I know that it’s gonna be fantastic. You’re always...always fantastic.”</p><p>Geordi wiped his face in his sleeve. He would not cry in front of Data. If anyone had the right to cry here, it wasn’t Geordi. He wasn’t the one who was shot by his own commanding officer (not in the chest, anyway). He wasn’t the one barely holding onto life. He wasn’t the one who would’ve been killed if the shot had been a centimeter or two to the right.</p><p>He would not cry in this room. He would wait until he was alone.</p><p>“But, hey-” Geordi chuckled, “we completed our first mission. I...I need to check on Worf and the others. Make sure they’re alright. But right now...right now I’m gonna stay with you. Okay? I won’t leave you. Not tonight.”</p><p>Geordi pushed his chair even closer and leaned his head on Data’s shoulder. His new position would hurt his neck and back tomorrow, but he was willing to risk that. Here, resting on Data’s upper arm, he could feel him breathing. He could feel him still fighting; still living. </p><p>So Geordi fell asleep to the hum of Data’s fans and the warmth of his bioplast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventeen</p><p>Geordi thought that after being trapped in a cave with only field rations to live on, that any food and drink would taste sublime. But somehow, that wasn’t the case. As he sat nursing his root beer through a bendy blue straw, Geordi felt no better about his situation. A part of him even felt guilty for leaving sickbay after his two-day vigil. </p><p>It was Doctor Crusher that first suggested he leave Data’s bedside. She wanted him to ‘get his mind off of things’ and seek out ‘new stimuli’. Maybe it had worked for about two minutes. But since then, the only thing on Geordi’s mind was his boyfriend lying comatose in his sickbay bed. The only stimuli he wanted was the feel of Data’s hand in his; the taste of his lips and the sound of his soft breath.</p><p>“You’ve got a lot on your mind,” someone said, so suddenly that Geordi coughed on his next sip. When he looked up, he found Guinan leaned over the counter refilling his glass.</p><p>He hadn’t even noticed it was nearly empty.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied. His voice was hoarse from lack of use. But he didn’t care about that right now. He found he didn’t care about much of anything right now.</p><p>Although, he found that he did care about Guinan’s continued stare. Her eyes that pierced right into his soul. It was like she knew his whole life story just by looking at him. Maybe she could even see the future. </p><p>“Sometimes,” Guinan said, “you need to take your mind off of your problems so that you can figure them out.”</p><p>He thought over her words for a long moment, sipping down his second root beer with a little more zeal than the first. She had a point; he’d taken basic psychology at Starfleet, and ruminating was rarely viewed in a positive light. </p><p>“What if there is no solution?” he asked, surprising even himself with his morbid pessimism. </p><p>Guinan tilted her head. Her head tilt was a lot different than Data’s, filled more with an adult’s wisdom than a child’s curiosity. </p><p>“I think you’re the kind of person that always finds a solution,” she said. “Even when nobody else thinks there is one.”</p><p>With that, she wiped the counter down and went to a new customer. Geordi sat in pensive silence, sipping at the edge of his bendy straw. But he didn’t have much time to think. Almost immediately, someone clapped him on the back.</p><p>Will, standing next to Deanna.</p><p>“Hey Geordi,” Will said, voice tight with apprehension. “How’s Data?”</p><p>Geordi shrugged with a sigh. “Still the same.”</p><p>Will and Deanna shared a worried look, and then set at the seats next to Geordi. They ordered drinks for themselves to make it look like they were here for pleasure, but Geordi knew better. They were here for him. Probably sent by the counselor or Doctor Crusher to make sure he was alright.</p><p>That was okay. It was nice to be looked after sometimes, even if it did strike a blow of guilt into his gut.</p><p>“How’s the root beer here?” Will asked.</p><p>Ah, and now came the ‘change the topic’ part of the conversation. All too fast, Geordi had gotten used to the social norms of having a loved one in sickbay. He hated it. And he loved it. And he hated that he loved it.</p><p>“It’s good,” he said with a false smile. “Everything Guinan makes is good.”</p><p>“Hey,” Guinan interjected, appearing as suddenly as she had disappeared, “selling my product is my job. I wouldn’t trust a Starfleet officer to do it anyway. The Ferengi are much better businessmen.”</p><p>“Wait,” Deanna said, “you know Ferengi? I thought hardly anyone in Starfleet had connections to Ferenginar.”</p><p>Guinan gave them each that mysterious smile of hers. </p><p>“Luckily I’m not in Starfleet.”</p><p>Geordi grinned into his root beer. Leave it to Guinan to make him feel better on his worst days. Guinan and Will and Deanna and-</p><p>“Worf!” Geordi called, skidding off of his barstool. </p><p>Worf and Tasha had just entered Ten Forward side by side. They looked as serious as ever, but when they saw Geordi’s smile they relaxed. </p><p>“Cadet La Forge,” Worf said with a nod, “It is good to see you.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Worf.” Geordi led them to his spot at the counter. “I meant to visit you in sickbay. I heard that you and Sanchez almost ran out of oxygen.”</p><p>Worf’s eyes widened. Not at the memory of losing oxygen, but at the word ‘visit’.</p><p>“Klingons do not require ‘visitors’ when they are ill. An injury outside of the field of battle is...not honorable.”</p><p>Geordi shared a look with Tasha, Will, and Deanna, then turned back to Will.</p><p>“You got injured while on duty, though,” he suggested. “That’s gotta count for something.”</p><p>Worf considered this for a long moment. When he finally came upon a response, he looked a great deal happier with himself.</p><p>“I will keep that in mind.”</p><p>Geordi smiled with a nod, and then gasped as Worf’s enormous hand clapped his back. It took a minute to realize he was not, as it happened, under attack but rather Worf just didn’t know his own strength. After regaining his breath, Geordi laughed off his pain and took another sip of root beer.</p><p>Deanna rose up on her seat and leaned over the counter enough to see beyond Will and make eye contact with Geordi.</p><p>“You know, Geordi,” she said, “it’s good to see you smiling again.”</p><p>At her words, Geordi felt a stinging sensation in his chest. This was obviously the opposite of her intentions, so he forced a smile and took another large sip of his root beer. He couldn’t help feeling guilty, though. Data was still unconscious. And he was sitting here laughing and drinking with his friends.</p><p>Tasha seemed to sense his sudden awkwardness. She shared a quick look with Worf and then turned to Geordi.</p><p>“We were wondering,” she started, “well, since we won’t be back at Starfleet for another week or so, Worf and I are training in the Holodeck while we still can. It’s a lot of fun, and there are loads of different activities you can do, if you want to join us.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tasha,” Geordi said, “but, er, I think I just want to stay close to Data until...until he wakes up.”</p><p>He knew that his last statement was less than confident; he sounded downright hopeless about it and the others picked up on that. Deanna and Will shared a wide-eyed look. Even Worf seemed concerned.</p><p>“Cadet Soong is an honorable man,” Worf said suddenly. “He has much courage. I would not yet lose hope that he will make a full recovery.”</p><p>Geordi was surprised at his bluntness, but grateful for it. For the past two days, everyone had been dancing around the topic. Nobody had even mentioned Data by name in fear of upsetting him. To hear a clear declaration was encouraging; more so than all of the other generic platitudes that Geordi had received combined.</p><p>“Thanks, Worf.” Geordi took a last sip of his root beer, and then pushed himself off of his barstool. “I’d better head back to sickbay and check on everything.”</p><p>Deanna squeezed Will’s shoulder until he stood beside Geordi. He stood there for a long moment, glancing back to Deanna for support, and then gave Geordi a smile and a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“We’re all here for you, Geordi.”</p><p>“And,” Deanna added, “we’re all family.”</p><p>She pulled him into a quick hug, and then reluctantly let him wander off toward sickbay. Geordi almost didn’t want to leave them; Worf with his prune juice, Tasha challenging some poor ensign to an arm wrestling match, Will and Deanna sweet talking over their drinks. With Data unconscious and the nurses and doctors busy, sickbay was quite a lonely place.</p><p>But before he could go to sickbay, Geordi had one more job. Deanna had reminded him of something; something he was not looking forward to.</p><p>He had to talk to his family. And he had to do it now.</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>Geordi loved his family. They were some of Starfleet’s best. Sometimes that meant he was liked even before he walked into a professor or officer’s office. And sometimes that meant he was expected to do perfectly in everything, including the things he was not good at. Mostly, though, having family in Starfleet meant that there was no such thing as ‘secrets’. Once something happened, his mother and father were notified within minutes. Hell, the way the chain of command worked, they probably knew more than he did about the mission. About his life. </p><p>About Data.</p><p>It took a lot of courage, but Geordi finally pressed the communication button with his mother’s name on it. In the silence that followed, he considered simply turning it off. (you could always blame an ion storm for a communications failure, right?) But then the silence ended and his mother’s image appeared, clad in her high ranking Starfleet uniform and all. </p><p>“Geordi!” she said with a relieved sigh. “Thank God. We’ve been worried sick about you. Captain Picard told us about the mission.”</p><p>“You spoke to the captain?” </p><p>Damn. Geordi hadn’t even gotten to talk to Picard yet, other than to give him a very basic, very stuttered mission report. Doctor Crusher had practically dragged him away from the captain, puddle that he was after his and Picard’s talk, with angered words about ‘trauma’ and ‘treating a cadet worse than an officer’.</p><p>“He seemed concerned about you,” Geordi’s mom said. </p><p>“I’m alright,” he assured. </p><p>She did not look impressed, but she didn’t push the issue.</p><p>“How’s Data?” </p><p>Geordi turned away from the screen. His mother could read his expression from the smallest movement of his eyebrows; he would not let her see how upset he was. If he was going to be a Starfleet officer in a few months, he couldn’t have his mother worrying about him every time something went wrong. She had to believe he was strong enough for this career. </p><p>He had to believe he was strong enough.</p><p>“He’s still unconscious,” Geordi said, forcing his voice not to tremor so much. “But, er…”</p><p>He paused to watch his mother for a moment. She was focused on a PADD in her hand, cursing under her breath. When she realized he had noticed, she set the PADD on the table with an apologetic smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Geordi. I was trying to find a message your sister left for you.”</p><p>“Ariana?” It was a silly question, as Geordi only had one sister. But still, it was rare to hear from her. She was out collecting zoological samples in the Amazon, last he’d heard. She didn’t like to be troubled with too much technology while she was on an expedition, much less to send and receive messages about space problems.</p><p>“Yes,” his mom clicked her PADD a few times, but nothing happened. “It was rather sweet, actually. The damn PADD is frozen. I’ll have to turn it off and turn it back on.”</p><p>Geordi smiled. “Who knew Ariana was such a softie?”</p><p>His mother playfully rolled her eyes. </p><p>“The only reason your sister was strict with you was because you kept wandering away from our quarters every time your father and I were on duty.”</p><p>Geordi raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>“Hey, I’m just calling it like I saw it.”</p><p>“The way that I saw it, she was protecting you from walking straight into the warp core.” Geordi’s mother gave him a warm smile. “We still can’t get you away from that damn thing, can we?”</p><p>He cocked his head with another smile.</p><p>“What can I say? I’m an Engineer, through and through.”</p><p>They sat in companionable silence, as his mother continued to struggle with the PADD. It was so calming, seeing his mother here in his lonely Enterprise quarters. He hadn’t slept in here the past couple days because lying here without Data had just been too painful. But maybe tonight, if Data was still unconscious, he’d allow himself to have an actual full night’s rest. Sleeping in a sickbay chair wasn’t exactly relaxing. </p><p>But wait...something was nagging at the back of his mind…something about Data in sickbay (beside the obvious concerns about such a subject)...</p><p>“Well, Geordi,” his mother said, “I’d better get going. Like they say, a ship doesn’t run itself.”</p><p>“Wait,” Geordi said, staring into space. “Wait, mom; what did you say before?”</p><p>“About Ariana’s message? I’ll try to get it to you-”</p><p>“No, no; not that. Something else. Engineering...no. Your PADD.”</p><p>“Oh.” She shrugged with a smile. “It’s not working. Must’ve gotten frozen somehow. I’ll just get a new one later; PADDs basically grow on trees around here.”</p><p>“But...how were you going to fix it?” Geordi probably sounded as out of it as he felt. But this was important; he could feel it in his bones that this was important. “You were going to-”</p><p>“Turn it off and on again?” His mother let out an anxious laugh, clearly concerned about her son’s mental well-being. “It’s just an old Earth saying.”</p><p>Geordi jumped out of his seat, toppling it over in his haste. He made to pick it up and accidentally knocked it over again. Then he dashed to the other side of the room, remembered that the video chat was still on, and hurried back.</p><p>“Mom, I’ve gotta go.”</p><p>“Geordi? Are you okay?”</p><p>Geordi smiled wider than he’d been able to all week.</p><p>“Mom, I have an idea. How to fix Data. I-I’ll get back to you later. Or tomorrow. Sometime. Bye!”</p><p>He tapped off the video comm and ran across the room to the door.</p><p>If this worked...then again, if it didn’t…</p><p>No. This would work. This had to work.</p><p>Please, please let this work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighteen</p><p>Geordi had never experienced tunnel vision before. His VISOR made that impossible, constantly bombarding him with information about every object and person in his peripheral view. But today, as he sprinted toward Sickbay, his vision was as narrow as his thoughts. There was only this corridor, connected to that hallway; one path toward the doors to Sickbay. </p><p>One path to Data.</p><p>So focused was he on this path that he didn’t see Commander Lee until after he’d passed him in the hallway. He heard his name called out like from a dream. A few steps forward, he registered the voice and the tone and came to a sudden, skidding stop.</p><p>“Commander!” Geordi gasped. “I didn’t know you’d left Sickbay.”</p><p>“I just got out this afternoon,” said Lee. His head looked completely healed; no bandages or anything. But his eyes were disturbed. There was nothing of his humored personality. “Doctor Crusher told me what happened. I am...I am so, so sorry, Geordi. I never should’ve allowed Roberts on the mission. I-”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Geordi said. If he were honest, it was anything but okay. However, none of it was Lee’s fault, and none of it was worth talking about right now. There were more pressing things at the moment. “I have to get going.”</p><p>Lee was obviously hurt by Geordi’s words. The poor guy probably thought he was making excuses to get away from him. But again, Geordi’s mind was locked on only one thing and he couldn’t focus on anything until that one thing was complete.</p><p>“I’ll be on medical leave for the next few days,” Lee explained. “I’d...if it’s okay with you, I’d like to speak to you. And visit Data, if...I don’t want to make either of you feel any worse.”</p><p>A part of Geordi wanted to run away from this conversation and go to Data. But that would make Lee feel any worse, and he really was a nice guy. He didn’t deserve to feel this guilty about something that Roberts did. So Geordi held his nerve and forced himself to stay.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Commander. I don’t blame you, and I don’t think Data does either.”</p><p>Lee opened his mouth to respond, but swallowed it with a smile. </p><p>“You’re both outstanding Cadets, Geordi. If you do continue your Starfleet careers after graduation, I’d be honored to work with you.”</p><p>Geordi’s chest swelled at Lee’s words. A Starfleet Officer! Giving him and Data praise! What a thought. </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Geordi said with a quiet, trembling voice.</p><p>Lee gave him a nod and then went off down the hallway. Geordi watched him for a long moment. He and Data might have a future here, after all. They might have a pretty bright future at that.</p><p>But of course, there was something else that Geordi had to do first. Something even more important than his future in Starfleet: Data. </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>Geordi had felt so confident when he was in his room speaking with his mother. He’d thought he’d really figured this out; that he had the solution and could implement it easily. But there was something about standing here staring at Data’s sleeping form that filled him with terror. His heart was beating more rapidly than when they’d been attacked by cephalopods; his hands shook so terribly he had to cling onto the edge of the nearest table to hold it steady.</p><p>What if he was wrong about this? What if he made Data’s condition even worse? Or, dare he even think it, what if he killed Data?</p><p>“Geordi?” Doctor Crusher’s hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped about ten feet in the air. “Are you feeling alright? You look like you’re about to collapse.”</p><p>“I...I think I know how we might be able to bring Data back online,” Geordi stammered out. </p><p>He sounded like a child, standing in this room, talking to this qualified doctor. Staring at Data’s closed eyelids. </p><p>“That’s amazing, Geordi.”</p><p>Oh no. Now he’d convinced Doctor Crusher that he knew more than he really did. He’d made her trust him. And now Data’s life lay in his hands, because no one knew how his positronic network or his half-biologic/half-robotic body worked nearly as well as Geordi did. </p><p>“But,” Geordi’s voice jerked up into a squeak; something it hadn’t done for at least two years. “I can’t be sure. How...how do you know?”</p><p>Doctor Crusher tightened her grip on his shoulder. “Geordi,” she said with a piercing gaze. “I’m right here to help. What’s your plan?”</p><p>Geordi cleared his throat. </p><p>Okay. He wasn’t doing anything dangerous yet; just talking to Doctor Crusher. He’d talked to her loads of times before, and she always had the perfect response. Today would be no different.</p><p>“Have you guys tried turning him off and then turning him back on?”</p><p>Well now he really felt like a child. Why did he think this was going to be a good idea? Anyone with a day’s worth of experience in electronics would suggest something like that. Did he really think he was smarter than the Enterprise’s engineers? God, who was he to think of himself that highly?</p><p>Surprisingly, Doctor Crusher didn’t laugh at his suggestion. She lowered her hand off of his arm and crossed her arms over her chest. Her expression turned to one of curiosity; ready to listen and learn.</p><p>As if Geordi had anything to teach her.</p><p>“We did flip his switch a few times. He comes back online, but, like I said, he doesn’t give any indication that he’s actually awake. Like a computer that’s in sleep mode. But no amount of stimuli has been able to bring him out of it.”</p><p>Geordi had heard this speech a dozen times in the last few days. From Doctor Crusher, from Chief Engineer Argyle, from more than a few nurses. But hearing it this time inspired a new confidence in him.</p><p>“Maybe instead of turning the switch off and on,” he explained, “What if we turned his central processor off and on? That’s the piece that was damaged by the phaser blast. Maybe it’s getting stuck, somehow, and it needs to reboot.”</p><p>Doctor Crusher started chewing her thumbnail; not exactly the reaction Geordi was hoping for. She didn’t respond immediately. She just looked from Data, back to Geordi, to Data again.</p><p>“Have you ever turned off his central processor before? Other than when you completely turn the switch off?”</p><p>Geordi scratched the back of his head, feeling less and less sure about this plan with every second that passed.</p><p>“No, I haven’t.” </p><p>He had to convince himself. And then he had to convince Doctor Crusher and the rest of the staff. So Geordi went about convincing himself.</p><p>“The worst that would happen would be if we turn it off and can’t get it to sync up with the rest of his systems again. If that happened, we’d have to find a way to reconnect them with new pathways, if that’s possible.” He let out a sigh. “I wish Doctor Soong was here. Data’s father. If he were alive, we’d be fine.”</p><p>Geordi sighed, again, and turned away from Data. It was too difficult to look at him while he formed plans that might prove to be his destruction. Right now he was alive and peaceful. If Geordi messed up too bad, then that might not be the case.</p><p>Was it better to leave him unconscious? Or risk killing him altogether with an attempt to wake him up?</p><p>Geordi was not the man to answer that question.</p><p>“Hey,” Doctor Crusher called softly, carefully pulling Geordi out of his thoughts. “From what I hear, you’re one of the best engineering students at the Academy. If anyone can help Data, it’s you.”</p><p>“I know,” Geordi said. His words were not a prideful thing; they were a burden. </p><p>Doctor Crusher’s hand found his shoulder again. Her eyes found his VISOR screen.</p><p>“You also know Data better than the rest of us. What would he want?”</p><p>Geordi forced himself to look at Data again. The boy he loved. The boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, if he was given the chance.</p><p>Woah. He hadn’t realized that until this moment: he wanted to marry Data. </p><p>And Data would want to marry him. He was sure of it.</p><p>“He wouldn’t want to be put in stasis or locked away somewhere until someone found another solution that might not exist.” Geordi relaxed his shoulders. “He’d want to live, like a person. Even if it meant risking everything.”</p><p>Geordi’s voice wavered, but it was no longer from fear or uncertainty. No, he was sure now. This was the right path. This was the best idea they had. This was Data’s best chance. </p><p>And more importantly than that, this was exactly the kind of thing Data would want. The fight for survival; more than that, the fight for truly living a fulfilling life, was such a human fight. </p><p>Well, Data was finally going to get his wish. </p><p>He was going to fight like a human. For survival. </p><p>For life.</p><p>For love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so so so much for your continued support of this story. I'm having so much fun reading all of your comments every chapter. I promise I won't leave you in suspense for too long!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nineteen</p><p>“I’m gonna open up his chest unit,” Geordi said, feigning confidence. His fingers shook slightly as he slid Data’s shirt up to get access. In different circumstances, he would have blushed at the image of him removing his boyfriend’s clothes in front of the Enterprise’s CMO. But here, today, there was nothing to blush about. </p><p>He was too terrified to blush.</p><p>“Do you want one of the engineer’s here? Just in case?” Dr. Crusher rested her hand on his upper arm to steady him as he mulled over her question. </p><p>He chewed his bottom lip. Looked at Data. Then shook his head with a firm nod.</p><p>“That’s okay. I know more about him than anyone else.” </p><p>Maybe he was making himself sound too important; as if he knew more than some of Starfleet’s finest engineers. But in this matter, he wasn’t really incorrect, was he? He did know more about Data than anybody. And, perhaps even more important, he would never give up on Data when someone else might.</p><p>Dr. Crusher lowered her hand off of his shoulder, and that was his cue. Right. His cue to open up his boyfriend’s chest, turn off the one unit in his body that had never been manually turned off before, and hope it turned back on.</p><p>No pressure.</p><p>Geordi breathed in, felt the air catch in his lungs, and let it out with a gasp. His fingers shook so much they could hardly find the latch for Data’s chest unit. </p><p>But they did. </p><p>It took some doing, but he managed to breathe again; calm himself back down. He’d worked on Data before. He’d made repairs; he’d run diagnostics; he’d even cleaned out the many filters and fans that helped keep Data’s body running smoothly. Like all of those (admittedly, more minor) operations, Geordi just had to take it one step at a time. And the first step of opening Data’s chest unit was already complete.</p><p>In less than half an hour, they would know if this plan worked or not.</p><p>As the glittering lights of Data’s internal workings shined up into his face, Geordi reached over to get an engineering tricorder off of the nearby table. He ran it over the open cavity searching for any problems, but couldn’t find anything.</p><p>A shame, really. He’d been hoping that there was an obvious, detectable issue that the engineers had somehow glossed over. Then he’d just have to repair the damage and they’d be back in business. </p><p>Today just wasn’t his day. (This year just wasn’t his year).</p><p>“I’m gonna reroute some of these conduits,” he said to Dr. Crusher. He was conscious of her presence only because she was practically breathing down his neck, watching in utter silence. He continued, “I really don’t want to bump into any of them when I work on the central processor.”</p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p>“No,” Geordi responded, so quickly he grimaced. “I-I can do it.”</p><p>And he did.</p><p>If he were honest with himself, he could have asked for her assistance. She could’ve at least passed off the correct tools, or kept track of the new circuits. But something in Geordi just wouldn’t let anybody else help.</p><p>Maybe it was because this was his penance: this was the price he had to pay for not speaking up about Roberts. For letting Data get shot. </p><p>“Okay,” Geordi said finally. “I have access to the central processor.”</p><p>He looked down at the complex systems he’d just fastened. Wires ran to and fro, creating a gap between themselves just large enough for Geordi’s hand. And there, in the center, was the central processor. Data’s heart, in a way. Or a piece of his brain, if you thought about it a different way. </p><p>It was a small contraption, really. Nothing like the enormous warp core, or the many computer systems lined throughout the walls of the Enterprise. But this little piece of equipment’s job was far more important than all of the mechanical, bio-neural-networked, computerized parts of any Starship in the Federation.</p><p>Because this little contraption kept Data alive.</p><p>“I’m gonna flip the switch, leave it off for ten seconds, and then turn it back on.” Geordi swallowed, finding his mouth suddenly dry. “T-the heart monitor over there will probably stop once I flip the switch. But it should come back on as soon as I activate the central processor again.”</p><p>Geordi’s own heart was pounding in his chest. Holy....he was really about to restart his boyfriend’s heart? His most important organ, beside his positronic brain? Could he do this?</p><p>Another breath: in, out. </p><p>No, he still wasn’t ready. Geordi took Data’s hand into one of his own and squeezed it with all of his might.</p><p>Breathe: in, out.</p><p>Okay, no point in delaying the inevitable. The moment would never feel right. He would never feel brave enough. </p><p>So Geordi flipped the switch, feeling absolutely terrified; unqualified. </p><p>He listened to the heart monitor, which had been beeping a steadying, lulling song for the past three days, suddenly drop into a single, monotone note. His head whipped up and found the flat line; the thing that told him Data’s body was switched completely off; his brain and all of his artificial organs were nonfunctional.</p><p>Geordi squeezed Data’s hand and counted to ten.</p><p>One. Two. Three.</p><p>Dr. Crusher’s hand settled on his shoulder again. One on Geordi’s, one on Data’s. She was a bridge between them, with her steady, dry gaze. The way she chewed her bottom lip betrayed her true concerns. But they were nothing compared to Geordi’s raw terror.</p><p>Six. Seven. Eight.</p><p>Geordi looked at Data’s face one last time. Prayed forgiveness, just in case this didn’t work. Sent his love, hoping Data had somehow become telepathic during his coma. </p><p>Nine. Ten.</p><p>Breathe: in, out.</p><p>Geordi flipped the central processor back on.</p><p>At first, nothing happened. The monitor continued to flatline. Data didn’t move or breathe or talk; didn’t hum or open his eyes or do any of the things that Data was supposed to be doing.</p><p>‘At first’ became twenty long seconds. Then twenty more seconds. Then a full minute.</p><p>Geordi’s mouth felt dry and hollow; like he’d never be able to speak or breathe again. He would never be able to smile. He would never laugh. How could he? He was parched, in a way that water just couldn’t cure.</p><p>But no, he wasn’t parched. As soon as he blinked, he felt tears. First it was one tear, which stayed hidden behind his VISOR. Then it was two tears, trailing down his cheeks. Very soon, he was full-on crying. Sobbing with gasping, horrible sounds that he hadn’t made since he was a small child weeping for his mother.</p><p>Dr. Crusher’s arms wrapped around him, but he did not fall into her embrace. He collapsed to his knees beside the bed, his hand still wrapped around Data’s. His face landed on the bed, forehead embedding into Data’s side and nose pushed into the covers. His VISOR nearly fell off, but what did it matter? What the hell did he need it for anymore? </p><p>He thought that Dr. Crusher would make a speech; say words of encouragement or compassion. But she made no such attempt. Her hand rested on the back of his head, her arm still draped across his shoulders, and she let him cry. </p><p>That is, until she stood with a gasp.</p><p>“Geordi,” she breathed.</p><p>Lost in his misery, Geordi dug his face deeper into the covers. He didn’t want to listen to her; didn’t want to leave; didn’t want to go anywhere ever again. </p><p>“Geordi, look at this!”</p><p>He sniffed once or twice more and then forced himself to look up. Everything was a mess of blurs; his VISOR never worked well while he was crying. He wiped his face off, wiped down the VISOR with his sleeve, and then stood at her side.</p><p>“What?” he choked out, his voice so quiet and small that it could have belonged to a toddler’s.</p><p>“The monitor.” Dr. Crusher directed his gaze to the heart monitor, which was...not flatlining anymore.</p><p>“But…” Geordi shook his head, feeling faint with exhaustion and guilt and, most dangerous of all, hope. </p><p>“There!” </p><p>The monitor beeped again. And again. And again, until it was the steady rhythm of a normal heartbeat.</p><p>Oh thank God. Geordi hadn’t killed him. </p><p>“Data?” he asked, bounding to his boyfriend’s side. </p><p>Data was still sleeping. But now, as Geordi watched, his chest rose slowly, and then collapsed. The gentle lull of sleep. </p><p>He was alive. He was breathing.</p><p>Geordi clicked into a deeper setting on his VISOR and found brain activity; more than before. More than he’d seen in what felt like a long time. </p><p>Data was waking up!</p><p>“Data, can you hear me?” Geordi asked, setting his hands on Data’s arms.</p><p>Data’s breath pattern shifted, so slightly that only Geordi could notice it. But then Data’s fingers moved enough that Beverly could see it, too. </p><p>“I think that’s a ‘yes’,” Dr. Crusher said with a smile.</p><p>Geordi latched onto Data’s hand. He could not look away now; his VISOR was locked on Data’s face, scanning for any movement at all. He squeezed his hand again with both of his own; gave him a wide grin.</p><p>“Data?”</p><p>Slowly, Data’s eyes blinked open.</p><p>Oh, it was the best sight Geordi had ever seen with his VISOR: Data’s bright yellow eyes peering up at him; his aura, slowly fading back into being; his lips, tilting into his characteristic little smile.</p><p>“Geor-di,” Data jolted out, seemingly finding it difficult to speak. </p><p>Geordi couldn’t hold himself back any more. He snatched Data into a hug and buried his face in the crook beside his neck. Tears streamed down his face again; happy tears, this time. Tears of relief and joy and words that didn’t exist in any Federation language. </p><p>He kissed Data about a million times. He kissed him on the cheek. He kissed him on the lips. He kissed him on the forehead. He couldn’t miss anywhere, because five minutes ago he didn’t think he’d be able to kiss him ever again. But here Data was; alive, alive, alive. And Geordi was going to make sure they made every moment count.</p><p>“Alright,” Dr. Crusher said finally, pulling Geordi off of his boyfriend. “We need to close up his chest unit before something comes loose. Then you can have all the fun you want.”</p><p>“Right.” Geordi blushed deeply, scratching the back of his head. But his smile didn’t waver for a moment. He met Data’s gaze and shared a mischievous look; oh, they’d have fun alright. Plenty of it, as soon as Data was feeling better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty</p><p>Closing Data’s chest unit was a simple matter. With Dr. Crusher’s assistance, Geordi managed to do it in under ten minutes, with everything back in its proper place and all wires and bolts accounted for. All that was left now was a short recovery period for Data (at Dr. Crusher’s request), and then they could finally leave sickbay in the morning.</p><p>“Dr. Crusher?” Data asked, as he leaned against the wall of pillows that had been placed behind him. “May I speak to Geordi in private?”</p><p>“Of course.” Dr. Crusher made a quick note in her PADD and then gave them each a warm smile. “I’ll be in the next room if you need me.”</p><p>Geordi waited until the doctor had shut the door before sitting on the bed beside Data. There, he gave his boyfriend a warm smile and took his hand into his own with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“What did you want to talk about, D?” he asked softly. </p><p>Data’s face turned stern, eyes lively. It was 100% better than seeing him unconscious; of course it was. But nevertheless, his urgency made Geordi sit up straighter and lean in closer.</p><p>“My comatose state caused me to realize that I am not, as I had once assumed, immortal,” Data said. </p><p>It was a shocking thing to hear someone say out loud. Geordi really wasn’t prepared to have this talk; not alone. Maybe he should get Deanna? Or the counselor?</p><p>Data squeezed his hand and pulled him a few inches closer to himself.</p><p>“It is gratifying, in a way,” Data continued. “That probably seems strange. However, the alternative to being mortal is watching those around you…”</p><p>“I understand,” Geordi interjected. He expected that Data didn’t want to elaborate, and given the android’s thankful smile, he was correct. Geordi licked his lips and settled his hands more firmly around Data’s. </p><p>Data shifted his gaze. There was more he wanted to say; he just wasn’t sure how he wanted to phrase it yet. Geordi knew him well enough to read all of this in a glance. All of it, from a few sensor readings from his VISOR.</p><p>He waited. And then, as he had hypothesized, Data continued to speak.</p><p>“In the short seconds before I lost consciousness, I composed a few more lines of my poem to you. I was going to wait until it was finished before reciting it to you in full. However, recent events have made it clear that we do not know how much time we have.” Data frowned, eyes shining, and the sight was enough to make Geordi want to cry again. “Would you care to listen to the lines I have composed so far?”</p><p>Geordi nodded urgently, a wet smile playing at his lips. Of course he wanted to hear this. He’d make it a holorecord as soon as he could. He would listen to it every night before he went to sleep, and twice when he and Data couldn't share a bed. No matter what the quality of this poem turned out to be, it was Data’s. It was theirs. And, like Data had said, they needed to cherish the precious time they had left. Whether that turned out to be seventy years or seven hours.</p><p>“Please,” Geordi encouraged. “Go for it.”</p><p>Data’s cheeks blushed a light shade of gold. He cleared his throat, and then began from where he had left off, all those days before:</p><p>"Our love is strong because it has been treated like a treasure<br/>
To learn about the ways of you has been my greatest pleasure<br/>
You take your coffee iced and with a small amount of creamer<br/>
Some think you are a realist but you really are a dreamer</p><p>"You seek out things that others would have thought were impossible<br/>
For you and you alone know nothing is not cognoscible<br/>
For instance, who’d have thought that you and I could be as we are?<br/>
An android and a human, hand in hand among the stars."</p><p>Data cleared his throat again, looking down at the bedsheets. Geordi wouldn’t know, though; his vision was marred by tears again. His mouth was agape, unable to speak.</p><p>His heart was pounding in his chest.</p><p>“That,” Data said quietly, “is all I have, so far. I have not been able to compose a final stanza.”</p><p>Geordi sniffed. The sound alerted Data’s sharp ears. His head whipped up, and as soon as he found his boyfriend crying, he went into panic mode.</p><p>“I apologize, Geordi.” Data squeezed Geordi’s hand, his eyes large and scared. “Did I upset you? It was not my intention. I-”</p><p>Geordi’s lips landed on Data’s, dispelling all of his fears. The kiss was long and messy with Geordi’s tears, but neither party seemed to care. Their arms wrapped around each other. Finally, finally they were embracing and kissing. They’d waited days for this. Days of anxiety and terror; days of heartbreak and guilt. And now here they were: alive, together, and so, so happy.</p><p>“Data,” Geordi murmured. He cut himself off with another kiss to Data’s chin. “How do you write so well?”</p><p>“I-” Data responded to another one of Geordi’s kisses, and then leaned back so that he could respond. “I do not understand the query. Do you wish to know my rhyme scheme? Or the literary history with which I consulted to compose the poem?”</p><p>Geordi’s lips spread in a wide smile. He responded only with a kiss, which altogether didn’t answer Data’s question. But Data seemed to accept that he wasn’t going to get another verbal response today. He continued their kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Geordi’s middle.</p><p>Geordi was in paradise, locked in his boyfriend’s embrace with the echo of his ode ringing through his addled, exhausted, exhilarated brain. </p><p>That is, until there came a knock on the door.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Dr. Crusher asked from the other room.</p><p>Geordi grimaced, met Data’s eyes, and then smiled. They touched foreheads as they gathered themselves, and then slowly pulled away from each other. When Geordi was a safe distance from the patient, with his breath collected, he allowed Dr. Crusher entrance.</p><p>“Are you still feeling alright, Data?” Dr. Crusher asked, eyes locked on her PADD.</p><p>“Yes,” Data replied. </p><p>Geordi was jealous of how quickly he could compose himself. </p><p>“Good.” Dr. Crusher set down her PADD and touched the back of her hand to Data’s forehead. Her lips quirked into a frown, as did her eyebrows. “Do you feel feverish?”</p><p>Data’s cheeks blushed about five shades more yellow. But again, he gathered himself immediately.</p><p>“My fan units are not functioning at optimal efficiency. The problem should be remedied as my energy levels return to normal.”</p><p>Dr. Crusher nodded, either in agreement or because she just didn’t know enough about him to propose an alternative. She seemed satisfied with his answer, though. Within a few moments, her boots were clicking toward the door again.</p><p>“I’ll come check on you one more time tonight, and then tomorrow morning. If either of you need anything, the call button is right next to the bed.”</p><p>They each thanked her before she left, then met each other’s gazes.</p><p>“You know,” Geordi said, leaning back with his arms folded, “some people don’t think you’re capable of lying.”</p><p>Data opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. His smile turned more playful and more mischievous as his eyes glistened. </p><p>“It is true that my fans are not working at optimal efficiency. However,” he added, “it is not because of the accident.”</p><p>“No?” Geordi asked with a lopsided grin. “What’s causing it, then?”</p><p>He ran his fingertips through the hair above Data’s forehead, slicking it back to its usual position. </p><p>“I believe,” Data said, “it is caused by a human named Geordi La Forge.”</p><p>Again, Geordi smiled wide and kissed Data. But this time, he controlled himself a bit better. After their chaste kiss, he leaned back and only kept his one hand in Data’s.</p><p>“You’re so different from when we first met,” Geordi said.</p><p>“Different?” Data’s head tilted. “Is that with a negative or a positive connotation?”</p><p>Geordi kissed the top of Data’s hand and then gave it a squeeze.</p><p>“Positive. We’ve grown closer, I mean. Both of us have changed, but it’s only made us better together.”</p><p>“Like evolution,” Data remarked, “change, that makes one more fit for their surroundings.”</p><p>Geordi couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p>“Seriously, where are you learned all of this stuff? Next you’ll be reciting Shakespeare.”</p><p>“Take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night, and pay no worship to the garish sun,” Data said suddenly. </p><p>“Data!” Geordi gasped, and then smiled.</p><p>His smile lasted until morning, and longer still.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the shakespeare quote is from romeo and juliet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty One</p><p>“Are you ready, Geordi?” Data asked, smoothing out whatever wrinkle he saw in his spotless Cadet uniform. </p><p>Geordi smiled. It was nice to see him up and about, wearing something other than the sickbay blues. Now that he was standing and walking and living in their shared temporary quarters again, Geordi could believe he was recovering. Back in sickbay, there was always an air that something could go wrong at any second.</p><p>“Ready to walk into the captain’s ready room?” Geordi quipped. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ‘ready’.”</p><p>Data’s eyebrows creased together.</p><p>“I have lived among humans for two years, five months, and three days. Yet I still do not understand why certain individuals evoke such strong feelings of anxiety in others. Do you feel threatened by the captain, Geordi?”</p><p>“No, it’s not like that,” Geordi laughed. “There are just some people you don’t want to mess up around. You want them to like you and respect you.”</p><p>“So your anxiety arises from the assumption that you may damage your relationship with the captain, or cause him to view you less through social mistakes.”</p><p>“Yeah, something like that.”</p><p>Data placed one of his hands on Geordi’s shoulders and looked him right in the VISOR.</p><p>“It is unlikely that you will make a mistake with any long-lasting consequences in our next meeting with the captain. He merely wishes to speak to us about the events of the past week. It was an unparalleled mission, and the most likely purpose of this meeting is a more thorough debriefing.”</p><p>Geordi let himself relax under Data’s steady hands. </p><p>“Thank you, D.” Geordi leaned up on tiptoe and gave Data a quick kiss on the cheek. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>His words rang in the air for a long moment as they held each other’s gaze. It was true and they both knew it; Geordi had been lost without Data. He’d been terrified and broken. God only knew how long that would have lasted if Data hadn’t come back to him.</p><p>But it was not worth thinking about right now (if ever). Right now they had to make the captain’s meeting on time, so that he really didn’t commit an unforgivable social faux pas. </p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Geordi followed Data into the room and instantly placed his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Cadets La Forge and Soong, reporting for duty, sir,” he said, in the most formal voice he could muster. </p><p>Captain Picard was leaning on his desk, both hands gripped onto its edge. He smiled as he looked over the two cadets in front of him. It was a friendly smile; perhaps even amused.</p><p>“At ease, both of you.” </p><p>Geordi and Data each spread their legs an even width apart, chests out and chins up. The captain chuckled in response.</p><p>“Actually at ease.” Picard shook his head and gestured to the two seats in front of his desk. “Please, sit down.”</p><p>A part of Geordi believed that Picard was feigning generosity because he had bad news to tell them. Maybe they’re actions on the cephalopod planet had been wrong. Were they in deep trouble, now that Starfleet knew Data was going to survive without any long lasting injuries? </p><p>But no. Picard’s smile seemed genuine, as did his kindness. He folded his hands on the table in between them and gave them each a long look. </p><p>“I want you both to know,” he said, in a softer voice than ever, “that your performance over the past few weeks has been exemplary.”</p><p>Geordi breathed out a sigh of relief. He and Data met each other’s gaze, then clasped their hands together under the table where the captain couldn’t see.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” said Geordi. </p><p>“We were only performing our duties,” Data added. </p><p>Picard’s smile widened at that, amused that an android should be so humble. He made no comment about it, though. And that made Geordi like him even more.</p><p>“You both went far beyond duty, Mr Soong.” He shook his head and reached into one of the compartments on his side of the desk. He removed two small black boxes, each of which he placed reverently on the desk. “In fact, I am giving you each official commendations.”</p><p>Geordi’s jaw dropped. “Sir…”</p><p>Picard raised a staying hand.</p><p>“I assure you, Mr. La Forge, I am very careful about who I decide to give these commendations. They must be Starfleet personnel of the highest caliber; individuals who exemplify our values and carry out their duties with honor and responsibility. Both of you, I believe, fit that bill perfectly.”</p><p>Data squeezed Geordi’s hand, his small way of communicating his own disbelief.</p><p>Picard stood and opened both of the boxes. Geordi dared not to peak at them, afraid that if he saw them he might just wake up from this dream. He waited, as Picard rounded the table and stood in wait for them.</p><p>They jumped up from their seats to join him, standing at attention once more, side by side.</p><p>“Cadet La Forge. I award you the Legion of Merit, for acts of courage and strength of mind during a crisis that would vex some of my finest officers. Your courage in the cave as well as sickbay saved multiple lives, including that of Mr. Soong.”</p><p>Geordi held his head up high as the captain pinned the medal onto the breast of his uniform. He tries to soak this moment in; Picard, standing directly in front of him, shaking his hand, thanking him. But the moment came and went so quickly, and his head was a rush of emotions and endorphins. He could hardly gather himself enough to stumble back so that Data could step forward.</p><p>For a moment in between their ceremonies, Geordi looked down at himself. He looked at his uniform, wrinkled in only one place that he could see. He looked at his feet, which were further from his VISOR than he could remember. And he looked at the medal on his chest. It glistened in the light, and twinkled brilliant colors of a rainbow.</p><p>His medal. Which he’d earned during his first Starfleet mission, on the Federation Starship Enterprise. By saving his boyfriend, Data Soong; the boy who’d stolen his heart. </p><p>Life could not get any better than this. And then, surprisingly, it did.</p><p>“Cadet Soong,” Captain Picard said with a warm smile. “I award you the Legion of Merit as well. You risked your life to save that of an Officer. An officer with whom you shared no warm feelings. To take such action demonstrates a great strength of character.” </p><p>Picard pinned the medal onto Data’s chest. To many, Data’s face would not have looked emotional; his eyes hardly blinked, his lips stayed still and pursed. But Geordi saw the tiny smile. He saw the pride in his shining golden eyes.</p><p>And he reckoned that Picard saw them, too.</p><p>“I also,” the captain said suddenly, “award Cadet Soong with the Terran Heart. For sustaining injury in the course of duty. We’re all glad to see that you’re alright, Data,” he added, lowering his voice with a smile.</p><p>Data responded in kind.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” </p><p>Geordi was...there wasn’t a word for what he was feeling right now. Pride? Joy? Ecstasy? All three were jumbled in his chest, blossoming, threatening to burst his heart in two. He had never dreamed of this; he’d dreamed of surviving this mission and returning to school. Nothing this good had ever entered his mind. Not in a million years.</p><p>“Thank you both for your service here,” Picard said, stepping back behind his desk. “It was a pleasure for our whole crew to have you. And all of your classmates, of course, who will receive their own commendations.”</p><p>Geordi nodded. “It was a pleasure to serve with you, sir.”</p><p>He and Data started walking out of the ready room, walking on air. But suddenly Picard called them back again.</p><p>Oh right. They hadn’t been dismissed. Dammit, they’d been so close to doing a perfect job here and now-</p><p>“There is something else I’d like to discuss with you both,” said Picard. </p><p>Geordi and Data spun around back to attention.</p><p>“Yes sir?” they asked in unison.</p><p>Picard tapped a rhythm onto his desk, and then sat with a smile. </p><p>“If either of you or any of your colleagues would like to serve on our ship after graduation,” he said, “you would be welcome.”</p><p>Geordi’s jaw hit the floor again. He forced it back up to close his mouth, but then it plopped open again. Then sounds of disbelief and wonder and joy came sputtering out, like they couldn’t be contained.</p><p>“Wha-? Bu-? Us? On...t-the Enter…?”</p><p>Picard offered him a consoling smile.</p><p>“Take as much time as you need to think it over. But yes, if any of you choose to continue your Starfleet commissions, you may take your place as an Ensign on this crew.”</p><p>Geordi continued to stammer phrases. Data set one of his hands across his shoulders to hold him in place so he didn’t collapse under his own two feet. </p><p>Luckily, the android had a better control of his emotions.</p><p>“We will consider your proposal with great honor, sir,” he replied. </p><p>“The honor is mine. You’re both dismissed. I’ll see you at the disembarkment in two days.”</p><p>Data helped Geordi out of the room, as Geordi threw a quick, “thank you, sir!” behind him.</p><p>………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>Geordi stared out at space. Honestly, this window wasn’t very helpful to him. All he saw were energy readings from distant stars and asteroids. The view was probably spectacular for others; everyone seemed to enjoy standing near windows on this ship. He guessed that he liked it for a different reason than most. For Geordi, watching the slowly shifting energy readouts was a gentle and calm way to pass the time; much easier than the constant whir of people with their bio readouts and the numerous objects that filled every room and crowded his VISOR with chemical formulae. </p><p>“Geordi?” Data asked, stepping into their shared living room. He set something down, a cup of some sort, onto the glass table. It made a distinct clinking sound, and suddenly Geordi wondered why they used such fragile materials on a Starship that encountered as much trouble as the Enterprise. “You appear...lost in space.”</p><p>Geordi’s lip quirked into a smile. He turned to find Data sitting on the sofa with his own cup in his hands, a mug carrying hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. </p><p>“Not lost,” he replied. “Just drifting.”</p><p>Data took a sip of his drink and then set it back down. It made the same clinking sound that Geordi’s had; harsh metal on thin glass. </p><p>Geordi sat, but didn’t lift his own drink yet. His hands were busy wrapped around each other, thumbs twiddling restlessly. </p><p>“Data...I’ve been thinking about Captain Picard’s proposal. It’s...I mean, it’s incredible. It’s like a dream come true.”</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Data replied simply. He already sounded suspicious of Geordi’s conversation starter. </p><p>Great. That’s what Geordi got for teaching Data more about emotion and psychology than he knew himself.</p><p>“I just...feel…” Geordi sighed and bent his head. He hated when his words got this locked in his throat, so that each one had to be forced out. He waited until he was ready, and then started again. “Sometimes I get worried that I’m making a mistake in joining Starfleet.”</p><p>Data’s lips curled down, and Geordi already regretted his words. He adjusted himself in his seat and held up his hands.</p><p>“I just mean that there’s a lot to consider. I want to join. At least, I think I do. And I want you to be there, too; always. But...it just scares me, Data.”</p><p>Data set his hot chocolate back on the table. The clink was louder than ever; so loud that it grated Geordi’s nerves.</p><p>“What is the source of your fear?” Data asked, keeping his voice steady.</p><p>That was a good question. Now if only Geordi had an answer.</p><p>“I...I think it’s...well, this mission hasn’t helped at all. You know?” </p><p>Data did not look like he ‘knew’ what Geordi was talking about. Not even Geordi seemed to know what Geordi was talking about.</p><p>He hid his face in his hands and started yet again.</p><p>“I get scared that something’s gonna happen to you, Data. Like it did last week. I never want to feel that helpless again.” Geordi looked at the floor. “And if we were on a mission and something happened to you...I wouldn’t be able to follow orders. I’d be a mess, like I was the other day. And, well...I wouldn’t want to serve on a ship away from you, waiting weeks to hear back from your ship and never knowing if you were still alive or if you’d gotten captured or whatever else. But if we served together...I don’t know if I could handle that, either.”</p><p>Geordi took in a deep breath, and then released it in a shaky sigh. They let the next moment pass in silence, as both of them folded their hands together and looked at everything in the room except each other. When Data did finally turn back to Geordi, he leaned forward in his seat.</p><p>“I must point out,” he said, “that you did perform the operation that saved my life, even while you were under great stress. I do not believe any captain, including Captain Picard, would expect anything more of you in future. Since you are able to handle these emotions as a Cadet, it is likely that you will handle them with even greater responsibility when you are older and more experienced.”</p><p>Geordi wanted to believe him. But that was such a unique incident, and it didn’t apply to most of the situations he was worried about. That was in sickbay, with a bunch of adults around to help counsel him. Most of the turmoil had occurred at the end of their mission, after the difficult decisions. What happened when Data got injured at the beginning of an away mission, when Geordi would have to take charge and make tough choices between his love and his team? What would he do then?</p><p>“I know I can handle certain things pretty well,” Geordi admitted. “But so much can go wrong on a Starship. I...just don’t know if I can handle that. Not when I have so much to lose.”</p><p>He met Data’s eyes and hoped he conveyed the depth of his feeling. But he couldn’t be sure he was getting through. Data’s gaze was so rigid and his jaw was set in a way that made Geordi worried. </p><p>“Geordi,” Data breathed, then set himself again and sat up straighter. “If we can not work together on a Starship, then there are only two logical choices. We both must either take on safer commissions, or...Or we must terminate our relationship.”</p><p>A tear blinked into Geordi’s eye at the mere mention. No; he couldn’t do that. Not after all they’d been through. Not for his own career aspirations. </p><p>Starfleet had been his home for many years; his family lived and breathed Starfleet and he’d been rocked to sleep with the hum of the warp core. But now he had Data. Data was his home; his light; his rock. He would trade Captaincy for Data. He would do anything for him.</p><p>Which was what made this so difficult. Because though Geordi would never choose his own career over Data, he was not the only party here. What if Data wanted a career in Starfleet? Everyone did, after all. Nobody chose isolated research stations over being a Starfleet Officer; not when they could help it. Geordi couldn’t force Data to give up his entire future for him, because of his fears and his inadequacy. </p><p>“Let’s not decide anything right now,” Geordi said, forcing his voice to be even. “We’ve got time.”</p><p>He reached across the table. His hand hovered in the air for a moment without purchase, but Data met him halfway. His thumb rested atop Data’s, and they shared a smile.</p><p>“I love you, Data,” whispered Geordi.</p><p>“I love you, Geordi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty Two</p><p>The San Francisco breeze was gentle as it graced Geordi’s cheek. But it wasn’t gentle enough to fix the turmoil in his chest. They were home, but it didn’t feel as familiar as it used to. And he was with Data, but there were so many unresolved questions between the two of them. There were also questions still unasked; questions that he wasn’t sure he wanted the answers to.</p><p>“I believe that the Enterprise is leaving orbit soon,” Data said from his position by the old Sycamore tree.</p><p>Geordi laid back on his arms and looked up at the sky. The fog was thin today. Perhaps it was thin enough to see through. </p><p>“You’re right.” Geordi adjusted a setting on his VISOR and the readings from the distant Enterprise became clearer. “Their speed is increasing. I think they’re going to take one last lap around the Earth and then head out.”</p><p>He remembered the protocol well, from years spent on his parents’ various ships. When there was no hurry, crews liked to make a show of their exit from San Francisco. It was their little way to pay tribute to the town most of them saw as their second home. The place where Starfleet Officers were made, and where the Federation’s heart beat.</p><p>But today, Geordi wasn’t as infatuated with the old city as much as he wanted to be. There was just too much on his mind.</p><p>“Hey Data?” Geordi asked suddenly. “Have you thought about Picard’s offer?”</p><p>He adjusted himself so that he could see Data, arm leaned against the grass to hold him up. Data’s aura glowed in front of the ancient tree, like a dream and a memory colliding.</p><p>“It has composed nearly 28% of my thoughts throughout the last 48 hours.”</p><p>Geordi smirked at that. Even when everything felt like it was changing, Data was still Data. Wonderful, irreplaceable Data.</p><p>Geordi’s smirk faded into an anxious frown. “So,” he prodded, “what do you think?”</p><p>Data shifted his legs, uncrossing and then recrossing them. He didn’t usually display his feelings this obviously, which meant he was probably feeling as nervous and unsure as Geordi. That was a consolation. And it also made this whole thing even more anxiety-inducing. Like seeing a wolf raise its hackles in fear or hearing a Vulcan cry.</p><p>“I have decided,” Data said slowly; carefully. “I wish to accept his offer.”</p><p>Geordi breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank God.</p><p>“I want to accept it, too,” he replied, letting his nerves drip out of his mouth and into the wind. “But I only wanted to if you did.”</p><p>Unable to stand their apartness anymore, Geordi reached out his hand. It took a moment for Data to process the action, lost as he was in thought, but eventually he found purchase with Data’s hand. They squeezed their fingers together, and it felt like coming home.</p><p>Geordi scooted closer to Data, until he was resting within the hold of his left arm. Data’s artificial breath rose and fell beneath Geordi’s palm, like the distant waves ebbing and flowing beneath the Golden Gate Bridge. For a moment, all was calm. Geordi’s future was decided, and it was a good future. And for now, all he wanted to concern himself with was the feel of the soft grass beneath his body, in contrast with the rigid stability of Data’s frame. </p><p>Above, the familiar sound of impulse engines grabbed Geordi’s attention. The readings were faint, but he was sure it was the Enterprise taking off into the starry sky. His ship, leaving only to return to him in a few months time. He’d be an Ensign onboard, at his boyfriend’s side, working with the Warp Core and crawling through Jefferies Tubes. It was all there for the taking.</p><p>He almost couldn’t believe it. He almost regretted it.</p><p>“Geordi,” Data said, cutting through Geordi’s complicated thought patterns. “I am confused. The last time we spoke about Picard’s offer, you emphasized that it may be a mistake to work together on a Starship.”</p><p>Geordi gritted his teeth. That was right; he had said all of those things. He had felt all of those things. And if he were completely honest, he still felt many of those same doubts. They rolled and pitched within him, popping into his mind any time he grew too comfortable with the idea of serving on the Enterprise; any time he was too happy for too long. It was as if anxiety had become his natural state, and anything contrary to that caused his body to pull toward an equilibrium based on nervousness.</p><p>Life outside of the Academy was already a complicated Hell of decisions one was never completely sure about. And something told Geordi it wasn’t going to get any easier.</p><p>“I want to be with you,” Geordi said, gently setting his palm against Data’s and then intertwining their fingers. “And we both know we belong on a Starship. So, logically,” he cast a twinkling eye up to Data, “we have to be together on a Starship.”</p><p>Data pulled Geordi closer to himself, a rare instigation of close contact on his part. Geordi sunk into it, resting his head against Data’s chest until he could hear his artificial heart beating a steadying rhythm. Just a week ago, that heart had stopped. And now all Geordi wanted was to keep it beating; keep it close to himself and never let it out of earshot.</p><p>“There will be ramifications of our decision,” Data said, practical as always. “The Enterprise is known to encounter many difficult and turbulent situations. Though serving together would be the path of greatest reward, it is also the path of greatest risk.”</p><p>Geordi sighed. This conversation was the same one he’d been playing over and over in his head ever since their meeting with Picard. It was the chance of a lifetime. But it was also the choice of a lifetime:</p><p>To stay where it was safe with Data, knowing that they were both giving up their individual dreams to be with each other? Or to go off on a dangerous, indefinite mission into the unknown, where they’d both realize their full potentials but also risk everything on a daily basis? Or to take the third option, which was almost unthinkable while sitting under this Sycamore tree in Data’s embrace: separate so that they could each follow their own paths without causing too many problems through their concern for one another.</p><p>Geordi shook himself back into the moment. There was no use going through the options yet again. He’d already made up his mind.</p><p>Now he just had to commit, and deal with the consequences.</p><p>“I know it’s risky,” Geordi said quietly. He rose to face Data head on. “But I want to spend the rest of my life with you, on the Enterprise, where we’re meant to be. If that means...I don’t know, crawling through caves or worrying about each other every time we take a shuttlecraft, then so be it. If it means we’ll have a million hard decisions later on, so be it. I just want to be with you, Data. Always.”</p><p>Geordi took a shaky, stuttering breath. Trembling hands pulled a small box out of his pocket, and ridiculously enough he started giggling. He coughed to cover his hysterical laugh, and looked Data in the eye. </p><p>Okay. Here he was, kneeling in front of his boyfriend, holding that little box in his fingertips. </p><p>Holy shit! Was he ready to make these kinds of decisions? He hadn’t even talked to his parents; hadn’t spoken to Picard or anyone at Starfleet. What if he was making a huge mistake? What if he was meant to persuade Data to take on a sheltered research job, somewhere it was safe? What if they were meant to be apart, so they wouldn’t tear the universe to shreds to keep each other intact? </p><p>Geordi smiled. Because all of a sudden he felt calm. He felt sure. There was only one place he was meant to be and it was at Data’s side, standing in front of the Enterprise’s Warp Core. He was born to stand in the light of Data’s aura; why else would his VISOR create such a halo around that one boy, when it had treated everyone else as ordinary? </p><p>“Data Soong,” Geordi stammered. He swallowed and gathered himself; this was Data. This was the love of his life. “Our lives won’t be easy. And Hell, I’ll probably be scared to death half the time. But Data, this is the only life I want. This is the only future I want. </p><p>“Data...will you marry me?”</p><p>Geordi took a breath and didn’t dare release it. In front of him, Data was staring with his mouth agape. His brain seemed to be processing about 500 different items all at once. For a moment, as the dew set into the knee of his uniform and the breeze made him shiver, Geordi wondered if he’d accidentally sent Data into overload.</p><p>But then Data’s hands came to rest upon Geordi’s cheeks. A hair's breadth apart, Geordi could easily make out that Data was crying; two glowing trails of tears ran from his eyes to his chin. One tear dripped down onto Geordi’s hand, just as he opened the box to expose the ring inside.</p><p>“Yes,” Data whispered. Then, louder, “Yes, Geordi. I wish to marry you. I am prepared to join you on the Enterprise, no matter what the risks may be.”</p><p>Geordi let out his breath in another hysterical laugh. Before he could lose himself in his own winding train of thought, he pushed himself forward and gave Data a long kiss. </p><p>Now this; this was a moment Geordi would never forget. Not because it was the day he doomed his lover to a future full of complicated decisions of the life-and-death variety. No; he was ready for whatever lay ahead. He knew that now. All was clear, now that he and Data were kissing under the Sycamore, two fourth year Cadets ready to take on the world. </p><p>Now that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Data, he could handle anything.</p><p>“Geordi?” Data asked politely, leaning back to pause the siege of kisses Geordi was throwing at him. “May I look at the ring more closely?”</p><p>“Oh,” Geordi laughed, “yeah.”</p><p>The diamond sparkled in the California sun, shining all of the colors of the rainbow. What a sight, as it slid neatly onto Data’s finger; a perfect fit. What a sight, as the rainbow danced at a frequency and a wavelength that made it possible for Geordi’s VISOR to see it. A rainbow in the city of rainbows. </p><p>“Geordi, how did you replicate such an intricate piece of jewelry?” Data tilted his finger to and fro so that he could watch the dazzling diamonds sparkle. </p><p>“I didn’t,” Geordi scratched the back of his neck. “I, er, I actually traded for it.”</p><p>“Trade?” Data lowered his hand and gave Geordi a look that a babysitter had once given him after he’d replicated five desserts in a row. </p><p>Geordi cocked his head to the side and grimaced, but he didn’t feel guilty. How could he, at a moment like this? </p><p>“Okay, don’t tell anyone. I met this Ferengi while we were on the Enterprise. He’d done a favor for Starfleet and they were giving him transport to Deep Space Nine. Apparently he’s got a bar there or something. He showed me this diamond, we got talking, and...well…” Geordi grimaced again. “I put together a little piece of tech I invented in my Engineering class, and we...traded.”</p><p>Geordi wasn’t sure if Data was about to yell at him or drag him to the dean so that he could be officially punished. But then, neither happened. Instead, Data laughed.</p><p>The sound would have been grating to anyone who loved Data less than Geordi; his laugh was boisterous at best. But to Geordi, it was infectious. He laughed, too, and then they fell into a hysterical bout of giggles.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re not mad,” Geordi said, when they’d finally calmed down. </p><p>“What was the technology you traded?”</p><p>Geordi raised his hands. “Nothing major. Just a little - tiny...phaser.”</p><p>“Geordi!” </p><p>Right, now Data was angry. He reeled back with wide eyes, giving Geordi an expression he’d never displayed before.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Geordi soothed. “It only has a stun setting, like ours when we were on the mission. The absolute worst he can do is make someone’s leg numb for an hour, or give someone a little cramp in their wrist.”</p><p>Data’s brow furrowed, but he relaxed closer to Geordi. </p><p>“I only gave it to him,” Geordi said, “because he said the Cardassians are still a huge threat in that area. I mean, the war between Bajor and Cardassia only ended a little while ago and-”</p><p>“I recall the lesson from our Current Affairs class,” Data said gruffly. He looked askance, and then slowly met Geordi’s gaze again. “Do you believe that he will keep the technology to himself?”</p><p>Geordi shrugged.</p><p>“He doesn’t seem like he has many friends. And even if he does...it is only a stun phaser. I designed it specifically so that there would be less harm done during Starfleet missions. Maybe someday everyone will be using them instead of the real thing.”</p><p>Data still didn’t seem wholly convinced. But he relaxed further into their grassy paradise and touched Geordi’s arm.</p><p>“I am looking forward to experiencing our futures together,” Data said, easing his lips into a smile. “Though I hope that you will not again risk your career for my sake again.”</p><p>“Hey, if anyone asks, I was forming a relationship with a non-Federation citizen and following his customs.” Geordi grinned. “But...I’ll try not to do anything risky like that again.”</p><p>Data nodded. Geordi nodded in the same fashion.</p><p>And then, once again, they looked out at the sea. At the Golden Gate Bridge. At the fog, rolling in as the sun sank lower in the sky.</p><p>The future was coming fast. Every decision they made had effects that would follow them for years and years to come, and Geordi was unsure about each more than the last. But he was sure about one thing: he and Data were headed for a fantastic journey. There would surely be dark days ahead, but they were nothing compared to the ecstasies that awaited them. </p><p>The Enterprise hailed in the skies, off on some distant mission to seek out new life and explore the galaxy. It would return in six short months for two more crew members. It would be Geordi’s new home. Data’s new home. These days in San Francisco would fade into a memory.</p><p>Geordi reached without looking and found Data’s hand. Steady as always; reliable as always. The one thing that would never change in his life, barring unthinkable tragedy. His rock. His love. His android.</p><p>His Data.</p><p>“I can’t wait to marry you,” Geordi murmured. </p><p>He cast a smile back and found Data’s aura glowing brighter than ever before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there will be one more chapter and then, sadly, the story is at an end! Thank you all so so so much for your support. I already have a new story planned with data and geordi (not connected to these starfleet academy stories, but still hopefully up your alley!) and im soooo excited to share it with you all. <br/>Again, thank you so much. stay tuned for one last chapter: wedding day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty Three (Epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty Three (Epilogue)</p><p>Geordi looked at the man in the mirror and had something like an out of body experience. That man was taller than he remembered; bulkier too. The dress uniform on his shoulders looked like it belonged there, as if the Starfleet insignia and the Legion of Merit badge beside it were created to sit on his breast. The strangest thing of all was that his beard had finally grown in. He’d preened and primped until it was Starfleet regulation: tidy, professional, and, if Geordi’s self-confidence was trustworthy, it was a little bit sexy.</p><p>In short, Geordi wasn’t a kid anymore. He was 22; a full adult to most of the world. Well, to the world outside of his parents and his older sister. And with that 22 years came his first commission. </p><p>God, his first real mission. He still couldn’t believe it. His first year on a Starship. His year to prove that he was worthy of his new title of Ensign. </p><p>His first year being married to Data.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Geordi’s father asked, suddenly clapping him on the shoulders. He looked his son over in the mirror. The smile on his face was playful, but his eyes were wet with unshed tears. </p><p>“Y-yeah. I mean, I’m not having second thoughts or anything,” Geordi stammered, jumping in his seat with every word. “I-I just…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” his father soothed. “I was terrified the day I married your mother.”</p><p>“You?” Geordi chuckled. His father had never been terrified of anything. Not admirals, always looking for a fault. Not wild animals, hunting him while he tracked their movements for research purposes. Not even the wilderness of alien planets, whose climates were as indifferent to his safety as they were to the numerous formations of buried ancient life he trekked across.</p><p>“It’s a big day.” Geordi’s father clapped him on the shoulders one last time before wandering off to help with other preparations.</p><p>Looking in the mirror again, Geordi tried to make out a clearer image. Damn VISOR, always blurring the exact details he wanted to study the most. Sure, he could identify the composite materials of the Academy wall. But telling whether a hair was out of place or his Comm badge was upside down? That was just too difficult for his VISOR, apparently.</p><p>With a sigh, Geordi shook out his shoulders and hands. He was just nervous; that was to be expected. And his nerves were causing him to overthink things he usually didn’t care about. Data didn’t care, either; not about looks, or whether Geordi stammered over his words. Data was kind and loving and sincere. He was beautiful and brilliant and perfect and-</p><p>“Geordi!”</p><p>“Ariana!” Geordi jumped out of his seat to give his sister a hug. “How’ve you been?”</p><p>Ariana rolled her eyes with a smile. </p><p>“We’re literally at your wedding and you’re asking about me?”</p><p>“What can I say?” Geordi smirked, “I must be a pretty nice guy.”</p><p>“Data is very lucky,” Ariana said, in that unique sibling way where her words meant exactly the opposite of what she said, but not in an unkind way. “So you’re going operations yellow?”</p><p>“Yeah. Engineering.” Geordi looked down at himself. The yellow barely registered in his VISOR, but it was enough to make out. He just had to hope that the black pants and boots were clean and unscuffed; no one had told him otherwise, at least. “Data is too, actually. He decided to go into operations instead of science.”</p><p>Ariana grinned. </p><p>“Is that so you two can work closer together?”</p><p>Geordi felt himself blush, which was ridiculous since he was literally marrying Data in less than an hour; what the hell was he doing blushing about their relationship? </p><p>“Not...there are other reasons,” he stammered.</p><p>Ariana nudged his shoulder with the palm of her hand. “I’m only messing with you. I don’t get to do that enough anymore.”</p><p>They met eyes; 22 years old and Geordi still found comfort in being near his older sister. She seemed to find comfort in being near him too; when he was close by, she could keep an eye on him. </p><p>“Hey,” Ariana said, in a softer tone than she usually used. “I’m really happy for you, Geordi.”</p><p>She pulled him into a hug, which he accepted gratefully. Who knew how long it would be before he saw her again? </p><p>“Thanks, Ari,” he murmured into her shoulder.</p><p>The moment was sweet and warm and over far too soon. Within seconds, new footsteps clicked across the floor. Geordi knew the sound; his mother. He lifted his chin from Ariana’s shoulder and jumped at his mother’s image, much closer than he had anticipated.</p><p>“Geordi, you’re going to be late to your own wedding!” she straightened him out and looked him over. Apparently disappointed with what she saw, she sighed and began smoothing down the front of his uniform. “We have to get you halfway across campus in the next five minutes. And somehow, we have to do that without messing up your uniform even more.”</p><p>“Mom,” Geordi groaned. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“Do you want to start your marriage by being late?” She raised her eyebrows, and Geordi felt like a very young child again. “I didn’t think so. Come on, we have to get going. Ariana, can you grab my purse? It’s over by the bed.”</p><p>Before she left, Geordi’s mom looked him over again. With teary eyes and a wide smile, she grabbed him into a hug. Then, in record time, her expression switched back to one of anxiety and frantic nervousness.</p><p>Geordi smiled to himself. Data was going to be a part of their family soon. Their messy, complicated, wonderful family. And he was going to be an excellent addition.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“It is the honor of the ship captain to conduct the marriage ceremonies of their crew, whether they are sailing the sea or through the stars,” Captain Picard began. </p><p>His words glided through Geordi’s ears and landed somewhere in his subconscious. It was so difficult to focus on words right now. Now, when Geordi’s hands were holding Data’s in front of their friends and family and future crewmates. Now that they stood in front of the Sycamore tree with the sound of waves crashing into the distant rocks. </p><p>Now that his view was locked on those golden eyes.</p><p>“As you all know,” Picard continued, “Geordi and Data are the Enterprise’s newest crewmembers. I have not yet had the pleasure of working alongside them as colleagues. But I have no doubt that they will do great things. But today is not about their careers or their aspirations. Today is about their love, and their commitment to one another.”</p><p>Geordi and Data shared a smile, squeezing their hands together. Data’s single Ensign pip glistened in Geordi’s VISOR; metal composite readouts made it clear that this wasn’t all a dream. They really were full Ensigns. They really were getting married.</p><p>“Data has asked if he could compose his own vows, in the form of a poem,” Picard noted.</p><p>Geordi’s jaw dropped. What? They hadn’t talked about vows o-or poetry or-</p><p>“Geordi,” Data said, straightening up. He spoke loud enough that everyone in the Commons could hear. “These are the final lines of my poem to you. An Ode to Geordi.</p><p>“My creator made it capable for me to live forever<br/>
Immortality used to seem a worthy and a good endeavor<br/>
However, now I know that there are more important things<br/>
And starstuff has designed the likes of cabbages and kings</p><p>Geordi, if I am to live one life, then let it be with you<br/>
For you make stars form from the night, and make the sky more blue<br/>
I do not care how long I am permitted to exist<br/>
For nothing could compare to the first moment that we kissed</p><p>Allow me, please, to comfort you when things are going wrong<br/>
And sit with you til break of day when nighttime feels too long<br/>
My love for you is permanent and will not ever waver<br/>
For in the end, oh Geordi, you will always be my savior.”</p><p>There was silence. Geordi’s head was a rush of feelings he didn’t know how to describe. ‘Joy’ was not nearly enough. ‘Beloved’ came close, but still could not explain the depth of his emotion. The glorious feeling existed within him and beyond him. It lived in his chest and his head, almost to the point of hurting. But it also lived alongside him; a shimmer of energy dancing along his arms, his legs, his face. </p><p>This boy...this magnificent, perfect boy with his magnificent, perfect poem. Did he know how good it made Geordi feel? Did he know that he was as much the savior as the saved; as much the dreamer as the dreamed for?</p><p>“Data,” Geordi breathed. He shook his head, unable to find the words. Perhaps the words didn’t exist. But he tried his best.</p><p>“I love you. So, so much.”</p><p>Data smiled, and allowed a small golden tear to track down his face. Geordi wiped it away, incapable of watching Data cry without putting a stop to it. </p><p>“I love you,” he repeated.</p><p>He repeated it and repeated it until his throat was dry. And then he leaned up and kissed the boy’s lips until his lips were dry. Picard made a joke, and many people laughed. But all that Geordi could see or feel, hear or sense was Data. He and Data. Always and forever, because not even death had separated them. </p><p>“Well, Mr. La Forge,” Geordi whispered playfully. “I believe it’s time to start the party.”</p><p>“I agree. Mr. Soong,” Data added with a tiny smirk. </p><p>They rested their foreheads against each other and smiled again.</p><p>They never stopped smiling.</p><p>………………………………………………...</p><p>“Congratulations,” Will said, with a grin and a handshake. </p><p>Geordi grasped Will’s hand, but used it to pull him into a bear hug. They’d known each other too long; been through too much together for a simple handshake.</p><p>“Thanks, Will.” Geordi’s voice was wavering. It had been all day, but now it was seriously threatening to break. He’d blinked many tears out of his eyes. It was joy, not sadness. Bliss, not concern. But still, he didn’t want to cry all day. He wanted to smile.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” a woman’s voice rang over the throng of people gathered around. “Wouldn’t everyone be more comfortable if they weren’t forced to wear all of this unnecessary clothing?”</p><p>Deanna’s voice came next, shushing the older woman with an air of humiliation. When she appeared in front of Geordi, the temperature of her cheeks was nearly a degree higher than the rest of her.</p><p>“Hi Geordi,” she said, blushing further. She gestured to the woman next to her, who wore a dress of the most colors and patterns that Geordi had ever seen on a single garment. “This is my mother. Mother, this is Geordi.”</p><p>“Ah,” Geordi replied with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Troi.”</p><p>Deanna’s mother tapped his face with her palm. She didn’t seem to care that they’d just met a moment before, and at the moment Geordi didn’t either. He was just excited to see Deanna finally looking as uncomfortable as the rest of them. At last, she wasn’t there psychoanalyzing everyone. Now she was the one bearing her vulnerabilities. Namely, her mother.</p><p>“I’ll tell you, Geordi,” Mrs. Troi said, taking a swig of her drink. “I’ve never dated an android before. I think you two are going to have a lot of fun together.”</p><p>She winked after her declaration, which prompted Deanna’s eyes to widen to their fullest extent. She grabbed her mother’s arm and tugged her away.</p><p>“Mother!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Their conversation faded as Deanna dragged her mother away. Geordi listened to it for as long as her could, finding a mischievous glee in the chaos. As soon as they were out of earshot, though, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He knew exactly who it was without looking.</p><p>It was Data. His husband, Data. </p><p>“Hey,” Geordi murmured, turning slowly to face the brilliant, gold aura in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Data’s middle and pulled him in for a kiss before letting him speak.</p><p>“Hello, Geordi.” Data squeezed Geordi closer to himself and spared a glance around. “May I speak with you in private?”</p><p>“Of course. My family hasn’t been interrogating you, have they? I promise they mean well, they just-”</p><p>“No, no,” Data raised his hands and smiled his familiar little smile. “Your family is wonderful. I...I believe I do not enjoy large crowds.”</p><p>“I don’t either, to be honest,” Geordi whispered. </p><p>He intertwined his hand with Data’s and led them through the crowds. It was surprisingly easy to leave their own wedding party. Now that it was nearly dusk, half of the alcohol was gone and almost everyone had found a group to spend time with. Their absence wouldn’t be missed for a while yet.</p><p>They walked across the Commons, and then they walked some more. They strolled through the Engineering Hall and shared stories of their numerous adventures facing off against bad-tempered professors and bullies alike. At one point they found Data’s old dorm room, where they’d once spent a long and beautiful winter break role playing as Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. </p><p>But eventually, they reached the place where both of them had wanted to go from the very beginning: their tech room. In their years at the Academy, they had logged more hours here than anyone else. They’d tinkered with robotics. They’d kept Data repaired and maintained, through trials that Geordi never wanted to repeat again. And here, in the hallway just in front of the door, they had met for the very first time.</p><p>“Geordi?”</p><p>“Yeah D?”</p><p>Data frowned and squeezed Geordi’s hand tighter.</p><p>“I have never experienced feelings of nostalgia before. However, I believe that is what I am feeling now.”</p><p>Geordi offered him a smile. He wasn’t sure if it was a happy smile or a sad one; his feelings were all mixed up and confused right now. Added to the alcohol in his system and the big life events he was living through, Geordi had no idea what he was really feeling.</p><p>“I think that’s how I feel, too.”</p><p>Data nodded, looking around the space. Just across the hallway was a service hatch he’d been shoved into on his first day. About twenty feet away was a spot where two bullies had brought him to violence. And yet…</p><p>“I am...excited, for our next adventure together,” Data said. The tightness in his voice betrayed his true addled emotions. “And I know that it is best to focus on the future, especially on one’s wedding day-”</p><p>“D, you don’t have to explain yourself.” Geordi pulled his husband into yet another hug. “I feel exactly the same way. There are a lot of memories in this place. Good and bad.”</p><p>Data nodded again. He swallowed in a way that meant he was almost choked up. That was rare. Data was capable of emotions, yes. But he still didn’t cry very often. It took something big; something important. </p><p>Maybe, Geordi figured, that meant that his husband really loved him. It was ridiculous that this had to be said, but...well, Geordi had spent so much time wondering if he would ever find someone who loved him unconditionally. And even after all of their trials and tribulations, he still wondered sometimes if he was even half as lovable as Data was. </p><p>“I love you, Geordi,” Data said, voice wavering with emotion. He blinked and a tear tracked down his cheek.</p><p>Geordi gasped, it was so beautiful. His husband, standing in the place they’d first met, crying because he loved him so much. </p><p>“I am so glad I met you, Data.” Geordi kissed a tear that had reached Data’s chin. </p><p>“And I am glad to be a part of your future, Geordi.”</p><p>They held each other, in the half-lit hallway of their student years. Two young men taking enormous steps forward. Married Ensigns, ready to prove themselves among some of Starfleet’s finest. </p><p>An android and a human facing the terrifying world ahead of them with hands locked together.</p><p>The End.</p><p> </p><p>Data's "Ode to Geordi" in full:</p><p>Ode To Geordi</p><p>When first we met, I knew not one who treated me as equal<br/>
Our second meeting proved to be a good and worthwhile sequel<br/>
You are a human, and thus composed of all organic parts<br/>
But the differences between ourselves do not affect our hearts.</p><p>Our love is strong because it has been treated like a treasure<br/>
To learn about the ways of you has been my greatest pleasure<br/>
You take your coffee iced and with a small amount of creamer<br/>
Some think you are a realist but you really are a dreamer</p><p>You seek out things that others would have thought were quite impossible<br/>
For you and you alone know nothing is not cognoscible<br/>
For instance, who’d have thought that you and I could be as we are?<br/>
An android and a human, hand in hand among the stars.</p><p>My creator made it capable for me to live forever<br/>
Immortality used to seem a worthy and a good endeavor<br/>
However, now I know that there are more important things<br/>
And starstuff has designed the likes of cabbages and kings</p><p>Geordi, if I am to live one life, then let it be with you<br/>
For you make stars form from the night, and make the sky more blue<br/>
I do not care how long I am permitted to exist<br/>
For nothing could compare to the first moment that we kissed</p><p>Allow me, please, to comfort you when things are going wrong<br/>
And sit with you til break of day when nighttime feels too long<br/>
My love for you is permanent and will not ever waver<br/>
For in the end, oh Geordi, you will always be my savior</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all SO much for reading!! I've had a blast writing it and reading your wonderful, kind comments. I really hope you enjoyed the ending!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! As always, I love hearing from you so please don't hesitate to comment what you think so far. I hope you're enjoying the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>